


Love Me Right

by iceubaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stand, Smut, Trigger Warnings, mafia!yeol, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceubaek/pseuds/iceubaek
Summary: "Just one night full of sin..."Where Baekhyun Byun finally meets the father of his child he slept with five years ago.But the stranger turns out to be the notorious powerful mafia, Loey Park.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 233
Kudos: 1433





	1. The "Meeting"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! so uhm, after Daddy Scrabble, this is like my next chaptered series here in ao3. it'll be in short chapters! I'll make sure to update this more frequently! hehehe the ao3 won in the poll so sorry. 
> 
> Please leave nice comments juseyo. thank you !

* * *

Baekhyun has never been a morning person. He used to stay awake late at night and sleep in. But then, when he had Byul, sleeping became a thing of the past.

Baekhyun wakes up to his five year old son, giggling early in the morning, dancing to nursery rhymes with Mama Byun. Baekhyun groans, wanting to bargain more sleep but fails as Byul starts to jump around him.

“Papa! Papa! Wake up! Wake up!”

“Byul…” he whines. “Just ask Mama to bath you—AAH!”

His mother comes unnoticed and hits him in the thigh once then twice more to get him into his senses.

Baekhyun hisses, over rubbing the pain off his skin, as he finally rises up from the comforts of the bed and cries. “Mom! Don’t hit me! Byul is here!”

Mama Byun sends him a glare and warns, “Do your job as Byul’s papa and bath your son! He’s going to school!”

“You’re already awake but you still want me to—” Mama Byun starts throwing anything that her hands can reach at him. Good thing Byul is already down the bed and is safe from the flying objects. He only surrenders when he sees her grab a slipper. “Ah I get it! I get it! Baby come, we’re going to school!”

Let’s say, Baekhyun already adapted to being a single dad. And It was hard, _really_ hard. Byul was conceived out of his carelessness but he didn’t regret giving birth to him. Just like his name, Byul is the star that made Baekhyun’s dream come true.

What dream? _To be a father._

Baekhyun dresses up his son into his school uniform, grooming the child for his first day.

“Baby, make lots of friends okay? Be good at school and listen to teacher okay?”

“Eung papa!” the child brightly grins, pulling a father smile from Baekhyun as he cups Byul’s cheeks, caressing them gently. The more he stares at his child, the more he notices the growing changes of his facial features. He used to look a lot like him, he best believed. But now, Byul resembles a face of a different person. With his round eyes, tall nose, dimpled smile and dobby ears—just who the hell did Baekhyun meet five years ago?

“Papa loves you so much.”

“Love you too papa!”

Baekhyun is contended like this. Just Baekhyun and Byul. Just them happily living as a small family.

Baekhyun hopes Byul doesn’t search for his papa.

Because even Baekhyun doesn’t know who he is.

  * ••



“What is happening Kim Jongdae? Do Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun stares in fear at the sight seen. His small restaurant is a wreck mess. All the red stickers are stuck on every appliances, including the foreheads of his friends Kyungsoo and Jongdae who on the other hand both looked traumatized after going through the chaos earlier. The perks of coming early to work.

“Ah, we’re so doomed.” Kyungsoo sighs gravely to himself.

“Just who the hell sold our restaurant to some mobster!” Jongdae panics, crying.

“I am sure I paid for the rent! I already signed the contract that this place is ours! I didn’t know Mr. Kim is a mobster or did he…” Baekhyun starts to rattle with the possibilities. He is a hundred percent sure he already completed their rent. But what is happening? Why are they being asked to pay for a debt they didn’t have?

According to Jongdae and Kyungsoo, some group of men came and mobbed their restaurant. They were asking who and where is Byun Baekhyun and then proceeded to stick red stickers all around the place. They left a warning to pay the debt within this week.

“And how much was it?”

“Freakin 1.5 Billion won btch!”

Baekhyun shakes his head slowly, scared to death. Just where the hell did he take all those money? They’re barely progressing, the restaurant is small, catering only five tables, so small it’s earning enough for ends meet, so how?

“I’m talking to Mr. Kim. Remove all those red stickers. I’m sure we paid, I still have all the receipts kept!” Baekhyun panics as he rises from his seat but Kyungsoo reaches to stop him.

“He’s apparently missing.”

“W-What?” Baekhyun says in a breath of disbelief.

“Could it be, that he sold our restaurant to some loan sharks?” Jongdae voices out his worry.

Baekhyun sits back down, trying to be the strong one. “No, no, no. We’ll continue. Remove the stickers. We will clean this place and open. We didn’t take anything from anyone. I’ll go find for Mr. Kim. This is a huge misunderstanding.”

The three musketeers plough on their day. They remove all the stickers, clean and open their restaurant. Only a few people came to eat, mostly people working in construction.

It is almost a fine day, _almost_ , but those mobsters unfortunately return again for Baekhyun to see this time, and creates another catastrophic fiasco.

This time, they are literally destroying the place, breaking tables and appliances, luring and scaring the customers away, leaving the three poor owners scooting in the kitchen corner, scared as they hug themselves like flock kittens. They’re screaming for help, more when each of them are being pulled hostage by the mobsters, and Baekhyun is being dragged down on his knees in the center.

Suddenly, there is a stilling silence. The gangsters that are flocking around him, creates a space for someone to enter.

And there he is, their leader.

His eyes, a well of the ocean, holds a gaze more menacing than a tiger. Ash blonde hair coiffed up outstanding amongst the rest, clad in a ritzy black suit, his stance tall and domineering.

He is gorgeous yet formidable, making Baekhyun gulp so hard and tremble under his intrusive stare.

But the mafia’s calm fades into something new as he finally takes a better look of the fretting man kneeling in front of him.

His eyebrow raises in amusement, a smirk tugs in his lips.

“Long time no see, _Baekhyun_.”

How come this man knows him? Perhaps Mr. Kim introduced him to this mafia?

The mafia grins, “I don’t remember you being so quiet like this. You were so bold, brave and _loud_ back then.”

“E-Eh?” Baekhyun stammers, finding it hard to speak.

“I see…” the man chuckles, voice deep sending chills to the back of Baekhyun’s spine. “So you don’t only owe me a rent but you also owe me my service.”

Baekhyun is not understanding a thing. His mind goes blank and dry, squeezing every little memory in hopes he remembers who this mysterious guy is—but he cant remember anything.

The mafia takes his silence to continue. He snaps his fingers and one of his men, maybe the underboss as he holds the same aura like the leader, comes and shows him a contract.

“Do you remember signing this trash?”

Baekhyun catches a breath, discerning the piece of paper that the man is now holding. That is it! Their contract. That holds the information that this place is finally theirs. The man hands him the document and Baekhyun grabs them with shaking hands.

And his jaw drops in incredulity. “N-No… N-No!!”

He remembers. He signed this paper. Just him and Mr. Kim inside the office room. Baekhyun could still feel the vivid memory of his heavy heart beating when he drew his signature in this paper, truly oblivious that Mr. Kim didn’t actually show him the whole contract—with two pages.

“ _In my absence, Byun Baekhyun will stand as my proxy and will be accountable of my remaining debt.”_

“NO!” He screams to himself, warm tears fill his eyes, spilling down to his cheeks. He grapples the contract. “M-Mr. Kim you rascal!” and he tears the paper.

He hears two collective gasps and he knows those are from his friend’s mouths.

“Don’t worry. I have the original copy with me. So you better pay me this week or else—”

“S-Sir!” Baekhyun crawls closer to the mafia and proceeds to clung unto his knee, eyes misty and begging.

The mafia’s men around on full alert are about to pull Baekhyun back but their leader holds a hand out in the air briefly, stopping them.

“P-Please! I-I’ll go look for Mr. Kim! T-This is a huge misunderstanding! I-I am sure I paid! I have the receipts! I can show them as proof! So please spare us sir. We don’t owe you anything, we are good payers! I’m poor but I make sure I pay on time!”

The mafia lets out a scoff, his eyes sparkling mirthfully at the sight he’s witnessing. “Ah, you were in this same position, on your knees but begging for _something else_.”

Baekhyun can’t stand anymore the puzzling questions being thrown at him so he bravely asks with a curious frown resting on his brows, “H-Have we m-met before sir?”

The mafia retreats slightly back so Baekhyun looses his hold on his knee, and he goes down to level his gaze with the frightened captive.

“We didn’t just meet… we _fucked_.”

This time, the gasps echoing in the air sound scandalized—that includes Baekhyun, disbelieving the tea spilled.

“W-What?”

The mafia tilts his head slightly while grinning in mocking way, entertained of the evident shock on Baekhyun’s face. “Remember? Five years ago?”

“FIVE YEARS AGO?” Kyungsoo and Jongdae couldn’t help but interrupt, voicing out their incredulity for the information just heard. The mobsters then covered their mouths.

The mafia spares a glance at the two and smirks. “Your friends are a bit loud, should I take their kidneys in exchange of your debts?”

Muffled screams. Baekhyun is scared. He reaches to hold the mafia’s hand, earning his full attention back again. “G-Give me a week.”

The mafia stays mum.

“Give me a week. N-No organs please.” Trembling, he promises.

The mafia looks shortly at the cold shivering hands holding his, then returns his gaze at the captive as his smirk deepens. “Fine. Or it will be your organs that I’ll be taking.”

But Baekhyun finds something eerily strange the more he stares at the scary man before him. Setting aside the menacing aura, the man has round eyes, dimpled smirk and perky ears. If this mafia is claiming they fucked five years ago then…

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, horrified of his conclusions.

It can’t be.

“N-No…”

Byul’s Dad is a Mafia?


	2. Mafia meets Byul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of what happened five years ago... and Byul changing the game of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the grammar errors you'll read ahead. and thank you for the love. Please leave nice comments thank you 🥺💛

* * *

_Five years ago…_

Just like every college student, Young Baekhyun just wanted to live his life to the fullest. What’s a student life without a little fiasco, some booze and have someone wreck the hole in his house? No he meant the booze; get high before adulting hits them hard.

“Btch we better go to this bar that I know. As the most experienced in this group, I should only guide you to good places.” Kim Jongdae was always the leader of _good conduct_ , just because he’s a year older than the two. He never changed. He was still that glowing pretty btch who get the boys in his yard.

Their schedules were apparently free so they were lazing around the school’s field, in a trio circle, while watching handsome engineers measure hectares with their theodolites that Baekhyun once thought was a camera. It was Jongdae’s plan in the first place because he was looking for a new boy target.

Kyungsoo back then was still wearing this heavy round rimmed glasses, for his bad eyesight and not because he was _just smart._ He’s still the same like today, always the brutally honest. So he’s already giving Jongdae the look like _No, you need to stop_. “Jongdae, don’t you dare, I swear to God.”

“Ah why?!” the older whined. “It’s Baekhyun’s 18th birthday! Finally he’s an adult now. We should spend it with a blast. Just one night full of sin!”

Baekhyun was still the Baekhyun. The pretty but oblivious about it kid. The friend who always had hurdles going through in his life—in short, he’s our main character. He was just sitting there quietly, lowkey agreeing to Jongdae’s suggestion.

He wanted to party. He wanted to go to clubs and meet a guy in there and maybe make him his husband. He just wanted to be a house husband, bake pastries or maybe build his own restaurant.

“Hey!” Jongdae snapped him out of his short reverie.

Baekhyun blinked back to his sanity, dumbstruck. “W-Why?”

“What? You’re on it? Don’t worry about the cash. I got someone to cover us up!”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Jongdae, who is it this time again?”

“Hmm that business major guy. And no…” he waved his hands, chuckling. “It’s not actually me that he wanted to get to know but,” he eyed Baekhyun. “This btch right here.”

Baekhyun pointed himself in shock. “M-Me?”

“Yes, you btch! Zhang likes you!”

“Zhang you mean Zhang Yixing?” Kyungsoo expressed his disbelief.

“The one and only…” Jongdae confirmed with a triumphant smirk.

Baekhyun could not believe it. Zhang Yixing was like the popular guy in school, the kind and loving senior everyone adored. And yes, he got a tiny bit of crush on him.

The fact led him to saying, “Fine. Let’s go!”

“Baekhyun!” two voices chorused at once, one happy, the other disappointed.

“Ah come on Do Kyungsoo! For once in a lifetime, get a life!” Jongdae returned to frown at the latter friend with a pout.

Kyungsoo sighed, rolling his eyes for the nth time. “I’m coming just to make sure you come home with your butthole intact.”

Jongdae laughed boisterously. “It’s Baekhyun that we should be watching you know.”

“Baekhyun and I are safe from getting pregnant.” Kyungsoo deadpanned. _Boy, you thought._

“Yah!”

And Baekhyun would just laugh at his two bickering friends, unaware of the future that would happen to him soon.

The three musketeers walked into a high-end club, colonized a booth and ordered their preferred liquors with Jongdae leading the choosing. That’s how they got their night started.

Baekhyun lolled his head to the side, pushing out his lips a little as he watched the whole bar in awe. The psychedelic disco led lights was reflecting in many directions, people were dancing as conversations swirl in a dirty cloud of smoke, the stagnant reek of cigarette hiding within the mixture of mephitic odors.

Baekhyun wanted to melt into this bar as he was already groomed to impress with some makeup on that was a stunner, his low neck black top revealing most of his milky white chest, tucked loosely into his fitted leather pants. He liked to move around easily and soak in the laughter and smiles. He wished to be in the vibe. But back to his reality, he was a wallflower. He stayed like a child in the high stool, docile, meant there just to watch.

Not longer, the other guy friend came accompanying the three and he took the seat next to the birthday celebrant. He greeted him a handsome smile, making Baekhyun blush a bit.

“Hi, I’m Zhang Yixing.”

“H-Hi, I’m Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.”

“I heard.” The guy smirked. “Are you having fun?”

The loud music was over the place so Baekhyun could barely hear. He moved closer to Yixing so he could listen better and the latter doing the same took Baekhyun a bit aback.

“Are you having fun?” the voice of the man had a hint of tease.

Baekhyun hummed, smiling. “I guess.”

“Do you want to dance?” Yixing finally offered.

Maybe it was the liquor running through his veins, or maybe because it was the high of the night that made Baekhyun agree.

Yixing held his hand as he guided him to the sea of dancing people. They squeezed themselves in, found a tiny space and they started dancing.

Baekhyun was a tad shy at first, but the upbeat song _What do you mean by Justin_ was too lit for him to just be bashful. He wanted to dance the night away, as he screamed into the crowd, “I’m fucking 18!” and some people cheered him on.

He was too intoxicated that his fleeting gaze somehow landed into a pair of intrusive ocean eyes, and was captivated to enter the depths that everything else turned into a blur. The man was standing high on that exclusive corner at the second floor, stance dangerously domineering, while swirling a glass of drink in his hand. Baekhyun could barely see his face due to the poor directions of lights but he knew that man was someone he shouldn’t mess with.

Baekhyun only tore his eyes away when Yixing started to inch his face closer to him and the last thing he saw was the man raising his hand and one of his peers coming to him. He pushed the senior away, disgusted of his approach.

“Baekhyun, I like you.”

His heart was still racing like a horse in his chest after the brief eye contact with that stranger that he was rendered speechless to say his reply. He just left Yixing in the dance floor and visited the booth again, only to find his two friends already missing.

“BTCH BETTER HAVE MY MONEY!” oh that was Jongdae’s competitive voice amidst the noisy crowd. Baekhyun sighed gravely to himself as he took his seat again and told the bartender to give him a drink.

He was too preoccupied that he didn’t mind what was exactly the liquor being handed to him. He just chugged it into his empty stomach and the next episodes, he failed to remember.

What he can only remember up to the present was him waking up with a bad headache, in a suite room, naked and tangled in the sheets, a man sleeping right next to him with a dragon art tattoo swirling down his back. Albeit the ache pounding all over his body, Baekhyun struggled to dress himself up and then off he ran away for his life.

  * ••



“Byun Baekhyun! What the hell did you just do?” Kyungsoo’s eyes are already wide and round but are now twice bigger as he expresses his disappointment and anger towards his friend.

The three of them are sitting on some broken chairs as they watch hopelessly the remnants of the chaos created by those goons.

Baekhyun runs his hands down his face problematically, and cries, “I can't remember, I really can't remember Kyungsoo.”

“I still really thought it was that Zhang guy but I never thought you actually bagged the trophy that night—aww!” Kyungsoo hit Jongdae in his arm, chastising him for saying that.

“What am I going to do? I’m afraid Kyungsoo, Jongdae… What if he discovers about Byul? No…” Baekhyun shakes his head in fear. “Not my Byul.”

“What you should be focusing right now is the thing about you promising him to pay. We don’t want you paying your organs like you’re some butchered cow in the market. Freaking 1 billion, Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo grits, trying to get the distressed friend back into his senses.

“But didn’t you sell your organs to him already? I mean your virginity?”

“Jongdae!” the two choruses and Jongdae shuts his mouth.

“Ahh…” Kyungsoo massaged the side of his head. “I think I’m going to die early because of you two.”

“But speaking of Byul, shouldn’t that mafia know what he left you? A child? A responsibility? Byul might actually save you, you know? A mafia like him doesn’t like father responsibilities. And you can actually file him a case.” Jongdae says, sharing his thoughts.

“I’m not even sure he’s the father!” Baekhyun half screams.

“Why? Were you really a hoe and you slept with other men five years ago?” Kyungsoo jibes.

“No!” he denies. “But! What if he’s not that man?”

“But he was claiming that you didn’t just meet five years ago, but you freaking _fucked_ each other!”

“Your mouth Jongdae.” Kyungsoo reprimands.

“I really don’t know what to do now but…” Baekhyun sighs. “I will do my best. We will continue running this business, maybe I’ll go to the bank for a loan just to settle this sht at once.”

“Baekhyun are you sure?” This time, his friends give him worrying looks. For real, they are just truly concerned for him.

“Hmm.” He tries to smile. “I’m going to protect Byul at all cost.”

But Baekhyun failed to get that loan. There is no other options left for him to choose other than sacrificing his own organs. Just thinking about it is already sending shivers to his gut. They already raided Mr. Kim’s place but the man is really gone. He tried all of his best, but his poor ass couldn’t take him to places.

Baekhyun is literally doomed.

Baekhyun goes home and gives his son a warm smile like he just got back from an ordinary day in the restaurant with no 1 billion won weighing in his shoulders.

“Papa!” Byul runs to him, leaving his toys and Baekhyun immediately crouches down to accommodate his height and take him into his warm solacing hug. He then pushes the child slightly away to cup and squish his cheeks and rain him with kisses. Byul giggles, feeling ticklish.

“How’s my baby? Did you meet some friends?”

“Eung! And papa! Can you come to school tomowo?”

Baekhyun frowns a bit, curious. “Why? What’s special?”

“Teacher said you need to come!”

His mother in the background answers for the child, who is washing some dishes. “There’s a PTA meeting. If you can’t go, I’ll be the one to attend. I know you can’t leave the restaurant.”

Baekhyun lets out a sigh. “I will go. I’ll leave the restaurant to Jongdae and Kyungsoo.”

Next day comes. Baekhyun leaves the restaurant to his friends, bidding the PTA meeting as an excuse. He reaches the school after a short taxi ride, worrying about mingling with obnoxious parents.

When he’s just about to enter the school premises, Baekhyun catches the sight of that mafia’s underboss standing near a car across the street, and he freezes more in fear to see that the mafia boss is inside the vehicle, already looking at him.

Baekhyun gulps hard, scared, and he runs inside the school in a rush. He’s taking Byul out. The mafia’s are already here for his son.

Searching Byul is easy as he already spots the child playing with the other children in the playground.

“Papa.” Byul goes instantly to him with a happy smile on his face but his bubbly vibe doesn’t rich to Baekhyun’s fretting emotions. He just sweeps his child off the ground and carries him in his arms.

“W-We got to leave baby! We got to leave.” He says in a stutter, walking hastily out of the other exit.

“But Papa… scwool…”

“Just follow papa, papa will protect you—aah!” But it is already too late.

Baekhyun bumps into the two scary goons and he backs away quick, hugging his child protectively.

The man greets him a menacing grin, not saying a thing but ensuring his presence chills the blood running in Baekhyun’s system.

Before Baekhyun could find his voice to speak, the underboss starts to sputter, “Byun Aera, 47 years old, working in a hair salon and Byun Byul, five years old, preschooler attending this school.”

“You only have to mess with me but not my family!” Baekhyun cries and Byul starts to feel scared.

“Papa…”

“We’re only here to warn you Mr. Byun. So you know what will happen if you don’t—” the underboss is silenced by his boss hand signal.

The mafia’s eyes are already shining in amusement, entirely focused at the child Baekhyun is carrying. Baekhyun takes another step back, feeling the dangerous gaze of the man at his child.

“Don’t you dare—”

“Ah, I see. Five years old.” He finally speaks, smirking. “Sehun, is he?”

“Byun Baekhyun, 24 years old. A single dad.” The underboss who revealed to be Sehun, answers.

The mafia only scoffs. “Hand me the child, don’t be scared.”

“Over my dead body.” Baekhyun gripes.

The taller raises his brow, challenging. “You mean it?”

Baekhyun trembles, silenced.

“I just want to see his face and that’s all. Then we will leave.” The mafia bargains. "I'll give you another week of extension, just face me the child.”

Baekhyun with no other choice left, coaxes Byul to face the stranger, voice croaking. “Baby, _a friend_ , wants to meet you. Say hi…”

Byul obliges, very young to know the harshness of this world, heart untainted. “Hi Mister! I’m Byul!”

The mafia’s grin widens, obviously pleased of the discovery unfolding before him. “It’s Loey Park… Mr. Loey Park, _child_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥺💛


	3. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun finds the most unbelievable way to pay his debt. He braves a visit to the mafia's place to announce the news, but it turns out Loey has other plans to make him remember the truth of their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im already warning you young children that this story includes smut. i already put it in the tags so i remind you to be responsible with whatever you read okay. anyway this chap doesnt contain one but maybe the suceeding chapters... 🤔
> 
> leave nice comments, love you

* * *

“EMERGENCY MEETING!!” Baekhyun burst through the door of his restaurant causing surprised jumps from the few customers eating there and his two btch friends who already have their mouths hanged open at the fear evident on the intruder’s face.

He brisk walks to them and they form their trio circle.

“Wait is this like _among us_ and we hunt who’s the imposter?”

Jongdae tries that joke and Kyungsoo miraculously bites along.

“Why ask who when we both know who the imposter is?” and they both judge the exhausted Baekhyun a look. Feeling their stares, Baekhyun swats them back to their senses.

“Yah! I have good and bad news.”

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asks, sounding impatient.

“The good or the bad?”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Fck beating around the bush, we all know you only brought the bad ones.”

“Okay…” Baekhyun huffs. “Mr. Loey Park extended the due date.”

“Oh thank god…” Kyungsoo sighs in relief but then frowns at the new name heard. “Wait who?”

“That mafia!” Baekhyun talks in hushed whispers. “His name is Loey Park.”

“Fine _Brother Loey Loey Loey_ , what the fck is the other bad news?” Jongdae interjects.

“You know that I went to Byul’s school for his PTA meeting right?”

His friends synchronously nod, “Hmm?”

“And when I was about to enter the school, I saw these two mafias already waiting outside and I was scared to death that maybe they were there to hunt my child and maybe use him as a bait or I don’t know!” Baekhyun trembles. Jongdae and Kyungsoo gasp, horrified.

“Oh my God…”

“Byun Baekhyun…”

“So I went hurriedly inside to escape with Byul but it was too late because they were already guarding the other exit doors.”

“Where’s Byul?” Kyungsoo ensures first.

“He’s at home now, with Mama. I told them to lock the doors and to never open it unless it’s me.”

His friends sigh greatly in relief. But Jongdae asks next, wondering. “So he let you pass just easy like that?”

“He bargained. He just wanted to see Byul in exchange of the extended due date. They already made research prior their surprise visit. They already know my mom’s name and age, where she works and Byul’s identity. But this Loey Park seems more amused of the fact that Byul is five years old and I’m afraid he knew right at that moment.” Baekhyun’s eyes are starting to get misty as he explains and Kyungsoo ushers him close to comfort him.

“Don’t worry. If he knew then he won’t harm Byul for sure.”

“But what if he kills us all and he takes Byul only?” Baekhyun starts to fret at the horrendous possibilities.

“Nothing will happen Baekhyun.” Jongdae assures. “By the way, I will try to ask my friend who works in the bank if he could let me loan some cash. We will just wait for the confirmation and hope for the best.” and announces his news. Baekhyun feels a bit ease to hear it.

“Thanks guys. I’m really sorry for dragging you to my problems.” He sobs in Kyungsoo’s embrace.

“It’s not your fault Baekhyun. It’s Mr. Kim’s. He sold you to that mafia. But it just turns out that maybe he’s a part of your past.” Jongdae says, now joining the group hug.

Then they cheer with a glum tone, “Three musketeers ehy ehy.”

  * ••



Baekhyun ventures once again from one bank to the other hoping one will accept him for the loan. It’s already half of the day and he’s not progressing even a bit.

He already feels hopeless but a poster ad pasted on a wall of a restaurant catches his attention.

**[JOIN OUR COOKING CONTEST AND WIN A CASH PRIZE OF 30 MILLION WON!]**

Baekhyun’s eyes sparkles into cash dollars, as he peels the poster ad off the glassed wall. He stares at it in amazement, feeling a surge of hope coming through.

“I will join this contest!”

Before the two mafias left him that day, the _Loey Park_ actually handed him a business card. “ _You can find me here.”_

Baekhyun hops in a taxi, instructing the driver to bring him to the mafia’s place. It’s a bit far and Baekhyun starts to regret going.

But then he reaches the place therefor there’s no going back. He suddenly doesn’t know what to do. Should he ring the bell? Or just run away? But before he could even decide, the ironed gates of hell already opens for him, luring him to enter.

Bracing himself, he enters, feeling the chills specking back all over his body.

It is quiet. He expects men on post to scare him but there’s none. The winding stone path leads him directly to the colossal structure. The mansion looms immaculately, flanked by rows of trees crowned in viridescent, swaying gently to the wind. At its threshold stands a beautiful marbled fountain, the sound of the water melodic, echoing into the stilling silence.

Baekhyun now wonders if he actually entered the right place.

He walks further near, the attraction distracting him until his feet lead him to step on the green meadows. The feeling is soft, luring him to roll around them and lay to stare at the blue sky.

But then he hears growling… _growling_ , he frowns curious of where the sound is originating and so he whirls around, only to find that the sound comes from three huge K9s, now gritting madly at his anonymity.

Baekhyun can slowly feel his soul leaving his body. His fear signals the dogs to chase him and Baekhyun finds no escape, choosing to drop himself down and brace himself. He lets out an ear splitting scream, hugging himself defenseless yet before the dogs can even jump at him, someone whistles.

The dogs stop growling and are now whining away. Baekhyun lifts his head up to see what just happened. The dogs returned to their master whose white polo shirt has its few buttons open, stained with splashes of blood. Blonde hair ruffled in disarray, bullets of sweat in his temples. His hands are also covered with the crimson fluid and he used the wine in the flask to wash them away.

It’s Loey and he looks ravishing but petrifying at the same time.

Baekhyun shivers as he stares, pupils dilating in obvious fear.

Loey shows his signature mocking smirk, throwing the flask after using and that Sehun guy beside him hands him some tissues. It looks like he just came from an underground business. “My, my… you gave me an idea. Why not be the food of my dogs?”

“I-I’m not here to pay with my organs.” Baekhyun manages to speak though shaking.

Loey just chuckles, dangerously deep. He waits for Baekhyun to rise up from the ground, the poster ad crumbled in his hands, until he’s near but in a cautious distance.

“I-I’m joining a food contest.” He says almost fast, above a whisper.

Loey doesn’t speak, which is scarier. He continues to clean his bloody hands and it appears like a warning to Baekhyun, effectively distracting him.

“I-It’s going to happen a day after your due date, so if you could give me more time—”

“How much?”

“E-Eh?” Baekhyun still can’t manage to maintain the eye contact but he can feel the latter’s melting stare boring through his soul. “J-Just 30 million won.”

Loey scoffs, laughs but then stops right away, the evidence of merriment dying quickly out of his façade. “You owe me a billion, Mr. Byun.”

This time, Baekhyun courageously faces the mafia. “But you owe me your child’s life. I know, you know Byul is yours. So isn’t it fair that you deduct my debt after all the money I used to support your son?”

Whatever is running in Baekhyun’s mind at this moment, he too can’t understand why. He just talks without thinking and for sure Kyungsoo’s going to kill him for his carelessness.

Loey raises a brow now done cleaning his hands as he throws the wipes away. “How sure are you that the child is mine? You can’t even remember what happened to us.”

“I-I can't remember yes, because I was drunk!”

“And how sure are you it’s not only me you slept with?”

“I-I’m sure.” Baekhyun says, recoiling, “I stopped drinking after that incident.”

“So you actually believe me that we fuck?” Loey continues the interrogation, finding Baekhyun’s audacity amusing.

“D-Do you have a dragon tattoo in your back?”

“Ah…” Loey laughs shortly then proceeds in tearing off his shirt, earning a surprise gasp from Baekhyun. The mafia reveals his well toned muscular body, tainted and flawed with scars from the past. Baekhyun can feel his pupils quivering at the immaculate body before him, can feel his throat drying up like a Sahara desert.

The mafia then turns around and almost at once, Baekhyun covers another gasp.

It’s there, the tattoo.

“O-Oh my god.”

Loey covers it back again, wearing the shirt but doesn’t button it close. He swivels slowly around to face the smaller, who keeps shriveling under his gaze.

“You only remember waking up next to me but not the entire thing we did that night?” He snorts. “Pathetic.”

Baekhyun is suddenly bereft of speech, shocked for obtaining an important evidence. He stays put as the mafia approaches and towers him.

Loey nears his face closer to the smaller’s, smirking at his docile behavior. “I’d decrease your debt, if…” then ghosts his lips close to Baekhyun’s ear, ensuring he hears him clearly. “…you remembered how you turned yourself into a slut that night just to suck and ride my cock.”


	4. Loey visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's about to lose his mind just thinking about how he and that mafia made Byul. 
> 
> The mafia visits Baekhyun again, not to intend harm but, he comes as a customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! sorry for the late update! Thank you for the love guys! Please leave nice comments. I love you 🥺💛

* * *

Baekhyun remains incredulous that he left the mafia’s palace whole and alive that day. The encounter is blood curdling, more when he ponders about the only solution the mafia told him—Remember what they did during the frightful night of his birthday.

“How would I know?” He cries, “How would I know?” He’s been staring at the void for hours now while eating the mixed fried rice Mama Byun made for him.

Mama Byun shakes her head in dismay as she observes her worrying son from their small living room. “ _Look at this idiot again… just what is it now that’s making him so work up like this?”_

“Mama, what’s wrong with papa?” Byul suddenly asks.

Mama Byun automatically shifts her gaze back to the curious child, giving him an assuring smile. She continues to fix him in his uniform, now combing his soft locks. “Your papa just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He’ll be fine. Now go and give him a hug. We’re off to school.”

Byul huffs and pouts before walking towards his distressed father who’s sitting in a trance at their tiny dining area. He tugs the cloth of his pants to take his attention. “Papa…”

Baekhyun jolts, peering down to look at his small child. Staring at Byul now takes him back to another reverie, discerning more of the mafia’s facial features on his child’s face.

“I’m right. Byul is _really_ his child.”

“Papa?” Byul tilts his head curiously.

Baekhyun shakes off the daze out of his head, now moving to lift his child to sit on his lap. “I love you baby.” He squeezes him in his embrace. “I’ll do anything for you.”

“I love you too papa!” poor Byul, innocent of what’s actually running in his papa’s mind.

_How did we make you, Byul?_

“Perhaps when you were gone missing for hours, the entire dawn, he actually kidnapped you and took advantage of your drunk state?” Kyungsoo says, helping Baekhyun and his puzzled memories. The restaurant is already opened but they’re waiting still for customers to come through.

Jongdae frowns, “Nah, you remember him saying you were bold, brave and loud? Maybe you’re the one who actually followed him?”

“I don’t know…” Baekhyun has his elbows propped against the table as he grapples his hair in frustration. “I also think Jongdae is right. That goon sounded like it was actually my fault in the first place, saying I’m the one who actually beg for it.”

“Eww.” Kyungsoo cringes, disgusted.

Jongdae smirks, agreeing on the other hand. “Why would I blame you Byun _holy_ Baekhyun? I wouldn’t blame you for pouncing at him. If he’s not only your baby daddy then… ahh!” Kyungsoo right away smacks him in the arm and he whines back, “I’m just kidding!”

“I’m surprise though, that you’re not mad at me guys for exposing Byul to him like that.” Baekhyun draws a huge sigh, releasing his hair to sit straight on the chair.

“Because it seems like the mafia is so curious about you.” Always the adviser, Kyungsoo says. “Think about it. He bargained to extend the due date in exchange of wanting to see Byul’s face only. And also, he just wanted you to remember what happened that night which is suspicious.”

“Then what am I supposed to do? How can I remember?” Baekhyun is beyond exasperated.

“Then live with him.” Jongdae speaks it out like it’s the coolest idea ever. He just made them gape at him in disbelief.

“What?” He frowns at his two friends’ galvanized expressions.

“What are you talking about—”

“That’s a great idea.” Miraculously, Kyungsoo thinks it’s also the best way.

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun wails at how chary their brains stir.

“But maybe that’s the only way.” Kyungsoo’s face remained serious, now eye to eye with him. “Maybe the answer to your broken memory is the one you actually made it with?”

“Oh customers!” Jongdae exclaiming at the door abruptly ceases their serious conversation as they peered at the door, only to have their faces morphed in disappointment.

“Oh dear…”

“Oh my god…”

“Now I believe the phrase, _speaking of the devil_ …”

The customers are no other than Loey Park and his gang.

Their group don’t seem to bring bad intentions seeing that they just dominated the small place to fill the tables and eat. Their boss Loey sits on the most center table, still appearing stunning but intimidating in his two piece black and blue tux suit, blonde hair style fixed and lustrous, and Baekhyun volunteers to approach him since his two friends are frightened enough, hiding in the kitchen corner.

“W-What d-do you want? If you came for the payment, I still don't—”

“I came as a customer.” The mafia straight away cuts him. “Can’t you see?”

Baekhyun takes in a deep breath before asking, “M-May I take your order sir?”

“Just impress me.” His subtle smirk, just a small pouting of his lips, narrowing of his eyes and tilting of his head, is just so infuriating.

“Okay…” Baekhyun says in a sigh, keeping his calm. “It won't take a while sir.”

Baekhyun returns to the kitchen and is right away interrogated by his friends.

“Did he ask for the payment?”

“Did he do something horrible to you?”

Baekhyun lets out a heavy sigh for the nth time. And there is fire in his eyes as he gazes at his friends. “Our guest wants an impressing meal.”

And it only takes a few seconds for his friends to join him in this kitchen quest. “Bring it on.”

Strawberry Baek and friend’s restaurant is always busy but not this much “ _bustling_.” Suddenly it’s searing with determination inside the kitchen, there’s a lot of cooking moments happening at once. The pan skills, the fast chopping of ingredients, the boiling sounds, everyone near might think there’s a cooking contest inside.

At last, they are done and the mouth watering dishes are ready to serve.

They all put it in three separate trolleys, with one filled with the special dishes meant for the mafia boss to devour only.

Baekhyun wheels the special trolley to serve it to Loey, bullets of sweat dripping down from his temples, a proof of his overworking and effort in his kitchen.

Loey is already staring at him, tantalizing eyes shining in merriment, a smirk already plastered on his face and if Baekhyun focuses at him more, he’ll probably melt under his predatory gaze. So Baekhyun shies his stare down, until he reaches the mafia’s table. He clears his throat before placing each dish on the table, cold hands slightly trembling, nervous of the mafia’s judgment.

The smell of good food wafts in the whole restaurant, that some stomachs are already heard grumbling. Everyone can tell that the food taste superb base on the aroma alone.

But it never crosses Baekhyun’s mind, not only when the boss’s sidekick comes near and interrupts, volunteering to taste the food first. Ah, of course, they’d think Baekhyun is a desperate man that would plan to end this person’s life by poisoning him because he has no ways to pay; but they are clearly wrong about him.

This Sehun guy is about to use the utensils but Baekhyun stops him with his promise, “I play fair. I didn’t put anything that would harm your boss. But sir, do you have food allergies?”

Loey then signals a hand to stop his sidekick and Sehun steps backward quickly. The mafia’s amused smirk deepens, clearly impressed of Baekhyun’s words.

“I don't. I’d like you to join me though.” Loey says, the baritone of his voice reverberating through Baekhyun’s bones, the sound powerful enough to make him sit on that chair across the guest.

Loey might have seen the shock registering on his face before he could ever hide it. The mafia’s smirk slightly transforms into a smile as a bashful blush brands the smaller’s cheeks.

“I’ll eat well.” The mafia bids before taking a spoonful of Baekhyun’s famous dish.

Baekhyun waits for his reaction with bated breath but Loey doesn’t discern his anticipation and just continues to eat.

Kyungsoo and Jongdae come next to serve the other dishes to the rest of the mafia members, six huge men, and then leaving fast like jet-planes once done.

The other men only start to eat when they deem the safety of their boss. Baekhyun can already hear the “ _hmm_ ”, different sounds of expressing how delicious the food is, here and there, but it aggravates him that this mafia boss is the only one staying quiet, with his face void of emotions. Like Baekhyun can accept him not liking the dish, or perhaps just a small “ _this is good._ ” as a short comment but, the mafia never says a thing.

Thirty minutes pass by quick and the mafia eventually finishes his food. Not even a grain left in his plate. Okay, maybe Baekhyun will take that as a compliment.

But still, he wants it verbally spoken.

Loey cleans his mouth with a napkin, places it down before speaking, “Did you already sign up for that cooking contest?”

A pout is already tugging in Baekhyun’s lips as he replies, “I’m registering tomorrow.”

He thought Loey wouldn’t notice it but the mafia has sharp eyes, he observes keenly and perceives his pouting face as “ _interesting_ ”.

“Hmm. Make sure to tell me updates whether you got in or not. I want to make sure I’m getting my 30 million.” Loey supplies.

Hearing the money agreement going down 30 million stuns Baekhyun briefly, “W-What? S-So my debt, you really decreased it to—”

“No. But you promised you’ll be paying me 30 million once you win, right?”

Baekhyun gulps, tensed. “R-Right.”

“Okay,” still stoic, the mafia bids, “I’m going to surprise visit you anytime soon. You see, I’m quite an impatient man and I’m _very_ particular with promises.”

Oh dear.

“I’m going to give you that 30 million.” Baekhyun pledges like he’s growing a money tree at his backyard that he could just pick, once it’s season.

The mafia scoffs, “Just make sure.” then he rises from his seat and is about to leave but Baekhyun stops him by asking,

“How’s the food?”

Loey stares at him, soul-piercing that Baekhyun is already regretting for asking that absurd question.

But he gets just _that_ , silence, _nada_. The mafia continues to exit his restaurant but not his sidekick, who’s apparently approaching the stunned and disappointed Baekhyun.

“Don't worry. Our boss isn't fond of words but he makes sure he does it through actions. You can tell it already by looking at how clean he left his plate.”

Baekhyun glances briefly at the mafia’s plate and his sidekick is indeed right, it’s consumed well. He brings back his gaze to the man and finds him already grinning.

“That means he approves your cooking. I hope that answers your question.” Then he places a wad of wons on the table. “Here’s our payment.”

Once the last guest left after paying and giving him a bow, the idiotic smile he has been trying to keep, finally plays across his face. Baekhyun palms the blush suffusing on his cheeks and mutters, “Why can’t you just say it?”

He feels his gut suddenly swarmed with butterflies.

When his eyes land on the amount of money right in front of him, Baekhyun can't help but wheeze loudly, bringing back his friends out, who’ve been worrying to death about him for hours now inside the kitchen corner.

“What happened—” Kyungsoo gasps.

“Are you okay—” Jongdae squeals.

Baekhyun stammers, “I-Is th-this real money?” and takes the wad with trembling hands. Never in his entire life had he held this much money, not until now.

“L-Let’s count?” Jongdae and Kyungsoo join him in the table and together they counted the pieces of won, separating the wad into three.

After a while, Baekhyun tells his count, “I-I got four million won, how about you?”

“I got three million…” Kyungsoo is near speechless.

And Jongdae exclaims his surprise. “I got the same too!”

“S-So total…” Baekhyun blinks his eyes fast, in utter disbelief, “Te-Ten million?!”

A pin drop of silence.

And then they scream on top of their lungs.

  * ••



Loey’s silver gray Mercedes cruises down the freeway, traveling south to meet some transactions by the coast. He’s sitting in the back passenger seat, staring out the car window, with so much high quality leather cushioning him that he could barely feel the vehicle sneering at speed limits.

Sehun, who’s on the shotgun seat, interrupts his boss’s trail of thoughts as he passes him an envelope with pertinent documents in it. Loey takes it from his hand, and Sehun tells the further details.

“The accuracy percentage is 99%, boss.”

Loey pulls the legal paper out of the envelope and a triumphant grin graces his face, “Hmm, I see… this is fun.”

_“Based on the testing results obtained from analyses of the DNA loci listed, the probability of paternity is 99.99%...”_


	5. Loey's Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short peek of the mafia's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a chapter introducing our Loey briefly, and his say about their secret, about Byul, his future plans... his pov but still third person narration.
> 
> thank you again for the love!! saying this for the nth time now. If you could leave nice comments as well because i really enjoy reading them. just to like boost my happy bar?? hehehe love you 🥺💛

* * *

Lord Loey Park is currently known as the most powerful and dangerous mafia boss on earth, leading the group _Phoenix_ for a few years now after his father passed him the responsibility. At the very young age of 12, he was already exposed to the grotesque world of criminal society. While his father was leading the mafia, he had to hide in the identity of _Jung Sejoo,_ a guy with a thick and round rimmed glasses always perched on the bridge of his nose, possessing a shy persona, to at least attain the normal achievements that average people have to get in life. That includes going to school, taking a course, passing boards and getting a job.

It was hard to venture the normal life. Encountering a lot of mafia wars, being captured so many times as the dog bait, he grew tired but used to it. But the struggles he’d been through made him stronger and strategic, turning him into someone fitted next to take the throne.

His father passed away due to an illness, his mother passed away when she gave birth to him. Loey was provided a best friend as he grew mature and that was no other than Sehun, his sidekick up until this time.

Being the only mafia who had once lived his life like a normal person, who graduated with latin honors, who once worked in one of the most prestigious telecommunication company which holds all the accesses in the government, it just made him advantageous, shocking the world as he becomes the king of the universe in a snap at the age of 24.

Loey is now unstoppable, no rival mafia can beat his legacy. He’s even more powerful compared to his deceased father.

But how in a world did a strong mafia like him encounter the Byun Baekhyun?

Loey knows but, he just wants to make sure Baekhyun remembers. The day after a thrilling night well spent, Baekhyun just vanished into a thin air. And instead of searching for him, Loey decided to wait.

Until now, Loey remains surprised that nothing came out from that stranger’s mouth—making it seemed like his plan was executed clean.

But once he does remember, Loey might have the need to get rid of him.

Yet here comes Byul jarring Loey’s already chaotic world. Fate was indeed playing with him. Mr. Kim, a tenant, a swindler, owe him millions of won and the man escaped but not after leaving a contract to trace Baekhyun, his alleged proxy. The informations revealing tickled Loey’s interest. He felt like the answers were coming to him without him having to search for them.

Days before raiding Baekhyun’s restaurant, Loey asked his men to do the research about the small Byun family. And there was really something about Byun Baekhyun that made the mafia dead curious. The child is five years old and Baekhyun is a single dad. There’s no traces of marriage, even past and current relationships obtained from the sources and that made Baekhyun appear like he was some sort of a blessed mankind to bear a child without needing a partner.

_What if…_

_Could it be?_

Loey did his advance. He asked one of his underlings to visit the child in school and take samples for the DNA without harming him. They took a strand of the child’s hair and the left sandwich he wasn’t able to finish during recess with his saliva on it. After securing the specimens, he asked some experts to do the process for him.

It really looks like, it’s not only one secret that he must know.

Loey expected the single dad to be in rage, to run away with his child, but this Baekhyun now was something else. The mafia already accepted that this man couldn’t pay him back, after all the background check. Whatever he’d do to him once he failed to pay, Loey’s still thinking about a good way.

But Baekhyun coming to visit him in his own abode, alone and defenseless, Loey grew more intrigued of him.

“Sir. Mr. Kim’s proxy is here.” One of his underlings announce while he’s in his underground basement.

The underground basement is where he tortures people who messed with him, who he had to get rid of, captured annoying men from the rival syndicate, and even his underlings who failed and disappointed him. It’s almost dark in there with only one swinging light bulb illuminating the dank room, the stench of cigarettes was overwhelming to the lungs, boxes of illegal goods piled up in every corner that Loey causally sits on if he had to rest after beating someone.

Today, he had to get rid of two men who swindled him for wrong goods. The captives were on the floor, tied in ropes, barely moving and in mortal pain.

Loey was about to end their agony. He stood tall and domineering, caring less that his hands and shirt were stained with crimson blood, a thin paper cigarette hung from the bottom of his lip, the deadly smoke escaping from the corners of his mouth. In one hand, a gun lay loosely and his fingers almost pressing the trigger that would pierce bullets through the captives’ bodies, but lucky for these men, their lives were briefly spared.

“You mean, _Baekhyun_?” He curled a smirk.

“Yes. We saw him in the CCTV, waiting by the front gates, and he’s alone. Unarmed.”

Loey handed his gun to a nearby underling and then taking his wine flask from the other, he drank a huge gulp of the throat-burning alcohol, and then letting out a gust of air, as another grin escaped from his lips. “Let him come through. Don’t frighten our _cute_ guest.”

“But the K9s are unleashed.”

Loey chuckles, “I guess a little jump scare won’t kill him.”

Loey almost laughed at the timing. His dogs were about to tear the small guest apart. But, just one blow of a whistle from his lips and the rabid dogs turned automatically docile, backing away from the visitor.

He didn’t want to look that dirty so he cleaned his hands with the wine left in his flask, and then throwing it after. Sehun handed him some tissues to wipe them dry.

“My, my… you gave me an idea. Why not be the food of my dogs?”

“I-I’m not here to pay with my organs.” And Baekhyun trying to speak adamant with his trembling voice, made Loey smirk in amusement.

Loey saw Baekhyun again in his typical father clothes, the huge polo shirt and the baggy jeans, the clothes almost eating him whole and making him small that the mafia was itched to just buy him the fancy ones. His eyes somehow sparkled a tad in awe at the sight of the cute intruder shaking as he stood up from the ground and how he approached him cautiously. There was a crumbled poster Ad in his small grip and Loey raised his brow at it quizzically.

“I-I’m joining a food contest.”

Loey chose not to speak, the silence meant to allow him to say more but, the guest took it in a wrong way as Loey saw the evident fear in his eyes. And then he found out that the smaller was actually staring at the way he cleaned his bloody hands.

“I-It’s going to happen a day after your due date, so if you could give me more time—”

“How much?”

“E-Eh?” he got him stammering. Loey had his eyes riveted on him, meant to observe every reaction he makes. “J-Just 30 million won.”

Loey laughed at his audacity, but he didn’t want to show him he’s that _delighted_ , so he put on his usual scary façade.

“You owe me a billion, Mr. Byun.”

“But you owe me your child’s life. I know, you know Byul is yours. So isn’t it fair that you deduct my debt after all the money I used to support your son?”

Oh.

Loey couldn’t suddenly believe how this single dad thinks.

“How sure are you that the child is mine? You can't even remember what happened to us?” the obliviousness was starting to irk him. _He really can't remember or was he playing pretend?_

“I-I can't remember yes, because I was drunk!”

_Ah, really?_

“And how sure are you it’s not only me you slept with?” Loey was already giving him the hard gaze. He’s not usually the type who prolongs useless conversations like this.

“I-I’m sure.” Baekhyun pouted. “I stopped drinking after that incident.”

_Interesting_.

“So you actually believe me that we fucked?”

With gooey eyes, that appeared soft and untainted, Baekhyun swerved to ask him, “D-Do you have a dragon tattoo in your back?”

“Ah…” Loey laughed and didn’t make too much dragging suspense. He just tear off the remaining buttons of his shirt open, pulling an in-awe expression from the smaller that got him grinning. Loey felt a bit proud at that moment.

When he turned around and revealed the tattoo drawn on his back, he heard the smaller gasped. He couldn’t help but widen his grin at the shocked sound.

He put on the shirt back but not closing it as he returned to face the smaller. He wanted this cute intruder to enjoy the view of his abs. “You only remember waking up next to me but not the entire thing we did that night?” He scoffed. “Pathetic.”

But the smaller’s speechlessness was slowly annoying him. Loey was kinda aggravated of himself that he couldn’t suddenly read what this strange guy was thinking. He was dying to know, _did he remember or not?_

So he took his silence to continue, approaching his face close. Loey was briefly distracted of the man’s quivering pupils, distracted of his plumped pink lips shaped like the caret symbol that he remembered kissing lavishly once.

_Ah, maybe I’d spare you because you are cute._

“I’d decrease your debt if…” then he ghosted his lips near to his ear and whispered, “…you remembered how you turned yourself into a slut that night just to suck and ride my cock.”

Loey felt the smaller flinched at his mere breath touching his skin, pushing him to move back and run away for his life, screaming.

His men who were just hiding on their posts, were about to chase him on a qui vive but Loey held out his hand again to cease them.

“Let him.” He smirked. “Raiden.”

The man called immediately walked near. “Yes boss.”

“Make sure that he goes back home safe.”

Loey couldn’t understand himself as well, as to why he planned to take his brunch at the smaller’s restaurant before going to a big transaction. Something about Baekhyun’s amusing determination was intriguing him.

Maybe he was clearly wrong about him.

Loey wanted to test him, and he knew for sure, that he was giving the guy a chance to poison him.

But ah, he really did get him wrong.

Baekhyun served him a food that tasted so much like home. Loey didn’t like confabulating, so he just ate quietly, savoring the taste of this gourmet food. Ah, somehow, he momentarily remembered his deceased nanny, who used to cook him good food back in the years.

Eventually he just found himself consuming all the food—it was delicious. Now he understood where Baekhyun’s courage of joining the contest was coming.

Loey would definitely come back to try more.

So the mafia boss had a great idea.

Given that the poor guy was only striving at ends meet for “ _their_ ” son, Loey thought he should reward the distressed parent.

In his running Mercedes, off to visit a transaction by the south coast, he suggested an idea after seeing the DNA test result.

“Sehun, let the guys visit that restaurant everyday as discreet as possible, and make sure you leave a great tip.”

“Noted, boss.” Then the underling continued to ask, “So now that you have the DNA result, are you going to take that child?”

Loey only smirked. “No, I’d let them come to me instead.”

_I’m going to make them._


	6. Oh, No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare? or true-to-life event? Baekhyun can't really tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Again thank you for the love. And pls bare with me if i only write 1k-2k words per chap. because if it gets kinda lengthy, i find it hard to finish. huhuhu
> 
> please leave nice comments, love you 🥺💛

* * *

Baekhyun wakes up to his alarm clock as if it’s an emergency, as if sleeping had become a crime. He feels his brain now flat as a battery after all the exertions of the night of erratic problem solving.

Today is the day that he’s joining that cooking contest.

“ _You owe me a billion, Mr. Byun.”_

Just a mere thought of the mafia’s deep menacing voice pulsating into his bones, causes the hair all over his body to rise in fear. He goes pale white and nauseous, feeling all his vital organs shaking, “Guys calm down, you’re staying with me till the day I die.”

Baekhyun immediately scampers out of the comforts of his bed, and straight away walk into the bathroom to wash himself. After ensuring he is clean and fresh, he chooses the cutest outfit in his closet, he best believes, and changes into them quick.

Now facing the mirror, he pouts at his boring image reflected in it. _This is why you’re single since birth Baekhyun_! “How about a lil makeup?” he nods his head aggressively, answering his own question. “Ah okay okay! Just a little.”

Baekhyun’s already pretty but when he wears a lil makeup, especially putting a liner on his eyelids, it enhances his beauty more and he appears feisty and sexy. He’s more in the soft side without them honestly.

Once done, he barges out only to see Byul already awake and groomed in his school uniform. The small child is found blinking his round gooey eyes at the odd difference his papa put on his face. Byul actually sleeps with Baekhyun but last night, the child situated himself sleeping with Mama Byun.

Realizing it’s just the make up, Byul widens his eyes and lets out a gasp of awe. “Papa! You’re so pwetty!”

Baekhyun’s heart melted right away for the compliment. And this is also some of that moments that gets Baekhyun to think if the mafia is really the other father of his son, because the personality is a far cry from obviously.

Baekhyun goes down on his knees to level their heights and gushes as he surrounds the child in his embrace. “Aww baby, thank you!”

Byul presses his small body against his papa’s chest more, responding to the hug, and then extricates himself slightly away to cup his papa’s cheeks with his small dainty hands “Papa, tomowo is family day.” He grins.

The announcement renders Baekhyun briefly by surprise that he ends up stammering, “T-That’s great! Uncle Jongdae, Uncle Kyungsoo and Mama Byun can come with us. We’re a big happy family!”

Oh no.

Precious Byul, heart always soft, widens his smile excitedly, “Great! Teacher said there will be games!”

Baekhyun hums, now peeling off his child’s hands away from his face to hold them instead into his big ones and assures him. “It’s going to be Byul’s best family day ever!”

Byul squeals in gaiety.

On the other hand, Mama Byun is just standing by the kitchen the whole time, watching the father and son moment. She sighs to herself while worriedly looking still at her son. “ _Is he really okay?_ ”

Baekhyun leaves the restaurant again to his two friends not after reminding them about Byul’s family day in school. But the conversation turned out like a sad news for him.

“So who’s going to stay here? You know we need two people at least, right Baek? We can’t close it even a day knowing we need to pay someone a huge amount of money.” Kyungsoo said, which sounded a bit insensitive but he’s just actually saying the truth.

And Jongdae added saying, “And we notice that these days, there’s always this one customer who leaves great tip. Yesterday, someone came and left with 300 million won, I’m like, okay? And then today, another 200 million won!”

Baekhyun frowned at the information heard suspiciously but didn’t have the time to ponder more about it as he had to leave for a special audition today.

Heading to the venue, Baekhyun’s trail of thoughts in the taxi is more about feeling bad for promising Byul the best family day. Because earlier this morning, Mama Byun told him she couldn’t come too because she had to work in the salon.

“It’s just you and me, baby, sorry.” He glumly sighs.

The audition turns out to be something Baekhyun did not expect it to be. It’s going to be a show, like a Master Chef’s vibe but Korean version. He goes through the line, signs a form at the window to confirm his details, and goes to this room for a photo and a small interview.

Baekhyun sits in the chair, comb his soft locks to give it life before posing and telling a brief story of his life.

“I’m here for my son Byul. I’m here because I have to protect him. I’m here to make my baby proud, that he doesn’t need anything in this world, because he has me, his loving and amazing Papa who would do anything just to make him the happiest on earth.”

He passed the audition.

Baekhyun can’t believe he really did succeed the first round. The second round will be conducted next week and that will be the real thing as it’s going to be a trial round for their kitchen showdown.

Baekhyun walks himself home, almost a street away from his house. It’s already late at night because it took him almost whole day for there were a lot of people who auditioned.

He hums a song happily, excited to reach home and tell Mama Byun and Byul the good news.

But something happens way to fast in a movement he fails to discern. Someone emerges from the dark alley and jumps at him from behind. Baekhyun struggles to escape from his hold but just a handkerchief doused with a sleeping substance placed over his nostrils, he instantly drops unconscious.

Baekhyun stirs awake, enervated, and gasps aloud as he starts to regain his consciousness. He finds himself alone in a dank basement room, shackled captive in a chair, his hands tied behind.

He gazes around, fretting, his voice resonating against the walls as he begins to cry, “HELLO? PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!”

And almost at once, Baekhyun perceives a dark presence lurking behind him that gets him trembling more in fear. The stranger is too close that he can feel his warm breath with a niff of cigarette ghosting over his ear, holding so much familiarity in it.

Baekhyun holds his breath when the stranger ushers a knife close to his cheek, using the blunt side of it to tease, lightly piercing the softness of his flesh.

“You only have a few more days, and I’ll decide, whether it’s yours or your baby’s organs that I should take.”

Baekhyun wakes up screaming on top of his lungs, panicking in terror, his brain feeling shot through. Once his eyes discerns that he’s actually safe in his bedroom, he calms down, holding now unto his chest with his heart palpitating intensely.

Was that just a nightmare? But it felt vividly real. He slaps his hand against his cheek that the stranger who happened to be Loey, tried to pierce with a blunt knife. Then he proceeds to touch and feel his every vital organ, to see if they’re all still with him. Luckily, he’s still whole, unharmed, making it convincing enough that it was actually just a frightening nightmare.

Baekhyun walks out of the room, still in a haze moments of waking up from a nightmare with his hair disheveled, shirt crumpled and make up smudged. And in an instant, his eyes land on those dark domineering orbs that he believes belongs to no one else but to the same man he just met in his dream; Loey.

Suddenly, his fight or flight respond is malfunctioning—he wants to shout but couldn’t, seeing how calm his son and mama are at the moment, despite this stranger’s presence looming in their own abode.

Byul… Byul is sitting on the floor, with curious eyes darted at his alleged father. Loey only acknowledges Baekhyun with a small _mocking_ smirk (probably for the horrendous just-woke up look) before returning his gaze back to the child. They’re like conversing but through their gazes only. The mafia expectedly appears like a king on their small couch, man spreading, with one elbow propped on the arm chair, the side of his face rested on his folded knuckles.

Baekhyun didn’t notice Mama Byun coming out of the kitchen, not only when his mom calls his attention. “Oh you're finally awake. I heard you screaming in the room just now. Are you okay?” then she gasps. “And oh! I forgot to introduce to you our guest.”

Mama Byun pauses then smiles now with heart eyes at the mafia. “This is Mr. Loey Park, and he saved you last night. You almost got yourself in trouble but luckily he’s on time to save you.”

“W-Wait…” Baekhyun’s voice croak, maybe brought by all the shouting he did in his dreams and also the moment he woke up just now. “I c-came h-home with this person last night?”

“Hmm.” Mama Byun confirms. “He said some goons took you and almost kidnapped you, but he saved you on time—”

“THAT’S A LIE!!” he cuts her, shouting, that even Byul jolts at the tone of his voice.

Now all the attention is on him, including the one he dreaded getting in the first place. “I-It’s a lie.” He shakes his head.

There’s a stilling silence for a moment or two, and Baekhyun decides to break it by sweeping Byul off the floor, carrying him in his arms protectively, “We have family day today right?”

“Hmm.” Byul hums. “Uncle Soo and Uncle Dae couldn’t come. Mama Byun too.”

The respond is like a sock to his gut, he is clearly unaware that his child knows. “W-Who told you?”

“Uncle soo and Uncle Dae came earlier and twold me. Mama Byun also twold me.”

Baekhyun glares at his mom briefly, who looks away in guilt, then stares back at his son apologetically. “Baby I’m sorry.” He reaches to caress his hair. “I’m sorry. But don't worry. Papa is here. I’ll be with you.”

Byul shakes his head and Baekhyun wonders why his child doesn’t seem to appear upset.

Byul stretches out his small fingers, pointing to a direction, where the mafia is, giggling as he says, “Mr. Wowi (Loey) said he will come with us…”

Oh no.

“…you are my papa, and he’s my daddy!”

OH GOD NO.

But what actually happened…

Baekhyun was really kidnapped by some random hoodlum. Loey just happened to pass by their address street, with the actual purpose of wanting to see him for the cooking contest updates. But just on time, he saw the actual incident of that strange man dragging the collapsed Baekhyun into the dark alley. Loey and his four underlings followed, venturing into an abandoned basement.

That’s when Loey volunteered to go inside alone, finding the poor single dad shackled in a wooden chair. For a few miraculous moments, he felt relieved when the captive stirred awake, as he was shortly enamored of his beauty, reminded of the first day he met him. _Killer eye make up and stunning dress_. But Baekhyun waking up to consciousness, somehow startled Loey out of his trance, and it was so out of his character to scurry and hide behind the captive. So to save his “intimidating” image, he ended up scaring the poor guy a bit, (the knife thing and the threat to take his organs) and perhaps just to make him faint, because he didn’t want Baekhyun to witness him doing _another_ horrendous crime.

He felt a _bit_ bad though.

When he deemed Baekhyun going back unconscious, he asked Sehun to untie the guy and take him to a safe place.

Loey then returned to face the hoodlums, emitting a devilish aura that got everyone scooting into the corners. He looked like he could kill an army… he was seething in rage.


	7. Family Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games but, on a sad note, Byul just wants a Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took me kinda forever to do this chapter. it's kinda meh because my scheds a bit hectic these days
> 
> please leave nice comments to boost my depleting confidence level 🥺 love you 💛

* * *

What in the world is happening? For a few heavy moments, Baekhyun’s face washed blank in confusion, like his morning brain cells couldn’t move fast enough to take every information unfolding before him from his wide eyes.

Every muscle in his body just freezes and he only moves when Byul tries to break free from his hold. Byul slides his tiny body down till his small feet land on the floor and he scutters his way to where the mafia is, asking the strange man to take him on his lap.

A triumphant, small _father_ smile graces Loey’s face as he lifts Byul up to him without hesitation, pulling a mortified look from the single dad.

Baekhyun can't suddenly will his lips to move. As if stuck in underwater, everything turns slow and warbled as Byul points a finger now at him, and demanding him, “Papa! Hurry! We’re going to be late!”

Plus Mama Byun’s delighted mother laugh in the background—Baekhyun definitely needs months to explain to his small family how actually high they are in the level of danger.

And it’s game over. Baekhyun’s already dressed up to accompany his child for his family day, along with this goon that he didn’t expect agreeing in the first place. Is this a mafia thing? Is this like an underground business where they pretend nice to kids only to kidnap them after? Baekhyun shakes off the horrendous thoughts.

The mafia boss leads the way, to his car and Baekhyun bars the line there saying, “Hold up. My son and I will take the taxi, thank you.”

What if he’s not actually taking them to Byul’s school? What if this is all just a trap? That frightful nightmare is still creeping him out. He remains convinced that this man tried to abduct him.

But instead of asking him, Loey chooses to talk with Byul, “I have a cool car.”

And Byul’s already widening his eyes in awe of the luxurious vehicle. “Yeah! Cool!” He’s holding hands with his papa, so he gently tugs him along. “Papa! Please! Let’s ride Mr. Wowi’s car instead.”

Baekhyun is at loss of words, more when Byul moves to hug him in his waist and looks up to him with gooey pleading eyes, and his lips in a pout. “Puwease, papa…”

“I play fair.” Loey supplies, making Baekhyun shift his gaze at him, dumbstruck. “I won't do anything for _now_ , to harm you. Do you want a ride?”

Like Baekhyun has a choice.

The four seater car bowls along, with the front seats filled by Loey’s underlings, while Loey, Byul and Baekhyun occupies the back. It’s only Byul who is enjoying the feeling of being in the luxurious car, sitting on the mafia’s lap like a prince, even confident to initiate a conversation with the intimidating man.

“Mr. Wowi, this is such a cool car! I love it!” Byul squeals.

Loey appears calm and relaxed, with his elbow propped against the car door while he rests the side of his face on his folded knuckles, his other arm surrounded around the child’s waist to secure him from falling, dark but gentle gaze observing his mini version. He just hums, the low vibrato of his voice enough to send the usual chills down to Baekhyun’s spine.

Baekhyun stays quiet on the other side of the car, pretending like he’s looking out of the window but all ears on this strange father and son interaction. He actually wants to butt in and just update the mafia boss about the cooking contest but speechlessness is apparently stuck on his throat.

Byul’s voice squeaks as he asks. “Are you really rich?”

Loey chuckles, “I am.”

Byul nods his head, small lips parted agape. “Wow, you’re so cool and handsome too! I wanna grow up just like you—”

“Baby! Mr. Loey’s legs are probably hurting now! Come sit with Papa, hmm?” Baekhyun decides to interject in, tittering as he does. _Like not on his watch!_ He wants to roll out of this car now with his son just to save his innocence.

Byul huffs but obliges, scooting out of Loey’s hold to move and transfer in his papa’s arms.

Baekhyun then ushers the child to sleep. “Sleep. You need to be quiet. Don't disturb him, okay—”

“Mr. Wowi, are you married?” Byul tries his hardest to blurt out that question, earning a choking cough from the mafia’s underlings, a scandalized gasp from Baekhyun and an amused smirk from Loey.

Loey’s eyes twitches just slightly with affection, a gesture that is so abrupt, almost invisible for his persona.

“I’m not.” He mutters huskily.

Baekhyun swallows hard, feeling a hot blush creep up to his cheeks.

Byul giggles, “Cwool! My papa is swingle too! He’s hard working and pretty! Why not marry my papa—oomph!” Baekhyun had already unwrapped a round swirl lollipop, shoving it right on time a bit harshly into his son’s mouth to cease him from talking.

“Ah! Candy, pop rocks strawberry bubble gum…” Baekhyun forces a laugh, that is actually screaming awkwardness.

And Baekhyun’s heart races at speed when he hears Loey snickers. “Hmm, sounds fun.”

But Byul can sometimes be so annoying. A five year old kid, so curious of everything in this world, can't blame him really. He pops out the candy off his mouth and talks again. “Mr. Wowi, can I call you Daddy?”

Baekhyun mentally palms his head, his hands turning cold and clammy. He’s so nervous that he just wants this trip to come to an end. The school’s not too far but why does this journey feels like they’re speeding a thousand miles away?

But what’s even more surprising, is Loey answering back, “Of course… your _papa_ once called me that too.”

Baekhyun’s eyes bug out of his sockets like, _SINCE WHEN?!_ forcing him to meet gazes now with the mafia boss whose predatory grin intensifies the blush on his cheeks.

Just what in the hell did he do that night with this guy?

Byul in the background, “Yehey!”

Baekhyun already expected the cold shoulder but it still stings to see the other parents giving him the once over. Like he knew it’s not just because of that PTA meeting but the main reason is that—he’s a single parent.

“ _Isn’t he that single dad?”_

_“Yeah, he probably didn't attend the meeting last time because he’s embarrassed.”_

_“I already feel bad for his child, he’s going to grow up in a strange path._ ”

Baekhyun’s trying his hardest to calm his nerves down. How dare they?

He feels bad for his son already though. The families are found wearing matching colored t-shirts, that makes them two really foreign and out of place. The small playground appears festive and the games and activities are already set up in the field.

But first of all, where did that mafia boss go?

Baekhyun then decides to greet Byul’s homeroom teacher first, pulling his child along with him and thank the heaven’s above, he’s such a nice person.

“Teacher Kim! Good morning.” Baekhyun smiles at him.

“Oh Mr. Byun. Glad you were able to come.” Mr. Minseok Kim acknowledges.

“Uhm, there was an emergency teacher. I’m sorry if I wasn’t able to attend.”

The teacher smiles, accepting. “I understand Mr. Byun. Raising a child alone is indeed hard but I’m happy you’re here. I’ll just update you later what were the things we discussed during the meeting.”

“Ah thank you, teacher.” Baekhyun bows his head slightly forward in respect of the teacher’s kindness.

“B-But you sure, you came alone Mr. Byun?” Teacher Kim sounded like he’s seeing something unusual.

Baekhyun straightens to his full height and finds the teacher already looking at something far behind him. Baekhyun follows to see and gasps, almost forgetting that he actually brought this scary person along with him.

And there they are, Loey and his underling Sehun, standing across the playground, eliciting a fearsome vibe that they’re already gathering all the attentions to them. The ritzy suits making them outstanding amidst the flock of parents. Loey is wearing a cream colored top suit, the V neck a bit low, showing a part of his well chiseled torso, and matching it with a pair of black slacks.

Byul pulls his hand suddenly from Baekhyun’s hold and runs to the mafia, giggling. “Daddy!”

“ _Daddy?!”_

_“Eh, that’s his father?!_ ” and the usual chatters.

Baekhyun palms his face, literally. Even Teacher Kim comments in a titter. “Ah, so he’s Byul’s dad…”

Just why on earth is this happening?

Ah, the family day is barely starting but Baekhyun wishes to go home. The observing gazes he’s receiving from the other parents never stop, but he couldn’t blame them. Loey really has that vibe that makes him the center of attention.

Teacher Minseok announces the first game, and it’s a sack race. The two parents will be in the same big sack, and they need to hop forward until they reach the line where their child is waiting for them to be fetched. After taking their respective child, the three of them will have to return back to the starting line. The first family that will finish the course will be hailed winner.

Baekhyun feels straight away sick in the stomach. Slowly, he turns his head to the intimidating man besides him, gauging his expression to see whether or not this man is up for the challenge. _Like why sack race?!_ Loey remains inscrutable though.

When Loey looks back at him, Baekhyun freezes in surprise, caught red handed for over-staring, too late for him to turn away.

So the single father has no choice but to ask the man, “A-Are we going to join?” but then he takes it back, stuttering. “I-I mean it’s okay. I-If you don't want to then we can just—”

“Why not?” Loey cuts him, deep voice hair-raising.

“I mean, I’m just asking—”

“Look at Byul.” Loey says, now staring across the finish line and Baekhyun follows, only to see their poor child with bright anticipating eyes focused at them, and he feels a pinch in his heart. “He’s expecting.”

Baekhyun keeps his mum, bewildered of how this mafia boss thinks. Is this all for show? Or is he really convinced that Byul is his? Though this man is claiming they really did it five years ago, mysteriously, the memory in Baekhyun’s mind is completely obliterated. The thing that he can't remember makes it appear like it didn’t happen at all.

And he feels really bad for his son. Although Byul is young enough to understand what’s really happening, sooner or later, he’d look for his father. Especially now that he’s going to school, especially now that he can see all these kids with their mama and papa, their papa and daddy; he will look for him soon.

As he shakes off the reverie of thoughts, something urges Baekhyun to reach and hold the latter’s hand, coaxing him to join him enter the sack. Baekhyun briefly felt the taller tensed slightly against his touch but he just looks at his way and gives him a smile that could heal. “Come Mr. Loey, let’s not bring _our_ Byul down.”

And for the first time, the mafia returns him a smile.

The race begins and the contestants hop forward like rabbits while screaming and laughing in gaiety. But Baekhyun and Loey stays in place, unmoving.

“So we have to hop?” Baekhyun says, awkward. Like isn’t it his whole idea after all?

He hears the mafia boss groan to himself, already hating everything at this moment. “Can we just like walk and just take Byul from the finish line?”

“That’s not a sack race!” Byul counters.

Another groan, “Okay come on, let’s jump.”

So they start to jump with Baekhyun counting for them to be in synched. But he can’t help not to laugh. It’s just outrageously incredulous that a notorious powerful mafia boss like him, is here, hopping like a frog in a sack race.

“Pfft!” Baekhyun grins then laughs boisterously, eyes thinning into moon crescents.

Of course, Loey doesn’t miss to notice that. He watches the single dad a few moments, somehow distracted of the sound of his laugh and the way his eyes almost vanishing from smiling so hard.

“So you think this is funny?” the mafia boss grits, causing Baekhyun to lose his concentration. The distraction causes him to stumble face down and Loey following above him, who now grumbles complaints.

“Fuck!” Loey hisses.

“Aww!” Baekhyun pouts for his pitiful fall.

But quickly he realizes and panics, fighting to roll around and face the man, but oh no, the positions got him gaping in disbelief… he’s trapped underneath him, so close it’s taking his breath away.

Baekhyun is wilting under Loey’s scrutinizing stare, a hint of tease glinting in the corner of his dark orbs. Slowly a smirk plays across the latter’s face as he speaks, “Well, my… look at you.”

The heat on his cheeks is scorching, embarrassing, but it’s as if he’s being hypnotized as a fraction of memory comes through and he remembers, they were in this same position before, with Loey’s domineering dark eyes above him, and his stupid young self reaching to touch the mafia boss’s face, lewd voice telling, “ _Fuck me daddy…_ ”

“AHH!” Baekhyun screams, crawling out of the position.

Everyone is in chaos around them, laughing, minding their own victories. Loey just rises from the fall and Baekhyun simply watches him as he walks across the field to take Byul.

Oh my god, Byul!

In relief, Byul is found laughing at his weird combo parents, though left alone in the finish line. Loey then takes the baby up to his arms and whispers something into his ear that makes the child laugh even more.

What the hell did he just tell him?

“BYUN’S DISQUALIFIED!”

Another game comes and it’s called “Be my Eyes” challenge. Two participants are needed in this game. A child and his parent. The child will be riding his parent’s back but the parent is blind folded. So the victory lies on the child’s hand. They have to complete the lined courses without mixing into the other courses. Whoever succeeds is the winner.

When Baekhyun heard the instructions, he immediately volunteers. “Baby, we will win this game—”

“I want Daddy…” Byul demands in a pout.

“But baby…”

“Let’s go.” The mafia boss announces, pulling a shocked gasp from Baekhyun.

Byul cheers in delight, now taking the taller’s large hand into his small one and pulling him along to the course.

Baekhyun follows the father and son with his stunned gaze. Byul is happy. The way the mafia carries him on his back and the child hugging his neck, giggling as he does, the scene is everything, so heart warming.

“Our boss actually hates kids.” Sehun says in the background, almost forgotten.

Baekhyun jolts at his interjection, now sparing a look at him.

But the underling’s focus is still on his boss and Byul as he continues, “But it’s not the case for Byul.”

Baekhyun returns his stare to the father and son. His heart swells to see his child laughing and the mafia boss being so out of character.

He can’t suddenly understand—does Loey want a family?

After a few funny moments, the duo actually wins!

Baekhyun feels so happy that he runs toward the two and envelopes them into a group hug. Loey is too surprised to react back, but miraculously, he returns and joins the embrace.

Break time, and Baekhyun failed to bring them a lunch box. Like what’s a family day without food? He now panics to call his friends to cook and bring them food but another miracle from the mafia boss, he already ordered a feast for them.

Compared to the rest of the family, who’s already sitting on their picnic mats, Loey opts for a tent, a buffet on the table; made possible by his underlings.

The other families can only look at them in envy.

“Wow!” Byul gasps. “Thank you so much Daddy!” he’s sitting again on the man’s lap, claiming it his throne, and Loey seems not to mind at all. In fact, the mafia boss appears amused.

Baekhyun can only gape at the scenario before him.

“D-Do I-I have to pay for these too?” he managed to ask, voice low enough for Byul not to hear.

Loey simply smirks at him, “Can you?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. Like okay, he’s poor.

“This is my gift for Byul, don’t worry.” He assures.

Baekhyun deems it’s the time to update the goon about the contest. Though distracted of the fact that it’s actually the mafia boss who is feeding Byul, he tries to initiate.

“I actually passed the first round of audition and it’s going to be like a master chef kind of contest. But the next round is happening next week.”

Loey scoffs, “Meaning, I have to extend the deadline again?”

“U-Uhm well…” Baekhyun fidgets, realizing.

“Okay.” Loey agrees, which is unbelievable forsooth. “But, in one condition.”

“W-What?”

“Allow me to visit Byul whenever I want.”

Baekhyun is shortly gobsmacked but is able to stutter then, “S-So y-you're telling me…”

_Oh my god, don't tell me…_

Before Loey can even say out a reply, or even a question, Byul comes through and announces, “Papa, Daddy, please get married!”

And Loey just chuckles back. “Just eat, silly child…”

The mafia boss is indeed one enigmatic man.

The family day, ended quite well. They didn’t win a lot but the smile on Byul’s face the whole day screams like he did.

Byul really likes Loey, which Baekhyun can’t still understand why.

On the way home, while Loey is preoccupied on a phone call, Baekhyun asks his son through a whisper about what the mafia told him earlier, and Byul just replies in a giggle,

“Daddy said you’re pretty…”

Baekhyun can’t fathom what he just heard, but the severe blush on his face says the other.

When Loey is done with the call, he is taken aback to see the crimson color on the father’s cheeks. “What’s wrong with your face?”

Baekhyun hides it by looking away, “N-Nothing.”

But Byul laughing mischievously somehow gives the mafia a hint.

“Ah, so you told him?” Loey speaks to the child.

And Byul chimes in, “I won daddy… _hehe_.”

Baekhyun feels so out of place, like what is actually happening with thee two?!

Reaching home, it’s finally time to say goodbye to the mafia boss. Byul bids his goodbye by giving the man a hug and briefly, Baekhyun sees Loey’s face soften just a bit. It’s so abrupt that it’s almost like an imagination.

Byul then is ushered to enter the house with Mama Byun, leaving the two parents alone outside.

Fidgeting, Baekhyun begins, “Thank you Mr. Loey, for your time and effort for today.”

Loey just acknowledges him with a hum.

But it’s been hours and Baekhyun is dying to ask, “S-So you really think Byul is yours? I mean, we can’t be really sure without doing a test.”

“I already did one.”

Baekhyun is rendered surprise to hear that. “Eh?! Since when?!”

Loey simply smirks, “I have my ways.”

“N-Now what?” Baekhyun toughens himself a bit, the shocking news still petrifies him. “I-I’m not giving my child to you, no matter what.”

“But I have the right.” The mafia boss cuts in. “So whether you like it or not, I’m still the father of Byul.”

Baekhyun slightly backs away as Loey approaches him, towering his small existence. “What if I take Byul as the payment for all of your debt?”


	8. His Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger comes and tries to offer Baekhyun his helping hand.
> 
> A frightful disaster happens, will Baekhyun and Byul survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry if it took me long again. I'm a really busy and "sad" person so i hope you guys can bare with me. 🥺 Im introducing a new character. and as I told, im speeding this up a bit because we're barely at the point of this story oh lord...
> 
> I read all of your comments and they never fail to make me smile. Thank you guys! keep leaving your thoughts below, but be gentle because im kinda feelin' weak these days. Thank you ❤️
> 
> [WARNING AHEAD: A LACKLUSTER ACTION SCENE ]

* * *

“Boss Wu.” Two men comes into the dark basement, announcing their arrival. The boss they are approaching now appears sulking on his high chair, with his elbow propped against the armrest and his cheek squished to his palm, surrounded by his men standing on their own post and boxes of illegal goods kept open making his background eerily cryptic. The stress is all over his face anyone can tell he’s been in a rough thinking for days. For someone branded with such daunting persona, it’s out of the blue to see him in this sad state.

Well who wouldn’t get sad when it’s always the Phoenix that gets the bad great deals?

He acknowledges the arrival of his men with a bored hum, allowing them to spill what they’ve got.

“Boss, our transaction in the west coast, _pinched_.”

He lets out a lackluster laugh, already knowing. “Then get the fuck out of here before I whack you out of the group.”

Though dismissed, the two men stays and reveals another news. The latter man then speaks, “Regarding about Phoenix Don…”

Something lit up in the boss’s dark-lined eyes as the title rings in his ear. “What about him?”

“I think we found a way to destroy him.”

Their boss sits up straight from sulking, anticipating as a smirk slowly tugs in his pierced lips. “Tell me more…”

“Some of our men saw him visiting a child and a single dad in a nursery school.”

“According to our gathered sources, the single dad owe the Phoenix Don a billion but the Don miraculously allowed the single dad to take his time paying for his debt, which is—”

“So not Loey Park!” The boss exclaims, his eyes widening like a maniac. Then he laughs spiritedly but later dies down as he urges, “More…”

The two men who had their heads bowed low in respect, resumes, “And sources say, the actual reason why he’s sparing the life of the single dad is because the child is confirmed _his_.”

The joy is indescribable in the boss’s face. Amidst the darkness of the room, he’s glowing in a foreseeable success.

He grins, “I’d like to see Loey Park’s secret family…” then pauses to chuckle. “Maybe we can help them pay their debt?”

  * ••



It’s another lonely day in Strawberry Baek and Friend’s restaurant. A few construction worker only came to eat, making it hard for the three musketeers to keep up with the amount of debt put on their shoulders. It’s been three days, and the high paying customers are unfortunately not coming in anymore, which is strange seeing that it only happened after Baekhyun said something horrible to _someone notorious_ days ago.

Apparently, the place is empty with customers. The owners are found lazing around, especially their leader who seems like he’s in a deep thought, eyes strayed afar as he’s sitting alone in a table. He lets out a tired sigh, sulking in his own thoughts. “What have I’ve done…”

“ _Three days…”_ he said firmly, gaze miraculously piercing and courageous against Loey’s domineering ones. “ _Give me three days. I’d pay you no matter what. Be it my organs, my whole restaurant, but not my son, Byul. You don’t have any single right to take him as I gave birth and raised him on my own. I don’t want Byul growing up to a criminal like you.”_

Baekhyun screams and cries at the memory causing surprised jumps from his friends who are just idly mopping and wiping the tables and floor clean.

_“I see… three days then. I’ll see you soon.”_ Baekhyun could still feel the mafia lord’s menacing voice chilling through his veins up until now, the warning so palpable in his tone—it’s over, he’s leaving earth soon.

Jongdae holds unto his chest then hisses, “Ah! You surprised me! What is it again?!”

Kyungsoo on the other hand, frowns worriedly at him. Jongdae and him share looks before proceeding to sit with the distressed father.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo prompts, looking absolutely concern for the friend.

Baekhyun hiccups, mopping his tears dry haphazardly with his hands. “Please take good care of my Byul. I think I’m going to die soon—”

Jongdae hushes him in a chastising way. “Yah stop saying that. No one’s dying!”

“Is this about that mafia boss again?” Kyungsoo asks.

And Baekhyun nods back, confirming. “He told me... he’s going to take Byul instead as the payment for my debt.”

His two friends gasp in chorus, horrified.

“Oh my god! That demon!” says Jongdae.

“Then what did you say?” asks Kyungsoo.

“That I’m paying him after three days, if I can't pay him with cash, I’m going to give him my organs.” Then he sobs more. “I’d rather die than let him take Byul then what? Make Byul one of his gangsters? My child has so much potential, I don’t want him to grow with a criminal like him.”

“But three days… you mean today?” Jongdae says the obvious and Baekhyun’s crying voice increases.

Kyungsoo reaches to rub Baekhyun’s back while he cries. “Hush it down. There’s got to be a way for this.”

All of a sudden, the door of the restaurant opens and customers come through.

Baekhyun immediately wipes his tears away to welcome them but at once, he finds himself furrowing his brows at the weird anonymity of this group of three people. The one who catches his curiosity the most is the tall handsome man in tux, standing in the middle, already giving him a smile.

“Hi, table for three please?”

  * ••



“Who are they? They’re not Loey’s people right?” Jongdae asks Kyungsoo in a hushed voice. They’re both at the kitchen counter, tailing their friend worried looks as the single father goes to serve the food to the customers.

Kyungsoo just sighs and says, “I hope they're not.”

Baekhyun puts the food on their table in silence and once done, he bows his head a bit to excuse himself but the man, who appears like their leader, stops him.

“I’d like to speak with you, Mr. Baekhyun Byun. Mind joining us for some time?”

Baekhyun frowns, “F-For what?”

“We’re here to help you.” The man begins and then introduces himself. “I’m Kris Wu.”

Baekhyun already feels his heart heavy at the vibe this man is emitting as he opted to sit in a solo table whilst his other men are together in the next one.

Could they be the men Loey sent to take his organs off?

The hesitation is obviously pasted on his expression but this Kris Wu has eagle eyes to discern it. He gives Baekhyun a relieving smile and assures, “I’m here to protect you from that notorious mafia boss, _Mr. Loey Park.”_

The name raised in the air is loud enough to coax Baekhyun to sit on the chair across this guy, maybe out of desperation to get out from that mafia boss’s hold or the hate he feels for him—he’s so perturbed. Baekhyun is just so eager now to live his life like how it used to be before.

Mr. Wu’s smile deepens and he begins without beating around the bush. “We heard about what happened. We’ve been tracking that mafia lord for years now, hoping to stop his illegal activities and make Korea better again. Fortunately, we discovered about your case and your story tugged our hearts. You have a child right?”

Baekhyun can’t help but get emotional. The thing about his innocent son, Byul, getting dragged in a scary fiasco like this, it is just heart breaking. And Baekhyun blames himself alone.

“Y-Yes.” His voice breaks.

“Tell me more about him. Why does that mafia lord desire to take your child? Is it to pay for your debt?” the man urges, pulling a surprise gasp from the latter.

“B-Byul…” his precious Byul, heart untainted and innocent from the harshness of this world, his giggle fits never failing to evoke a familial smile from him always. The only vital treasure he’d protect at all cost.

Albeit the wave of sentiments washing over him, Baekhyun pauses to think. He stares at the man across him and just briefly, he catches that cunning sneer playing along his pierced lips before it dissipates into a worrying pout. As if he’s also one of them but way more suspicious. _Why does this man know a lot? And why does he care?_

Baekhyun already threw himself off the cliff because of Mr. Kim, he should be wary this time. He rises from his seat, leaving the guest gaping at him curiously.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you during your meal sir. If you may excuse me.” He bows, face suddenly void of emotion, before walking away from the table, with his heart beating fast against his chest, as if he is manifesting an unknown trouble coming his way.

  * ••



_Give me three days. I’d pay you no matter what. Be it my organs, my whole restaurant, but not my son, Byul. You don’t have any single right to take him as I gave birth and raised him on my own. I don’t want Byul growing up to a criminal like you.”_

A quiet chuckle erupts from his throat as the memory reels inside his mind. “Silly, how would I have the right if you didn’t even give me the chance?”

Loey twirls the wine glass by the stem as if he’s waiting for a plaything and finally it had arrived. He is in his study, standing by his ginormous glassed window with a thousand mile stare at the night view, while a melancholic song is playing in his background from a vinyl player. A heavy blue velvet silk robe is draped around his well-built body, his hair perfectly tousled from the shower that some fringes of his wet locks cover his forehead, making him appear less intimidating.

He’s thinking about Baekhyun, how inevitably interesting he is, that he never changed ever since Loey first met him. He’s such a person, filled with surprises, who always leaves Loey in utter fascination, be it in a way his eyes sparkle like a pleading puppy, how his luscious lips pout to tease, and the way he intermittently brings out his feistiness without his full knowing… his beauty if Loey could add.

Today is the day he’s taking his payment, and that is…

A sudden knock on the door interrupts him from his mulling. Loey lifts his chin with a jerk and his eyes go straight away steely.

His underling, Sehun, comes in after making his presence known to his lord. “The _Dragons_ found out about Mr. Byun and your son, boss.”

Loey grips the wine glass stem tightly, his expression hardens at the news. He stays unspeaking, in a deep thought.

“The men you keep on post near their residence are just waiting for your orders, boss.” Sehun continues.

“No.” Loey finally speaks, voice laced with warning. “Keep them on watch and let them wait till we get there.” He pauses to turn around, almost scaring Sehun aback with his sudden change of aura blazing with fire. “Ready the guns, as they should know who they’re messing with.”

  * ••



Baekhyun feels like his chest is about to burst from his chest with the unknowing impending doom growing inside of him. He senses danger as if he’s being watched all the time. He hurries home after the encounter with that strange man, worried to death for his son Byul.

Once he reaches home, he finds his mom already dressed like she’s set for a travel. Her things are all packed in two suit cases and she’s sitting in the couch, waiting.

It’s freaking night time and she’s off to leave?

Baekhyun can only gape at her, “W-Where are you going?”

His mom gives him a dry smile as she stands from the couch. “Byul is sleeping inside your room. I’m just waiting for you to arrive.”

“M-Mom…” Baekhyun is near crying. “Y-You’re leaving us?”

Mama Byun is quick to notice the fear in her son’s eyes. She quickly approaches him and cup his cheeks with urgency. “Oh my god, son! Why are you crying?! What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun lets loose all of his fears and sadness, pushing himself into her embrace. “M-Mom I’m so scared.”

“Scared of what honey?” Her mom coaxes, hushing him down.

“I’m scared of everything. Mom, take me and Byul with you.”

Mama Byun gently laughs then coos, “Baby, it’ll be just a few weeks. I have to be with your aunties for the holiday, right?”

Baekhyun is so close to spill about the mafia boss and his debt, but something is blocking his throat, ceasing him.

His mom extricates herself from the hug to face him and says, “Don’t worry, everything’s going to be okay, hmm?”

Mama Byun still departed, leaving Baekhyun antsy and unsecured from his worries. Before any real fear takes hold, Baekhyun runs to the room where his son is sleeping soundly and he joins him in the bed, cuddling him close protectively.

“Baby, papa is here.” He chokes a sob. “Papa will protect you—”

A crash. He hears a loud crash from the outside, followed by several footsteps and more catastrophic destruction in their small home. Baekhyun bolts up, eyes darting here and there in panic. He knew he kept a cutter in the bedside drawer and if the intruder comes in and corrals them, he’d take that out as a weapon.

_Could it be? Is this Loey coming for the payment?_

Byul sadly wakes up to the frightening sound, scooting closer into his papa’s embrace and Baekhyun immediately takes him in as they close their eyes in a huddle.

“Papa… I’m scwared…” Byul cries.

The chaos continues for a while until it dies down but moments after, an odor of smoke wafts the air. Baekhyun opens his eyes and frets at the flame burning with colors through the door sill, such terrifying upcoming disaster pushes him to think. The bathroom is just a few steps away so he leaves Byul on the bed for a second to run and take a bucket of water, the adrenaline forcing him to move like flash, returning to splash their blanket wet. He scoops Byul in his arms and pulls the soaked blanket over them. The extra wash cloth he used to cover Byul’s nose and mouth to prevent the small child from inhaling the toxic air.

Baekhyun is already a crying mess but his heart hurts more to see that despite how scared his son is, his round misty eyes stay glinting in hope at him, that his papa is here and that they will survive.

“P-Papa… I’m really scwared…” he said in muffled words.

“You’ll be fine my love. I’ll get you out of here my love… I promise you.” Baekhyun oaths, his voice cracking at the uncertainty, _what if they don’t survive?_

Come what may… he’d get Byul out of here, even if it costs his life.

Baekhyun holds Byul tight, pressing him more into his chest as he braves to come through the door. As it flings open, he gasps to see how fast the fire licks around the house like it means to play, the heat and moisture scorching, suffocating, ashes raining down like anti-snow. The once homey living room turns into a maze of flames. Baekhyun could barely see, his tears blurring his vision as he deems going to that main door will be his last mistake yet that is his last option, though it’s far worse.

“Byul, always remember, Papa loves you. I love you so much…”

Baekhyun braces himself, closing his eyes before screaming out loud as he dares to run through the fire only to bump himself against a sturdy chest. He almost bounces back but the stranger holds them close, urging Baekhyun to pry his eyes open and gaze up at him. And at once, he catches his breath, turning momentarily speechless.

The man is no other than Loey, whose face appears urgent, like he’s not the most dangerous man in the whole city for now.

“D-Daddy!” Byul cries out, snapping Baekhyun out, almost carried away in a daze.

“Hold unto me tight.” Loey demands firmly and Baekhyun nods his head aggressively in fear, obliging, sticking his trembling body close. Someone comes in next, in a full bunker gear and Loey takes Byul first from Baekhyun’s arms and hands the child to the rescuer.

“Byul!” Baekhyun screams at his child who’s being rescued safely out of the burning house.

_Wait_ , this mafia just handed his child to that firefighter, what if he leaves him be here as the payment for all his debt? Baekhyun grapples tight against Loey’s shirt, afraid that he’d be abandoned.

“P-Please…” he begs, weeping his eyes out, the enervation creeping into his senses as the smoke slowly poisons down his lungs. “P-Please d-don't leave me.”

Loey fixes the wet blanket fully over him before sweeping him off the ground. And before losing his full consciousness, Baekhyun feels a kiss being pressed against his head. With the ambient sound of fire sighing against the wind, a promise is whispered into his ear, “From today onwards, I vow to protect you.”

Baekhyun then relaxes and falls into slumber to the rocking of his steps, hoping everything is just a scary nightmare.


	9. "I won't, I promise."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually just the beginning... and there's more for Baekhyun to discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo, imagine!!! I managed to finish this within the day, oh my god. anyways, maybe after this one, it's going to take another days of waiting for y'all because, im resuming back to work. yehey for the evil and huhu for me. 
> 
> I'm saying sorry again for my bad english, for the grammar errors, for the repetitive words because what do you expect from a bird brain like me? 😎
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys for sticking with me until chapter 9. Please leave your thoughts below. Maybe good comments will push me to update fast, yaknowhatimsayin hehe?

* * *

Baekhyun rouses from a heavy slumber, first discerning the strangeness of the place he’s woken up to. He half wonders if he’s still dreaming, squinting slightly at the shafts of lights bursting through the slits of the velvet curtain.

The paneling of the room is dark, interior ritz and classy, with minimal furnitures around that were there for a show. And his bed, where Baekhyun finds himself in, is massive but soft, like clouds cradling him during his sleep. The strong and rich smell of musk mixing with the stench of cigarette fills the air, and Baekhyun can tell on the scent alone whose room he’s apparently in.

Baekhyun feels invigorated after waking up from a long sleep, feeling polished in his brand new pajamas that he doesn't remember buying before. But something stings on the prone part of his hand and when he peers down to see, he notices a cannula inserted through his vein as a dextrose fluid is being infused into him, probably to hydrate him.

And then it completely dawns into him; the promised date to pay his debt, the strange man named Mr. Wu, his house blazed on fire and…

“Byul!” he half-shouts as his eyes start to water, the fear arising in him. “My son!”

Maybe his voice is loud enough to catch someone’s attention outside. The person comes in, fully alert, approaching him in an instant. “Hey, are you okay?”

The man is unfamiliar to him. Baekhyun had never seen him before, his existence not helping at all to die down the single dad's fear. He scoots away from this odd stranger, his pupils quivering in suspicion at him.

“W-Who the hell are you?!”

“I’m Kim Suho and I’m the Phoenix’s physician. I’m here to help you restore your health. You’ve been sleeping for three days, our lord is so worried about you.”

Baekhyun couldn’t digest all of what he just said as he now starts to palpate _then again_ , every vital organ in his body. “D-Did you a-already take my k-kidney from me? My Liver? D-Did you—” he stops when the doctor touches him on his shoulder and he freaks out right away and shouts, “Don’t touch me!”

The Doctor turns wary of him, stepping aback. “Mr. Byun please calm down—”

“Where is my Byul!” He tries to get down but the fluids being given into him shackles him from doing so. “Take this off from me! Are you trying to drug me down?”

“Sir, calm down. Your son is safe with the boss.”

The words “ _with the boss_ ” ring loudly in Baekhyun’s ears, causing him to feel more surge of panic, then leading him to remove the IV inserted into his vein. Blood pours out from the punctured site but Baekhyun cares less to stop the bleeding as he begins scampering out of the bed, the shot of dizziness hitting his head first as his feet lands the ground. The doctor attempts to halt him but Baekhyun exerts much effort to move fast, pushing him harshly to the side. Maybe this physician was warned ahead not to harm him as the latter stays docile on his place.

Baekhyun goes out of the room and meets another set of a maze. This place is a mansion, there are a lot of corners and rooms to walk through and Baekhyun is right away confused which way to go into. With his poor sense of direction and his energy slowly depleting, he then decides to just run wherever while shouting and crying out his son’s name.

“Byul! Baby! Where are you? Byul—" he strangles a gasp as he runs smack into a herculean body after turning into a corner. Baekhyun springs back but again, he’s being held on his sides to regain his footing.

Baekhyun hisses at the collision but swallows nervously as his vision acknowledges the dark presence before him.

Of course, it's the king of this house, Loey.

“Where is my son?” Baekhyun asks right away, using the tiny bit of courage he managed to keep. Before the mafia lord can even speak, such horrendous thoughts flood through his brain that he just erupts into sobs. “N-No… don't tell me you… No…”

Loey never says a word but just snatches Baekhyun's hand with the trace of blood in it. It’s still bleeding. Baekhyun watches, still hiccuping, as the mafia boss pulls a handky out of the inside pocket of his top suit and wraps it around his hand gently.

“Byul is sleeping in his room and I was there with him because he said he’s afraid of sleeping alone.” Loey then speaks, the richness of his tone, always luxurious and warm.

Though done mending his bleeding hand, Loey doesn’t release him. The latter holds it gently instead as he drags the confused father along with him. And Baekhyun starts to fret, afraid that this is it, Loey is taking all of his organs as the payment.

But after a few more walks, Baekhyun finds himself being ushered to enter another room. The door opens and Baekhyun can only part his lips agape at the kind of interior the room has.

It’s designed for a child like Byul. A mural of cartoons wrapped two sides of the walls while the rest are painted in bricked white, his bed frame is a race car, lots of toys are at the side, there are two shelves with educational books stored in it found attached in the corners, and there’s also a study table with all the art crafts that he can use for his learning.

How in the world did this mafia boss set up this room? These all should be taking him days. And they just got in here, so how?

Baekhyun saunters in, until he reaches close to the bed where he finds his child sleeping soundly, tucked under the comfy duvet, with a teddy bear in his small arms.

And though the assurance that Byul is safe, Baekhyun’s tears still rebel down on his face. He sits cautiously at the edge, reaching to brush his son’s hair in a gentle manner.

“Baby… I-I’m so sorry.” He muffles his heart aching sobs, wary to wake the sleeping child. “Papa is sorry…”

Baekhyun almost forgets that Loey is still there that he only notices him when the man squeezes him gently by the shoulder to comfort and says, “Stay here for the time being. You’re both safe here.”

  * ••



Baekhyun knows, Loey is following behind him and doesn’t say anything as he takes his time surveying the whole floor of this mansion. The search for the room is taking him forever for the doors of each room are almost identical. It is just slightly aggravating that though it’s obvious that he’s apparently disoriented, the mafia boss kept staying mum, caring less to guide him to the right destination.

His patience level is almost running down low so he stops and turns to him, only to catch the man sliding his dark eyes up and down his body slowly. And it just sinks in his brain that most probably, this mafia lord has been doing that ogling the entire time they were walking _and_ the thought alone brands crimson circles on his cheeks. He becomes embarrassed of himself; he slept for three days, without skin care routine? How’s that?

Loey’s eyebrow tick just before he shifts his gaze at him, tantalizing eyes never failing to intimidate.

“W-Where is my room?” Baekhyun first asks, but takes it back quickly as he realizes maybe he doesn’t have one and has to share with Byul. “Oh, I’m sharing with Byul?” or maybe wrong. “O-Or am I staying in the maid’s quarters, _dear sir_?”

Baekhyun’s face burns with embarrassment as Loey’s lips tilt slightly into a small, mocking smirk. The mafia lord continues the silent game but is now walking dangerously closer, his strides purposeful. Baekhyun finds himself moving backwards against the latter’s advancement until his back meets the wall and Loey has him corralled.

Baekhyun swallows and takes a huge deep breath, allowing those menacing dark orbs to scrutinize him through the windows of his soul. Not knowing, Loey already had reached to twist the doorknob just beside him and the sound of it screeching open, startles Baekhyun aback.

Loey simply chuckles, dangerous voice vibrating. “We’re here.”

Baekhyun blinks fast, regaining his full senses. “Oh, here?” Again answered with another silence as Loey doesn’t budge away, he just slides his body to the side and hurries to enter the said room.

And he’s really back to the room where he was then. Also, that doctor is no longer there anymore. Maybe he already left when he escaped earlier.

Baekhyun jolts to the sound of the door closing, body tensing at the sound of the footsteps approaching close. Come to think of it, it’s just the two of them in one room.

_Am I really staying here? Or what?_

He slowly swivels around and finds the man already sitting in one of the chairs, taking a cigarette stick on the table and pinching it between his lips. Loey lit the end with his personalized lighter, takes a drag and the smoke comes through the corner of his mouth as he withdraws the stick out from his lips between his fingers. The way that he’s relaxing like a king, man spreading his legs apart while staring at Baekhyun with his expressionless gaze, the image somehow takes the single dad into a short trance, the blush in his cheeks saturating in a severe shade of red.

Baekhyun swallows again, fidgeting. “U-Uhm, c-can I take some rest?”

Loey simply shrugs and hums, now taking another drag from his cigarette.

Baekhyun then walks quietly to the bed and sits just on the side, looking like a lost puppy. But he slightly frowns on why Loey doesn’t leave and just continues lounging on the chair, smoking.

He clears his throat and dares to say, “Uhm, I-I know this is your territory b-but…” _gulps_ , “C-Can I sleep uhm, alone?”

The silk and rich tone of his chuckle as a reply, sends shivers to Baekhyun’s spine, more when Loey darts his dark eyes back to meet his and Baekhyun lets out a small gasp, squirming slightly on his seat.

“ _Sleep_. I will not do anything to you.” Loey promises.

Baekhyun pouts as he talks, averting now the man’s melting gaze, “D-Do you think I-I can sleep w-with you here?”

Another quiet _meaningful_ laugh Loey lets out, and if Baekhyun is not imagining things, it just sounded light and endearing. “You’re kinda cute huh?”

How Baekhyun’s cheeks singe flames, how the sight of it made the mafia boss’s eyes dance in amusementㅡhis bashfulness, the latter’s tonic.

Baekhyun whines softly, “P-Please… just let me sleep, go to your room.”

When Loey hums again in agreement, Baekhyun feels a bit hopeful. He now flicks his stare to the mafia boss and watch him snuff out the cancerous stick in the marble ashtray before standing to his full height. Baekhyun keeps his gaze trailing Loey as the man plods to the other side of the bed.

Baekhyun can't help but wonder aloud, “U-Uhm, the door is over there, right?”

But he freezes with wide eyes when Loey takes off his suit jacket and throws the high-end material simply to the floor. He opens the first two buttons of his shirt and removes his shoes off before flopping himself against the cushiony bed with a sigh.

Baekhyun can only part his lips, abstrusely shocked.

Loey, who has his back now rested against the headboard, one leg bended and the other fully stretched, looks at him with a glint of tease in the corner of his orbs. “I forgot to tell you…” _smirk_ , “this is actually my room.”

Now Baekhyun’s jaw literally drops, his eyes going even bigger in disbelief. “W-What?!”

Loey dismisses him with a snicker. “Come here. I’m tired as well.”

“No!” Baekhyun stubbornly stands up, refusing. “I’m not sleeping with you!”

The mafia boss rolls his eyes at his retort and scoffs. “Come on. You slept with me once, and we made Byul. You slept with me for the past three days while you’re ill and now you’re acting like some divine virgin?”

Baekhyun turns into a ruddy tomato, not expecting the comeback. He grapples his fists, gritting. “Yah!”

Loey shakes his head, grinning. “Now take a rest, while I’m still being nice.”

_Oh_.

Oh how stupid of him to nearly forget who he’s actually dealing with at this moment. The strong façade he tried to put on fades away as the fear ejected by the mafia boss to him had him fiddling back down. “I-I’ll sleep on the sofa or the floor then—”

“Do you have to wait for me to drag you here?” the mafia boss snarls, making Baekhyun tremble a bit in fear.

Left with no choice, Baekhyun lays himself on the bed, so close to the edge that if he moves carelessly he will surely fall. He faces his back against the man, not wanting to see him. He squints his eyes close, trying his hardest to sleep, but gets interrupted as he bolts slightly to the feeling of the duvet being hovered above him. Baekhyun chokes a gasp as Loey scoots himself closer, spooning him from behind, then pulling him along to the center of the bed.

He can feel Loey’s warm breath tingling against his ear as the man whispers, “Careful, or you might fall.”

Fall where? Fall with whom?

Loey rests his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, finding solace, and tightens his hold around his waist that Baekhyun can feel his back being pressed hard against the latter’s sturdy chest, could feel the beat of his heart that doesn’t match his intense palpitations. Momentarily, he finds it hard to breathe.

A sigh of relief. Baekhyun feels Loey letting that gust of air from his mouth and not longer, the taller then relaxes, falling asleep.

Baekhyun just hopes his delirious beating heart doesn’t wake the other up. Later, he joins him too, as the exhaustion finally hits him, easing himself loosely in the mafia's arms.

  * ••



_Two days ago…_

Baekhyun was still lain sick. Loey came through the door, hair slightly messy and he was wiping the blood in his hands with a damped washcloth, a tad breathless as he sauntered close to the bed where the sick single dad was found resting. His intrusion surprised the doctor, Suho Kim, who was there all the time, as he was tasked to monitor the patient's condition.

The doctor stood up and bowed respectfully to him, “Boss.”

“How is he?”

“So far, he’s fine and stable. But the trauma kept him weak. I think it will take him days to heal. He inhaled too much of the toxic gas.” said Dr. Kim.

Loey acknowledged him with a hum, walking now close to the couch and dumping himself on it. He threw the washcloth away and gravelly sighed.

“Boss, are you okay?” Dr. Kim initiated.

Loey snickered, “I came from the basement.”

Dr. Kim’s lips slightly turned pale as he pried on, “Sehun told me. You’ve been in the basement the whole day.”

“I only taught those _lizards_ a lesson. Unfortunately, they couldn’t apply that lesson now in hell.” Loey shrugged, serious eyes focused at the sleeping Baekhyun.

The doctor was almost at loss of words, disbelieving. “Y-You terminated all _the Dragons_?”

A triumphant smirk graced across the mafia lord’s face, a gesture that gave the greatest hint. “They deserve to perish, so?”

Dr. Kim had known him for long and he knew, being merciless was nothing new to this lord, but this was by far the worst revenge he had ever done. Killing the Dragons all by himself… Lord Loey did all that, all because of this sleeping patient and,

“Daddy…” _this child_. Byul came in to visit while holding hands with Sehun.

Loey doesn’t genuinely smile, but when he does, maybe it’s solely for this child and his father only.

Sehun released his hand, leaving Byul striding small adorable steps towards the waiting mafia lord. Once he reached close, Loey lifted him up and made him sit on his lap.

“Daddy, you look tired.” Byul began, pouting, round eyes that resembled his, scrutinizing him worriedly.

“Daddy’s fine.” He half assured.

Byul then fleeted his stare to his papa. “Is papa okay, now?”

“Papa is just sleeping don't worry.”

Byul moved to hug the mafia lord, nestling into his warmth. If only he knew what this man just did hours ago...

“Thank you for saving us, daddy.” He tilted his head up to meet Loey’s dark orbs. “Don't leave us from now on, hmm?”

Loey smiled fondly in return, maybe for the adorable pout that stayed on his lips or the fact that he just told him that, now reaching to caress the child’s soft locks.

“I won't. I promise.”

Byul cutely giggled in gaiety, dropping his head back against his chest to hug him again. “Daddy, can you come and sleep with me?”

“Baby, daddy’s sleeping with papa tonight.”

The child lifted up his face again and pretended to gasp scandalously, slapping a hand on his mouth, his expressive brows lifting as he widened his eyes and squealed. “Daddy!”

Loey purely watched him in adornment. “Now go with Uncle Sehun and Dr. Kim. Daddy should sleep too.”

After coaxing the child gently to leave with Sehun and Dr. Kim, Loey went straight to the shower to refresh himself for he had a _very long_ day in the basement. Once done, he returned only wearing his boxers and his black velvet robe on. He then laid himself next to the sleeping patient, collecting him in his arms to cuddle.

Baekhyun squirmed, a frown rested in the middle of his brows. “P-Please, d-don’t leave m-me…”

Loey stared at this beautiful man intently, waiting for his tensed body to relax against his embrace. He gave his back gentle solacing strokes, burying his lips against his hairline.

“I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, and he killed the Dragons 😇


	10. Understanding Loey 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun gets a peek of Loey's soft side and then he realizes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Okay so, this is like the fastest update i can provide. Usually it takes me weeks and months to update a chapter due to my reality issues and my stupid brain. I hope the updates make you happy guys and don't hesitate to leave your thoughts below (only nice comments for i am weak)
> 
> i think this is the longest so far??? im not really fond of writing long chapters but i wish i can write longer hehehe thank you guys 🥺💛

* * *

Baekhyun pries his eyes open once again to a pleasant close view of a docile and handsome sleeping face of someone he’s just about to recognize, giving himself a moment to shed his sleep from his brain, to allow the visions of a night filled with warmth to give way to the sad reality of the day. He blinks fast, a pout slowly forming in his lips, frowning as he takes a better look of the face before him. With his arm above the latter’s neck and his leg over the torso, Baekhyun breathes softly, realizing—their closeness is surely adorable. Who doesn’t like waking up being tangled up with someone and be enveloped by his warmth?

Wait. His knitted brows deepens as he stares more in scrutiny.

Oh my god.

Why is he hugging Loey in his sleep?

It feels like a cold water was just splashed on his face. His lips become pale in an instant, more when he takes notice of all of his extremities being looped around the body of this notorious dangerous man lying next to him. The situation made him appear like a koala who is always game for a good cuddle. Since when and how did it happen, Baekhyun doesn’t want to know. He just wants to disappear right at this moment.

Oh no.

“ _No! I’m not sleeping with you!_ ” in your face Byun Baekhyun. Now look who’s clinging himself unto who?

Baekhyun attempts to peel himself away but failing to realize that Loey also had his arms wrapped around his waist too. The minimal movement made their situation worst as Loey snuggles in closer, holds him tighter, and even buries his face on the crook of his neck.

Baekhyun stills his body like an inanimate object, eyes only blinking, and face scorching red. He even tries to slow down his breathing but his heart, a rebel, patters like running footsteps uncontrollably.

And maybe the feeling of the outside is now gradually slipping into this mafia lord’s brain as he inhales audibly to life, breathing the soul out of Baekhyun’s carotid that the smaller can even feel the slight puckering of his lips against his skin.

Ah, Baekhyun decides to pretend sleep as getting up seems like a bad idea at this moment. He just stays unmoving, swerving to plan B which is letting this mafia lord wake up by himself. Maybe by that time, Loey will just leave him be—but until when? He woke up quite earlier this morning urged by his worries to see his son after three days of complete slumber and then returned to sleep back unfortunately on the same bed with this mafia lord. Judging from the small view of the window in between the slits of the heavy curtains, the sun light has already scattered across the blue sky—it’s noon, it’s lunch time.

And the thought just made his stomach grumble loudly, the awkward sound making him nauseated of embarrassment.

Good thing, Loey is asleep… or is he?

“It seems like there’s a beast inside you… should I feed it?” Loey’s voice rumbles like a storm and strikes a thunder through Baekhyun’s depleting dignity.

Oh, no.

And it only took Baekhyun few seconds to log roll his body down the bed. He hisses at his pitiful fall.

When Baekhyun peers up to look at the taller, scowling dejectedly, Loey is already lying on his side, his arm in a crook, palm to his cheek, while staring at him with an amused grin plastered across his face.

“Good afternoon, how does it feel like making me your cuddle pillow?”

  * ••



“Papa no school?” Byul tilts his head to the side, gooey round eyes always sparkling with innocence. His papa is awkwardly sitting beside him in this gallant dining area of the Phoenix’s boss mansion, face still holding the remnants of the embarrassment moments ago while glowering at the mafia lord seated at the head of the table.

Loey doesn’t even budge against his angry staring, just minding his own share of brunch.

It’s like a welsh corgi is glaring at a german shepherd and Byul is in between, a corgi german shepherd mix puppy.

Realizing Byul is talking to him, he snaps and peers down to his son, sighing glumly, “Baby, no school. I’ll inform teacher about what happened—”

“I already informed him dear sir and rest assured, tomorrow, Byul can resume back to school.” Sehun butts himself in, his intrusion almost got Baekhyun choking in his own saliva. The underling is just standing by close, as if guarding their every move.

Baekhyun glances back at him just to give him a brief chastising, suspicious glare before returning to look at the mafia boss.

“I-I know this is a part of my debt again, but thank you for saving me and my son in the fire yesterday. I sincerely will pay you back even if it will cause me a lifetime. And also thank you for the temporary shelter, uhm…” Baekhyun pauses as the fire on his cheeks suffuses back when Loey finally stares at him, dark eyes always piercing. “…after this lunch, Byul and I will leave your personal space. Kyungsoo and Jongdae will take us in, or we can sleep in the restaurant, I have a small room there with bed and—”

Out of the blue, Loey slams his fist on the table, earning a loud frightened gasp from the single dad and a loud “ooh” from Byul.

“Ooh! Daddy, scawwy!!” in a cheering tone, the child said.

Baekhyun is found blinking at that short scenario, disbelieving, ‘ _My son didn’t even flinch?!’_

The tremendous gaze of the latter, scorching against his face and stinging, got him gulping a great lump in his throat.

“You and Byul are staying.” Loey grits.

Sehun then comes and coaxes Byul to join him, taking his plate off the table. “Come small buddy, your papa and daddy has some issues to talk about.”

And Byul just obediently tags along with him, even asking Sehun, “Is it about their wedding?”

Baekhyun mentally palms his face for that though.

There’s a deafening, uncomfortable silence as they wait for the two to leave, accommodating Byul’s small steps, and once they are out of the radius, Baekhyun begins right away.

“I knew it! It was all your doing! I know after three days, you’d do something to ruin me and my life! I know! The fire was all your fault! You sent that Mr. Wu man to distract me! You had your men eyeing me the whole time…” Baekhyun’s voice start to crack as his heart seethes with too much anger, unfortunately breaking down in front of this dangerous man once again. “…all of this because you want us trapped in your cage? All because you want Byul?! You want Byul to grow up and become a criminal like you?!”

Loey rises from his seat, pushing away his chair almost harshly that got Baekhyun bracing himself. The way he approaches Baekhyun now is purposeful and intimidating. With nothing else to protect him, Baekhyun snatches the table knife off the cutlery set and points it at the man with shaking hands.

Loey’s lips twitch into a smirk, mocking his attempt of defense. Baekhyun gulps at the frost on the taller’s eyes.

“D-Don’t you even dare!” Baekhyun cries.

Baekhyun can already sense that Loey would not just back away at a mere table knife. And clearly, he isn’t wrong about that. Loey moves forward and grabs the knife, almost squeezing it till the dullness of the metal turns sharp enough to cut through his flesh. Baekhyun’s heavy eyes widen frantically at the sight as drips of blood flow down from Loey’s large hand, his pupils shuddering at the grotesque oozing wound.

Loey shifts forward with his eyes, making sure the smaller sees through his soul, and as if distracting him from looking too much at the gash he didn’t mean to inflict. And Baekhyun’s breath catches.

Loey holds the side of Baekhyun’s face with his uninjured hand, thumb wiping away the tears that cascade. “Think all you want to think but, you’re not leaving this house unless I say so. And if you do, do you think you’d come out alive?” he grins at how the smaller’s body tensed in fear of his words. “Think again. You owe me something Mr. Byun, and you held me with your promise. Days, turned weeks, might take you forever. And I missed so many chances to take your life from you but…” he pauses, tracing down his fingers to hold Baekhyun’s chin and tilts it up, “ look at you now, still alive.”

Their eye contact lasts for a few moments before Loey retreats away, standing to his full height. “Finish your meal. You haven't eaten well for three days.” Then the mafia lord walks out of the dining hall, leaving Baekhyun stunned and trembling on his seat, the bloody knife falling from his grip to the floor.

  * ••



Baekhyun was provided a phone because his previous one was already burned into ashes in the fire. He failed to rescue a thing but themselves during that pitiful tragedy.

And as he is found sitting now on the bed, back to the shared room with that mafia boss, his thoughts travel miles as he stares at this brand new gadget. Then he realizes; maybe Loey is not bad after all, as the mafia lord is seen being too much considerate of him. First of all, Loey is a notorious mafia boss and he had the whole country in the palm of his hand. The rules don’t rule him for he makes them himself. Second, Baekhyun owe him a billion and it’s not Loey’s fault to begin with. Baekhyun had it but purely because of that fraud Mr. Kim and his stupidity. And lastly, whether it’s the truth or not, Loey is Byul’s father. No one can ever deny as Byul looks exactly like the smaller version of that man. Also, they had a past which Baekhyun still couldn’t remember until now except that fleeting moment when he woke up to the view of a dragon tattoo drawn down on the mafia boss’s back.

Baekhyun lets out a sigh. He then goes through the phone and finds it already set with contact numbers. He finds his mother’s phone number, Kyungsoo’s and Jongdae’s, Teacher Kim’s and a contact that goes with the name **Yeol**.

Baekhyun frowns at the new name but deems it’s just Loey but inverted. He just scoffs at the bad attempt of comedy. “Really Loey, _Yeol_? Mafia jokes are out of this world.”

But momentarily, he just can't help but feel so touched of the way he’s being pardoned like this. The fact that they were welcomed to stay in this mansion, the food and clothes, and this, the phone—ah, maybe this is Loey’s soft side showing only to him.

Baekhyun first calls his mom and finds out his mom’s already updated about what happened. She said, someone named Sehun told her about it. Baekhyun just assures his mom about his safety and tells her not to leave their Aunt’s place for some time till they get a new home.

Before the call even ended, his mom even added, “I knew that Loey man is so good for you. Just take your time with him. Loey is nice you know.”

Leaving Baekhyun thinking, “Is Loey only nice to the people around me?”

Then he proceeds to call his friends and also gets the same respond, that they were already updated and they even guaranteed Baekhyun that they’d run the restaurant by themselves for some days till he recovers from the tragedy.

After all the reaching outs, Baekhyun stares at the void, mind blank and perturbed.

“Now what?”

  * ••



Baekhyun never saw the mafia boss after lunch as he spent the rest of his day just idling in the room. And Byul spends his time more with that Sehun. _Is that guy his baby sitter?_ Even during dinner, it was just him and Byul who ate.

He tried to lend a helping hand to the maids but he got shooed away as they begged for him not to or else they’ll get in trouble.

With nothing else to do, Baekhyun decides to go to Byul’s room, taking the strolling time to memorize the pathways here and there. Once he reaches the room and intrudes himself in, he finds his son playing with Sehun. Sehun acknowledges him a smile which is so out of his character. Baekhyun used to see him always an intimidating shadow behind the mafia boss but now, it appears like he’s the only person sane in this house who Baekhyun can talk with.

Baekhyun saunters over to the bed and joins them. When Byul gets distracted with the game in the tablet, Sehun initiates a conversation.

“I told you right? Our boss isn't a talker type, but he’s a man of action. He doesn’t show it but he was actually so worried when one of our men came and reported about you and Byul being caught in that danger. He already saw it coming, his rivals using you as a bait but not this soon.”

Baekhyun is not understanding a thing but he listens.

"It’s inevitable in the mafia world not to have rivals, in fact you already met one of them.”

Baekhyun frowns, curious. “Who—” then gasps, remembering that man, Mr. Wu.

“Yes.” Sehun confirms, as if he already read his thoughts. “They are the Dragons, lead by Don Wu. They always wanted to destroy Lord Loey and our mafia, Phoenix, since the very beginning. With their minimal luck, they found out about you and Byul. They threatened Lord Loey about the discovery. Boss was actually ready to attack them but the fire happened. Loey prioritized saving you two first, even going and risking into the fire himself. I was so damn worried of him during that time for he was our leader and we couldn’t just lose him there. First a rescuer came out with Byul then to our relief, Boss came next with you in his arms. He was with you all the time, and he only left you when he had to go and get his revenge. We took all the men of Dragons and it was one of the moments where our Lord was being the demon king as he was known to be…”

“S-So what happened to t-them? T-To Mr. Wu?” Baekhyun urges, steeling himself.

Sehun looks at him in the eye. Byul yelps victory after winning a game in the tablet.

“He burned them all, alive.”

Baekhyun feels the chills creeping down to his spine at the thought alone. That was so cruel. He knows Loey is one powerful man but Baekhyun can’t still conceal the shock. He frets more at the man’s unpredictable capabilities.

“It’s okay.” Sehun chuckles at the evident fear on his face. “Loey will not harm you, trust me.”

“B-But I owe him a billion—”

“But you have his child.” Sehun says straight away. “I know Loey since he was young and I know, he’s been longing for a family to cherish. He found hope with you and Byul.” And smiles, “Please understand him. He’s just starting to learn this new found feeling.”

Baekhyun stays mum, digesting into his brain, everything he just heard and discovered.

Sehun then excuses himself to leave, but before the man could even step out of the room, Baekhyun stops him with a favor, “Could you get me a first aid kit?”

  * ••



The weight in his heart is unimaginable but Baekhyun proceeds, heading back to their shared room. Baekhyun partly hopes the mafia boss is not in the room, but less to his dismay, much to his relief, he finds him inside, sitting at the edge of the bed, back facing the door while wrapping the wound on his palm with a bandage.

Baekhyun’s heart pinches a bit, feeling suddenly guilty. With timid steps, he goes closer to the man and as if Loey already knew it was him, the latter speaks, voice cavernous and warm. “I thought you’re sleeping with Byul tonight?”

Loey peels off his gaze from his hand to dart it at Baekhyun, and the smaller blushes at the abrupt attention.

Fidgeting, Baekhyun sits a feet apart beside him, putting the first aid kit on his lap. He waits for a few heavy moments as if gearing up himself, then urgently, he turns to him and reaches to hold the taller’s injured hand, unwrapping the unfinished bandage. It’s just at that moment that Baekhyun notices how a far cry from his small hands are against the lord’s huge ones.

“D-Did y-you already apply the ointment? It’ll get infected.” Baekhyun braves to say and Loey just watches him with eyes dancing in amusement.

Baekhyun quietly nurses the man’s hand with his heart racing both in fear and in such a confusing new feeling. He tries to still his focus, ensuring he touches the fresh wound with gentle strokes, his long and slender fingers working, despite the burning stare of the latter being bored through his soul and how his cheeks are being such a traitor for turning into crimson profusely.

Baekhyun finishes the dressing by wrapping the bandage back and finally speaks once done, though tone cracking due to the nervous feeling. “I-I’ll treat them again tomorrow. To ensure they are disinfected well.”

Loey takes back his hand, a smile tugging in his lips as he judges the smaller’s nursing abilities. “Not bad.”

Baekhyun’s heart swells at the curt compliment.

And he still can’t understand, why it’s such a rare sight to see when this mafia boss actually smiles. He looks way more handsome when his row of white teeth and dimples appear genuinely.

Baekhyun gets carried away, adoring Loey’s hidden expression that the latter looking back all of a sudden catches him off guard. He becomes so shy for over-staring, blushing as he scurries like a scared mice to the other side of the bed. He flops himself to the space he believes is his and tucks himself inside the duvet.

Baekhyun grimaces in shame when he hears Loey chuckle, gripping unto the thick fabric tightly to release his frustration. Minutes after, Loey joins him in bed too and they stay with a respectful distance apart, the silence of the night and tiredness of the day then lulling them to sleep.

In the midst of the sleeping hours, just as the first bite of cold creeps under his shirt, Baekhyun, sound asleep, turns and sneaks his arms around Loey’s neck, moulding his body against the taller’s for heat. He even puts his leg over the man’s waist as he nestles into his warmth. The movement stirs Loey briefly awake, the gesture still astounding him.

Realizing it’s just Baekhyun and his cuddling issues, Loey lets his lips loose into a smile of mirth. He then surrounds an arm around the smaller’s waist too, resting his chin against his crown as he scoots closer.

Maybe sleeping with someone isn’t that bad at all.

Earlier in the restaurant, after the phone call with Baekhyun.

“Oh god, do you think Baekhyun will be fine?” Jongdae spoke his worries aloud.

Kyungsoo, always the calm one, assured, “He’ll be fine. I know Loey will keep him safe.”

“But he said they’re sleeping in one room?!” Jongdae exclaimed, still not moving on with this thoughts.

“Then what?” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

“You know Baekhyun has a habit of clinging himself like a koala to someone next to him whenever he is sleeping?”

Both of them shared worried looks as the realization hits them.

“Oh my god…”


	11. "Is it all true?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day of Baekhyun learning to understand the mafia lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! Okay this like a very short chapter im so sorry. and thank you for the love. Don't hesitate to leave ur thoughts below but pls be careful with my heart huhuhu
> 
> love you 🥺💛
> 
> PS i love when baek gasps

* * *

It has been days but lately, Baekhyun had repetitive dreams of him being enveloped in Loey’s warm embrace. It felt so vivid. The dream always leaves him confused whenever he wakes in the morning with a pillow in his arms, alone in bed. He is sure the cuddling only happened once and that was embarrassing forsooth.

But in some moments, during the wee hours, he felt awake to the experience of such strong arms anchoring him to sleep, the warm and mint tobacco scented breath fanning his face, the beat of a heart drumming against his, soft lips brushing his skin—the notion made him deem it didn’t actually happen _just once._

“Maybe I’m just imagining things.” Baekhyun sighs to himself, now venturing the mafia lord’s huge wardrobe. The maids coaxed him here when he asked earlier for spare clothes. _Because it has been days and he wants to take a shower!_ It wasn’t a good idea at all. This is like stealing what’s not his and most importantly—Lord Loey owns this. But the maids were found scurrying away just before he’s about to tell them it’s no need, leaving him with no options but to borrow the lord’s clothes.

Yes, it has been days, and Baekhyun is still trapped in this castle-like dungeon. The only one allowed to go out but with a battalion of guards is Byul, because the child has to go to school. And it appears like Byul is enjoying his new gang of friends. The child is clearly not intimidated of them at all though they look like the men who commoners like Baekhyun shouldn’t mess with. Also, Baekhyun rarely sees the mafia lord in the past few days, but he always feel his presence during the night time. Hopefully though, those vivid dreams, snuggled up with him, were just dreams after all.

Speaking of his wardrobe, Baekhyun expected it to be dark but classy, monochromatic, filled with ritzy suits and high-end fabrics but—who would have thought he’d also find colorful set of hoodies and ordinary clothes in here? The wardrobe emits different personalities, it’s like, it’s not only Loey who owned this room alone.

Baekhyun saunters in, trying to look for his size, but there was unfortunately none. The clothes are too huge for his small size, so he opts for the hoodie. He snatched a pair of boxers too, his face already blushing in embarrassment for the hideous act.

It’s kinda upsetting for him though, that Byul has his own wardrobe already while he is left to borrow and sneak like this on the other hand. Which makes it seem like, Loey’s really planning to make Byul stay but him, out or dead in this world.

Brushing off the heavy feeling, Baekhyun goes to the bathroom just next to the wardrobe, and takes a shower. Oh, how warm and soothing to the skin the water feels in here, the bathroom is almost the same size with their house—It’s that large. The happy feeling makes him want to sing, so he sings and his beautiful voice reverberates against the walls, the echo amplifying it melodiously.

Baekhyun could hardly discern what’s happening outside the shower for the pouring water drowns all the sound. When he’s sure he’s clean and fresh, he switches off the water and then snatches the white cottony towel at the side, wrapping it around his chest, which is so cute of him because he actually doesn’t do that around the waist thingy.

He is humming happily as he exits the shower area and instantaneously his eyes meet a pair of predatory ones.

Baekhyun literally freezes in shock.

Waiting at the door frame is Loey, in his fitted suit, arms crossed against his chest, looking extra spicy for unclasping the first few buttons of his shirt open. The man is already giving him that mischievous judging look, his gaze raking up and down on Baekhyun’s voluptuous body. The blush on Baekhyun’s face intensifies.

“I-I w-was just u-using the shower.” Baekhyun fills the void, stammering the nervousness out.

Loey hums, looking up on him with an approving purse of his lips and then down on the folded hoodie and boxers on the sink.

Baekhyun nearly forgot about it so he immediately supply him his reason. “I-I’m just going to borrow it. I-I can't find you to ask permission. I’m sorry if I took it without asking for it.”

“Get ready within 5 minutes.” Loey orders gruffly.

Barely recovering from the embarrassment, Baekhyun gasps with a cute pitch of “Eh?”, eyes wide at the command.

But Loey simply pulls the sleeve of his shirt and looks down on his watch, “I don't have all the time in the world.”

At once, Baekhyun hurries his way to change into the borrowed hoodie and boxers, not wanting to feel the wrath of this dangerous man before him. He’s too preoccupied to get done that he doesn’t notice Loey not leaving his post and just watching him in amusement.

It took Baekhyun a minute or two to change and the gray heavy hoodie is eating him whole that the sleeves only manage to peek his paws, the length reaching to his thigh area. His face feels like it’s about to explode in awkwardness under the taller’s scrutinizing gaze.

Loey’s lips pull into an actual smile this time, if Baekhyun is not just imagining things. And it’s some sort of a rare gesture that has the smaller’s heart pounding in craze.

“Not bad.” Loey murmurs softly before leaning away from the door. “Shall we go then?”

“W-Where?”

“To get you some clothes.” He says, words heavily laced with teasing.

  * ••



It’s at a time like this that Baekhyun wished Byul is here with him. At least the child can be a barrier in between them, at least the mood changer, the little one who fills the awkward silence with his curious chatters. But unfortunately for now, Baekhyun has to deal with this man alone.

With nothing else to distract him, Baekhyun looks out of the car window and finds the moving view of the buildings apparently fascinating. Yet no matter how much he tries to preoccupy himself, he still gets alarmed of the bare minimal movement of the dark presence beside him.

Though not looking at him, Baekhyun knows and can still sense the set of dark orbs gazing through his soul from his behind.

The cold temperature of the car is also a nuisance to him, that had him squirming on his seat. Baekhyun tucks his hands inside the hoodie sleeves while rubbing his legs together for heat.

Then he feels Loey moving, and just all of a sudden, a suit jacket covers his bare legs. Baekhyun flinches at the genuine act, forcing him to turn to the man beside him. He blushes when he meets his intense stare.

Baekhyun gulps and stutters, “T-Thanks.”

Loey smirks triumphantly, maybe for finally making the smaller look at him, but hides it from Baekhyun’s view by peering out of the window near him. “Raiden, the temperature.”

“Yes boss.”

Minutes later, there’s an ambient warmth, bringing a smile into Baekhyun’s face.

And now the beating of his heart is taken over by the butterflies swarming in his stomach.

  * ••



Baekhyun remains speechless of everything that is happening right now. He can't seem to prepare himself as he follows Loey from behind, walking into one of the fanciest mall in the country. He looks so out of place, just in a hoodie, and all of the rich people shopping in there are wearing branded and beautiful clothings.

Out of his sanity, Baekhyun finds himself clinging unto the mafia lord as they ride the escalator to reach the second floor. His pitiful stare wanders around in astonishment of the place, clearly oblivious of the pair of dark orbs watching him closely.

It’s only when they reached the floor that Baekhyun take notice of his hand on the taller’s arm. He gasps in surprise, backing away instantly. Loey grins at the way he got startled and the hot blush creeps back again on his cheeks.

A high-end shop is standing tall and rich in front of them and the mafia lord doesn’t hesitate to enter. Baekhyun feels terribly not okay for tailing behind but does he have a choice?

Thinking that the mafia lord is just shopping for his own clothes, Baekhyun decides to take a sit on a chair like a docile child, and waits. Maybe Loey will let him tour around to a cheap bazaar later so he can shop for the affordable ones.

Baekhyun frowns curiously on why the taller only chooses the small sizes and mentally notes, “ _Maybe he likes it fitting?”_

But all of his thoughts get shutdown when the mafia lord returns to him and demands, “Fit them all.”

Baekhyun hangs his mouth agape, completely flabbergasted.

Baekhyun’s heart always flips whenever the curtains are pulled open and he is forced to stand in a podium to present each dress. While Loey is just sitting there like a king in front of him, and is the one to judge his attire.

It’s not because of the ritzy clothes that gets him squirming in bashfulness, but it’s on how this dangerous man is flicking his eyes from feature to feature on his whole being. Loey takes his time staring. And Baekhyun finds it annoying when the man smirks mysteriously because it’s either an approval or just meant to mock him.

But Baekhyun noticed something; if Loey judges him for 30 seconds, it means they’re getting it, but if it’s less than that, he simply doesn’t like it. So far, he only got to disapprove two clothings, and the rest, he put it all in the bag and pays for them.

After all that fitting struggle, the shopping continues and they shop for more, like shoes, essentials and jewelries. Baekhyun is quiet throughout, didn’t request a thing except, when he finds himself standing in front of an ice cream parlor and he tugs Loey in his sleeve just to ask, “I want strawberry ice cream.”

And of course, Loey buys him a gallon at once.

When they reached the car, it just sinks in his mind to finally ask Loey, “I-I’m not paying these all, am I?”

Loey leans surprisingly close to his face, that got Baekhyun’s breath sticking somewhere in his throat.

“Pay it by staying in my house with Byul, then?”

  * ••



“How was your day in school baby?” Baekhyun asks his son who’s now getting ready in bed with him. Tonight he’s sleeping with his son. But Baekhyun still finds it weird when he asked the mafia lord’s permission earlier.

“It was fun papa. After school, Daddy’s friends and I went to eat ice cream, and then we went to the playground and played a lot!” the child tells in a bubbly tone but Baekhyun still doesn’t get why his son is not afraid of Loey’s gang.

“Baby, you’re not afraid of Mr. Loey’s friends?”

“Mr. Wowi? Daddy?” Byul hums with a pout. “No. They just look big and strong but they’re nice papa. Like Daddy! He’s just shy but Daddy’s really sweet papa.” Byul then looks him in the eye then grins, “It’s just in your head papa. Just talk with him more, and you’ll know.”

“B-But—”

Baekhyun’s about to ask more but Byul’s already scooting closer to him for a hug, shutting his eyes to sleep. “I’m sweepy papa, let’s sweep.”

“Okay…” Baekhyun takes him in, patting his back to lull him. “Sleep my baby.”

Not longer, Baekhyun already hears his baby’s cute snoring but he stays awake, as realizations flood his mind. Maybe his son is right, maybe it’s just in his head. He was too convinced that the man is bad just because he is a mafia that he’s forgetting Loey is a human too. Remembering those moments earlier in the mall, the way Loey actually cared to adjust the temperature warm in the car, those are simple things but it left Baekhyun’s heart full, now questioning his doubts.

And the fact that Loey just wants him and Byul to stay…

_“I know Loey since he was young and I know, he’s been longing for a family to cherish. He found hope with you and Byul._ _”_ He remembers suddenly what Sehun told him before.

“Is it all true?”


	12. The Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun enters Loey's secret roomㅡand he's given two options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again short chaptered and my love, im saying sorry again for my poor english because your girl cant actually write. I just write because reality is stressing me. But i love you, thank you for the love. and yes every share of thoughts is appreciated whether here or your qrts in twitter, I love every single heartwarming feedback from you. Gracias!!

* * *

Baekhyun is highly aware that the mafia leader has his own world and life to deal with but again, it’s almost a week and still he’s not permitted to go outside. He gets it, _for security purposes, mafia wars,_ whether Baekhyun likes it or not, he’s already involved and the situation is inevitable. But he needs to get out. He also has a life to solve; his restaurant and the cooking contest that’s about to happen two days from now. Just what in the world is Loey planning for him?

The mansion is so huge that it’s so hard to search for people most of the time. Especially the mafia lord. He’s always outside, always busy with his transactions and meetings, and he even comes home late which makes it hard for Baekhyun to talk with him.

Baekhyun is apparently inside Byul’s room, folding his son’s uniform, when a maid comes in. And she looks so shocked to catch him doing the chore.

“Dear sir!” the maid briskly strides to him. “Let me do that for you please.”

“No problem. This is really nothing, miss. I do this everyday—”

“But our boss will kill us if he finds out.” She cuts him off, voice trembling.

Baekhyun’s expression then turns from worried to angered. Not for the maid but for Loey. “Why would he kill you? And why would he restrict me from doing what I like?” he huffs, throwing the clothes back, unfolded. “Where is he?”

“I-In his study, d-dear sir.” The maid answers in a stutter.

Baekhyun rises from sitting on the side of the bed, brows knitted in annoyance. “Don’t you worry. No one’s going to get killed just because I did what I like.”

“But sir!” the maid panics. “Don't go there!”

“And why not?” Baekhyun raises a brow.

His stern look causes the maid to hesitate. “I-I’m sorry dear sir. I should have known.”

_Should have known what?_

And the search for the room turns out to be a great struggle. Baekhyun already went floor by floor, door to door yet it seems impossible to find Loey’s study room. He almost gives up but eventually, as he turns another corner, he finds a strange looking door at the end of a poorly lit isle, isolated from the rest. He saunters closer, heart weighing heavy, taking wary steps till he reaches the door. Gulping nervously, he holds the knob and wishes for the best—and it’s open. Hope seeps into his chest and he simply slides himself in, only to find out Loey’s not in there, it’s empty but filled with lots of mysteries.

Baekhyun walks deeper inside and takes the chance to wander his eyes around, his pupils dilating to accommodate the bare light coming from the cracked door of what he believes is the bathroom as he can see the elaborately tiled wall and floor in it. Near the doors to his private balcony is a glass case full of his gun collections, perfectly lined up. It’s a typical study room, with a desk, computer, shelves of books and stuffs but something catches Baekhyun’s eyes that has him gaping in awe right now. On the wall close to his door is a vast collage of pictures and mementos. All the images are stuck in random order for him to enjoy.

There are photos that surely had to have been captured by Loey himself. Like the sun rising from the horizon, wild animals and several shots of nature. There were others, of places he already visited, like the Eiffel tower in Paris, the Himeji Castle in Japan and more.

But above all this, Baekhyun sees Loey’s face a dozen times, pictures from infancy to teenage years. He almost thought for a second that the baby pictures were of Byul’s because of the resemblance _._ Loey was so cute back then, no trace of dominant aura branded on his docile face. He was chubby and bubbly during his elementary days with a pair of round glasses propped on the bridge of his nose. There is one photo where he was holding a ferret with his group of friends, another one with him playing in the playground, also one where he’s sitting under a Christmas tree with all the gifts surrounding him, and a special captured memory of him with a lady, and they were hugging each other, all smiles. _Could be his mom._ There were photos of him during highschool as well and who would have thought, this same shy boy hiding behind a group of smiling teenagers would turned out to be the mafia leader that the whole country is afraid of in this time?

“So he used to live… like this?”

Baekhyun reaches to trace his fingers on a crumpled note written long time ago along with the images and it says,

**_“I’m still you, Park Chanyeol. I’m with you, always and forever.”_ **

****

The room is so quiet, even the ticking of the clock has a relaxed feeling, like a heartbeat at rest. Baekhyun is so mesmerized of the letter before him, so curious of who Park Chanyeol is, not fully discerning how the calm ocean changes tides in the next moment when a menacing figure traps him from behind in an arm-lock. Baekhyun gasps frantically, lips turning pale at the cold steel being steadied close to his throat, and he stops breathing.

“Your discretion is highly appreciated, Mr. Byun.” It’s Loey, voice low and heavy with warning.

It’s momentarily hard to speak as Baekhyun keeps breathing shakily in attempt to avoid the knife from delving more into his flesh. Loey takes his silence to squeeze him more, choking his airway just so slightly.

“I have no choice but to burry you along with my secrets.”

Baekhyun tenses at the threat, his life crumbling at a time he least expected. Warm tears automatically fill his lids, cascading down his cheeks. The adrenaline and fear surges so fast he almost vomits when he stutters. “P-Please d-don't. I-I p-promise I won't tell anyone. P-Please.”

Loey chuckles dangerously, that Baekhyun can even sense him rolling his eyes. “Why should I believe you? Now that you get to see my greatest secret, you can finally destroy me and run away from your debts.” He threatens the knife closer and Baekhyun nearly screams.

But what secret is he talking about? Baekhyun is so confused, so afraid to even think.

“P-Please…” Baekhyun cries. “I-I promise. I-I w-won’t say a word. P-Please, I-I d-don’t want to l-leave m-my Byul alone.”

Baekhyun is too mortified that he didn’t feel the mafia leader already letting him loose from the hold, only realizing that when he falls to the ground, his weak legs failing him. Every nerve in his body is trembling, and he breathes in the air he all missed generously.

Loey turning on the lights all of a sudden, startles him. The mafia leader now kneels in front of him with a degrading smirk across his face. Baekhyun cowers down, his courage depleting.

“So what brings you here, _my love_?”

My love?

The abrupt steer of topic urges Baekhyun to flick his gaze back to the latter whose set of dark globes are already observing him. He, who still couldn’t move on from almost losing his life minutes ago, gets sadly bombarded by another surprise.

“W-What?” he speaks, able to find his voice, the endearment adding more tension into his drumming pulse. “L-Love?”

Baekhyun can't help the flinch when Loey raises his hand to touch and cradle the side of his face. His heart is still pounding crazily against his chest, in fear and anticipation.

Loey holds him with his gaze, perilous but mystifyingly fond. “Why? Do you want me to call you dear? Darling?”

Baekhyun is not getting it at all and the confusion is so clear in his face, pulling an amused husky laugh from the mafia leader.

Finally breaking the suspense, Loey moves his face closer, almost a breath away. Baekhyun ceases his respirations briefly again, his eyes widening at the proximity.

“It’s only my betrothed, my lifetime partner who deserves to know all of my secrets. All of the ones who dared to come here didn’t make it out alive. So it’s either I perish your soul from this world, or…” he teases his lips close to Baekhyun’s and the smaller’s lashes flutter in a daze at the mere contact. Loey smiles like crazy. “…I shall marry you and make you my husband.”

A pin drop of silence.

Baekhyun knows, the next thing he’s about to say, will be his life’s greatest plot twist.

“Y-Yes… marry me, my lord.”

The mafia leader doesn’t hesitate and seals his promise by locking their lips together as they share one heated kiss.

  * ••



Kyungsoo and Jongdae’s first reaction is expected—having their jaws wide agape in utter surprise. Baekhyun can only shy his eyes down against their judging ones. He’s finally given the permission to go out and visit his restaurant, but with the amount of guards.

But the shock doesn’t stop there. After the group hugs, the brief crying moments, Baekhyun ushers their trio to the table and presents the wedding invitation with a nervous push towards his friends.

“I think my jaw’s going to break.” Jongdae mutters in incredulity.

“What else did you bring to us? That you’re pregnant?” Kyungsoo utters the question, barely recovering from the sudden announcement.

“G-Guys!” Baekhyun holds out his hand in defense mode, huffing out the stress before explaining. “I-I know t-this is a out of the blue, but yes, we’re getting married.” He can’t make it through the sentence without blushing.

“But seriously though Baek?! For real?! Congratulations to your ass!” Jongdae hoots but is reprimanded quickly by Kyungsoo’s glare.

Kyungsoo then returns to look at their single dad friend like he’s out of his mind. “Are you really sure about this Baekhyun? You barely know that mafia boss! He's a freaking _Mafia_ , let me remind you again. He’s just your one night stand! And he returned only to threat you because of the debt that was not yours in the first place. Who knows, he’s also the person who set your house on fire. And now this? You’re getting married with him?” a sigh. “Seriously, Baekhyun! That man is really not good for you!"

Baekhyun is fidgeting as he answers, “Y-Yeah, I know. B-But, it’s best that we stay with him. His rivals are already targeting us to bring him down. And no, the fire was all his rivals doing. L-Loey was actually the one who saved us that day.”

Jongdae melts, “Aww!”

But Kyungsoo is still not convinced. “Whatever Baekhyun! Think about it first. I’m sure this is not just because of you falling in love with him overnight?”

“Could be.” The other shrugs. Baekhyun sighs.

And they get another roll of the eye from the great adviser.

“And how about the debt though?” Kyungsoo swerves to another issue. “Are you still going to pay it? Like seriously? Marrying him but not his riches?”

“Yeah!” Jongdae finally agrees. “Isn't that too unromantic of him?”

For the nth time, Baekhyun sighs his heart out. _If you only know my pain._ “That’s it. I’m getting married with him. Think about it like it’s for Byul’s sake. But as for the debt, I’m still paying him. The cooking contest and this restaurant will continue to run.”

“When’s the wedding though? Are we the only ones invited?” It’s like Jongdae is the only happy person here.

“How about Mama Byun?” Kyungsoo adds, worrying. “Does she know?”

“Yeah. Loey first told her and she was unexpectedly happy of the news. I still don't get why my family thinks this mafia lord is a good guy.” He blinks fast when he realizes he’s actually spilling the truth. “W-Well maybe he is.”

“See? You’re not sure! You’re terrible at lying, Baekhyun.” And it’s Kyungsoo who catches him.

Jongdae whines, interjecting. “Ah! Let them figure it out Kyungsoo! All we want right now is for Byul to have a happy family. Who knows, Loey will change because of them.”

“This isn't your typical television drama, Mr. Jongdae Kim. What if he’s just using this marriage thingy to make Byul his successor—”

“That’s not going to happen.” Baekhyun says straight away, all the doubts creeping out his façade. “Byul will grow up clean to his ambitions. Not a mafia, not a criminal.”

And the seriousness in his face, the promise in his words… his friends just automatically get it, without forcing him to let his truth out.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo reaches to hold him in each of his shoulder, and when Baekhyun stares at them, they are already smiling at him comfortingly.

“We’re here Baek,” Kyungsoo begins. “Always the three musketeers.” And Jongdae follows.

  * ••



Baekhyun returns to the mansion, heart still filled with uncertainties. One of Loey’s men comes right away to open the car door for him. And though unwilling, he goes out, his face long and weary. But his expression morphs at once into fear when he catches the sight of his son, facing the two rabid k9 dogs he encountered the first time he came here to visit, at the same area he was cornered. The feral dogs are found gritting at Byul’s existence. And in a heart beat, Baekhyun panics and runs toward his child to rescue.

The dogs also leap fast forward, aiming their target and Baekhyun braces himself. “Byul! No!”

But Baekhyun is a meter far behind and the canines are already close to Byul. He shuts his eyes in fear, expecting Byul to shout and cry but—Byul is laughing. The hearty laugh made Baekhyun pry his eyes open, only to witness his son being pampered with the dogs’ wet kisses.

Byul is lying and squirming happily on the grass field while the dogs are licking him everywhere in the face. He is laughing due to the ticklish feeling. “Mong! Tobennie!”

Baekhyun can not believe. What did just happen? What did his son say?

Sehun walks near without a warning, interrupting Baekhyun while he’s in a trance of disbelief.

“The k9s like him obviously. They didn’t have names so Byul named them Mong and Tobenie.”

Baekhyun literally can’t talk coherent at the moment to reply. He remains wordlessly stunned, just watching his son playing with the rabid dogs.

Not longer, Byul sees him and his child happily runs to him. “Papa!”

Baekhyun goes down to level their heights as he welcomes the smaller into his arms for a hug. “Baby…”

Byul then extricates himself from the embrace just to tell his papa something. “Papa, I talked with Daddy earlier.”

“Y-Yes love… what is it?” he asks while stroking the child’s disheveled hair.

Byul grins beautifully, melting Baekhyun’s heart. “He said you’re getting married with him!”

Oh.

Baekhyun stays mum with a blank look, clueless of what to say.

“Yehey! I have a papa and daddy now!”

While his child is rejoicing, Baekhyun is finally feeling the weight of his decisions.

_Am I really willing to get married with that mafia boss?_


	13. Lucky Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is getting less cautious of the mafia leader. Well, Loey has his ways to tame him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SHTTY CHAPTER! I already prepared my heart for your disappointment. I'm so sorry. It took me days to complete this because of what happened. And also because my back is aching so much these days. I've been working straight days and it's exhausting.
> 
> Cheer me up with your thoughts of the story😉 but pls be careful with my heart. I'm emo these days 😔🤟🏻

* * *

Baekhyun didn’t want to think more of his decisions in life.Though it was clearly obvious on his face how detrimental his mental state had been through these past few days. Of course he would do anything for the sake of his son and to save their pitiful situation—but it felt like there’s nothing he can do more for himself. Maybe he’d just stay alive and suffer.

And maybe this is the perks of being a parent—the need to sacrifice everything for your child’s happiness, hoping he’d never experience the bitterness of life you’ve gone through.

Later, Baekhyun’s train of thoughts gets cut by someone coming in inside the room and so he pretends asleep. He couldn’t sleep because of the flood of worries that he failed to see what time it is now and forgetting it’s the usual arrival time of the mafia leader.

He can hear the patter of his leather shoes approaching, and the sound of doors opening and closing. He takes a peek just slightly but doesn’t find the man in the room; he probably went straight to the shower.

Baekhyun tries his best now to sleep. He doesn’t want to see that guy nor talk with him, even let him know that he’s still awake and conscious. But his heart betrays him apparently, having sense the latter’s presence, as it beats loudly out of fear and anxiety.

What happened in the comforts of the study still gives Baekhyun creeps down his spine. Every time he remembers, the muscle of his lips throbs painfully, and his mind gets perturbed every time by the mafia leader's secrets that he was warned to conceal. What could it be in there that is so sacred, that he has to kill someone who discovers, it’s a mystery not even Baekhyun can understand.

And now, they’re getting married. Baekhyun can already sense that this marriage will never work. It hurts to know that there is no love, that he is only betrothed to this person just because he saw the wall of pictures from his past.

But, who is Chanyeol Park?

Not longer, the door flings open again and Baekhyun braces himself as Loey saunters over to the other side of the bed now to join him. Unfortunately, he can't fully concentrate as his mind gets constantly distracted of the mafia leader’s every movement and his fresh musk scent filling the air of their shared room.

Good thing he has his back facing the guy, or he’d notice how he’s so anxious right now, proven by his trembling eyeballs.

“Why are you still awake?” but maybe he’s a bad pretender, because Loey just threw that question to him out of nowhere.

Baekhyun holds his breath, the furrow in between his brows deepening. Should he answer? Or should he just… he continues to fake sleep.

Loey chuckles deeply at his silence. “We’re getting married in a few days, what’s wrong with you?”

The additional jab made him wince. How could he be so heartless?

A gruff sigh and the mafia speaks again, “…I did all of that, to protect you.”

To what? Baekhyun can't conceal the shock any longer. He finally rises from the sheets, and surrenders a look of disbelief and anger at him. “Protect me from what? Enlighten me. So far, none of what I saw is making sense at all to me. What secret you are talking about remains a puzzle to me. And whatever it is that you want me to be silent about, I don’t know. And I don’t get it.”

Loey simply watches him, eyes hardening a tad despite his calm demeanor. “Then keep it like a puzzle. Let the pieces come to you soon.”

“I don’t want to get married without love.” Baekhyun says frankly.

Yet Loey only dismisses him with a devilish smirk, moving abruptly forward to ghost his lips over the smaller’s ear. Baekhyun swallows hard, both frightened and stunned, not only for the breath-away distance, but for only noticing now that the mafia lord is not wearing anything but his shorts, bare and exposed, chiseled abs a sight to behold. With his god-like body up against him, and his other hand cupping the side of his face, letting the tips linger on his cheek, the mafia whispers with his rough deep voice, “I see how you're beginning to be way less cautious of me my _darling_. Haven't you forgotten why you’re exactly here?”

For a few heavy moments, Baekhyun’s brain falters. Yes he knows his stand in the society, and that he should never ever mess with this man. But he’s so angry now, so confused.

Baekhyun puts both of his hands on Loey’s chest and pushes him away, stern gaze showing that he's not regretting for doing so.

The action stupefies Loey briefly. And the fire on the single dad’s eyes seem amusing to him. His smirk deepens.

“It’s not because you wanted me to pay for my debt,” a nerve-racking pause. Bravery consuming Baekhyun as he continues to lock gaze with this formidable man. “…but because you want Byul, that’s why I’m here. And I’m here to make sure you’re not dragging my son into your mafia world. My son will grow to a normal life and will not lead into a life as your successor.”

Loey takes in his words slowly, a fleet of disappointment glistening his eyes before it dissipates back into the intimidating façade he always wear. He grins, teasing. “We’ll see my darling.” Pause. “I’d like to see how far you’d go to oppose me.”

Baekhyun almost panics when the mafia lord corrals him once again, holding him in the chin, then maneuvering his head to the right side to expose the length of his neck. He trembles as Loey leans in and breathes into him, “My basement is kinda lonely these days…” the hand on his chin travels to cradle the back of his head, fingers reaching to scratch his scalp in a soothing manner. “…I miss the music of someone begging for their life to be spared. Maybe if you continue to misbehave,” His moist plump lips runs lower, stopping at his carotid. “I’d consider you.”

And it is as if the courage abandoned Baekhyun real quick as Loey suctions the pulse out of him, putting him on the edge of losing his sanity. Before he can even process the pleasure, Loey instantly retreats away, the smooching sound echoing into the void.

Baekhyun, body stilling in a transitory paralysis, gapes at the man whose gaze is dark and lustful, roaming his face down to his neck, smile predatory and triumphant.

“Sleep.” Loey taps him gently on the cheek, pulling him out of his reverie. The blush on his face goes to a severe level of warm color. In a qui vive, he flops and tucks himself back to the comforts of the bed, hiding and taking all the duvet as he did so.

Baekhyun’s stomach flips to the sound of his deep chuckle.

_Baekhyun! You could've ignored him!_

Everything just passed by so momentous that the poor single dad finds it so hard now to sleep.

The next day…

Baekhyun lets out an ear piercing shout as he finally sees his reflection in the bathroom mirror and _finally_ notices, _not the eye-bags_ , but the art of bruise in his carotid. If he’s not mistaken, “Is this a hickey?!”

Again he turns into a blushing mess as what happened last night dawns into his morning brain at once. He didn’t drink but the embarrassment is enough to make him appear like a ruddy tomato right now, so annoyed of the love mark printed on his neck.

“I HATE YOU LOEY!

Meanwhile…

“Achoo!” On the way to another transaction, Loey sneezes out of the blue and Sehun at the front seat, turns back to him urgently.

“Boss, you’re okay?”

Loey sniffs briefly, straightening his back comfortably against the car seat. “I’m fine.” He looks out of the window then grins, “He probably saw it now.”

Sehun frowns curiously. “Who saw what sir?”

But Loey doesn’t reply and just enjoys the memory of the love mark he created on smaller's neck.

“Wait? Is it that cold? It’s bizarre to see you in a turtle neck today. ” Jongdae says that simply for a conversation but frowns suspiciously when Baekhyun doesn’t answer right away. More when the single dad is found squirming on his seat uncomfortably with his cheeks blooming in scarlet red.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo share looks.

“I… I… it’s nothing.” Automatically, Baekhyun brings his hand up to the aching spot, making sure it’s really covered.

“You’re acting weird you know. Just tell us if that mafia leader is abusing you. Wait…” Kyungsoo stops, eyes widening at his realization. “Does he?”

Baekhyun quickly waved his hands front to disagree. “No! H-He doesn’t.”

“Hmm… you just stuttered.” Jongdae pinpoints, worrying.

“No! Guys really, I’m fine. I’m just nervous now… for the contest later.” Baekhyun swerves.

But Kyungsoo is still giving him this skeptical look. “Make sure Baekhyun. _Please_ don’t hesitate to tell us. We have the authorities to protect you really.” And Jongdae agrees with a nod.

Baekhyun can’t blame his friends for worrying though. Of course, they know how dangerous Loey is. Aside from the fact that he’s a mafia leader, _he’d start with that,_ he also kills people and does crimes. He’s the biggest pest in this society. Now why the hell did he spend the night with him _five years ago_ and is still alive today… it remains a mystery to him.

Ah, he still can't remember.

“So are you ready though? Don’t pressure yourself, okay? We’ll find other ways to pay the debt.” Kyungsoo says, interrupting his thoughts.

And Baekhyun just smiles at them. At least during these hard times, he’s assured of the love from his friends. “Hmm, thank you guys.”

It’s acceptable to get nervous during a contest but Baekhyun hates how it’s preoccupying too much of his concentration, as the jitters run through his veins. The cooking show is really happening. All the 50 contestants are joined together in a huge kitchen, each of them provided with their own counter and equipments. But the real challenge will be the gathering of the ingredients which are all set up in one corner. Baekhyun guesses—ah they’ll probably run towards that area once the timer starts. Ah! And he hates racing! Just what in the world did he get himself into?

“Are you okay?” a calm soothing voice bolts him out of his sanity. Baekhyun turns to him and bows in panic, recognizing he’s actually the PD he failed to notice near.

“S-Sir! Good morning!” he greets with calculated awkward moves. The PD only dismisses him with a smile. The kind of smile that made Baekhyun blush.

“I’m Joonki Lee. You must be Baekhyun? The Loving Single Dad?”

Baekhyun frowns a bit at the title being addressed to him. The PD Joonki must have discerned the confusion in his eyes, laughing just slightly. “That’s your character for the show. You were very honest and fierce during the interview. And you got a nice background story.” The PD leaning closer to whisper something almost took Baekhyun’s breath away. “We’re actually rooting for you.”

The blush that’s already on his cheeks reddens more. Maybe for the fact that he’s on the list of the possible winning contestants? Truly it’s a good news for his crying debt.

Or maybe because of the presence of this PD? PD Joonki is handsome and kind, wears a beautiful smile that Baekhyun almost thought he’s the sun.

He even mentally notes and compares, “ _Unlike that mafia! Total darkness!”_

They had a few chats later on until the show’s about to start. But before the PD left him, Baekhyun received a sweet good luck from him and a bidding of “ _Let’s chat more soon…”_

And Baekhyun held unto that encouragement. He goes on with the kitchen battle, cooking exquisite and delicious meals which surely amazed the audience and the judges.

At the end of the show, Baekhyun successfully wins the round and will be up for the next level.

30 contestants are left. The shooting ends after hailing them winners of the round and every staff goes to congratulate each of them. Baekhyun accepts all of their handshakes but his eyes are wandering here and there, searching for that only person. He sighs relief when he spots him with some of the contestants. Baekhyun saunters closer to greet him and not longer, the PD becomes aware of him approaching after dismissing the other winners. PD Joonki is already smiling at him.

“Congrats! I knew you had the potential in you!” PD Joonki initiates.

Baekhyun squirms like a shy teenager for the compliment. “Thank you PD. I actually owe it all to you for cheering me right before the show started.”

The latter continues to give him his charming smile. “Nah. I saw you panicking so much so I just came to make sure you’ll be fine throughout my show.”

“But really thank you.” He says, batting his lashes bashfully.

“Hmm. I’ll see you on the next round then? Uhm, kakao?”

And Baekhyun is more than happy to exchange numbers with him.

But when he peers down to his phone, he suddenly remembers the mafia, and his heart kinda throbs badly. They're getting married in a few days for god's sake.

But guess it’s fine to flirt a little—anyway, it’s a marriage with no Love.

Baekhyun is still not used with all the luxury of men guarding and fetching him here and there. He already expected them waiting for him outside the filming location but once the lackey opens the car door for him, he can only part his mouth bizarrely opened, to see the mafia leader waiting inside for him.

He swallows the bile of guilt hardly down his throat, realizing how ironic the sequences are. He was just then acting so cute with the PD. And now this man is here.

But albeit the worries, he hops inside and settles fiddly on the vacant seat. It’s not like he can't control his body, but out of all the timing, he hates that he’s fidgeting now. He is so confused why he’s so scared though when he didn’t even do anything wrong in the first place.

The car begins to move and still there’s no awkward _hi’s_ and _hello’s_ happening in between them. Baekhyun couldn’t even bring himself to lift the topic about the hickey on his neck. The mafia boss appears intimidatingly serious on the other hand, lost in his own pool of thoughts. Baekhyun keeps stealing glances to his side, wondering why Loey seems suspiciously silent.

_Did he find out?!_

And he almost spit out a profanity when his Kakao ringtone beeps, notifying him a message. His eyes nearly bulge out of its sockets to see that it’s from PD Joonki.

**[Hi! Baekhyunee** **❤** **️]**

**[Can I call you that?** **😉** **]**

Should he reply? Ignore? But he doesn’t want to keep him on read. He’s their PD for god's sake! And if he disappoints this person, he might not get that 30 million won, which is the main purpose why he’s joining the contest.

Out of the weird guilt, he peeks another glance to Loey’s side and to see that the taller seems not bothered at all, he then decides to reply.

**_[Hello PD! Of course, you can.]_ **

_Okay, that settles._

But his heart jolts again on how fast the PD replies.

**[Don’t call me PD when we’re outside work. Joonki will do Baekhyunee.]**

Baekhyun fights the urge to smile at the message. Why is Joonki acting this cute to him? Again, since Loey doesn’t mind that he’s chatting, he continues the threads of exchange replies. The whole ride turns less awkward as he’s enjoying the chat run with the PD. The new guy somehow lightens his heart and Baekhyun is beyond grateful for the relief of his presence though virtually.

Not until they reach Loey’s mansion and Baekhyun starts to sense a hint of danger.

Loey just simply warns him to follow him in his study and Baekhyun frets for the reason why. But he abides, walking behind as the mafia boss leads the way.

Once inside the room, the mood turns suddenly upside down in a moment Baekhyun failed to anticipate. In one swift strong move, he just finds his whole body being manhandled and sprawled over the table, with all the things thrown down to the side and Loey standing tall in between his parted legs, hands on the sides of his head, corralling him. Baekhyun blushes at how scandalous their situation is right now, more with how menacing Loey stares down at him.

Uh-Oh. Baekhyun is in trouble.

This is **Loey Park.** He owns this country, and he had his eyes on _everything_ , on _everyone_.

The way he grits somehow awakens Baekhyun’s inner submissiveness. Loey hovers his face above him, dark orbs observing, glinting with danger, warm breath hinting rage and dismay before standing to his full height as he unbuttons down his shirt.

“ _Darling_ , I get angry sometimes.”

But midway, he just impatiently rips it open, revealing his toned body for the smaller to lust his eyes on. Baekhyun feels his throat clog when the mafia leader’s large calloused hand teases its way to push his turtle neck down, baring his neck. Loey dips his head back down to suck the same bruised skin, sliding his other hand under his shirt, fingers reaching to play his nub. And Baekhyun squirms under him, the sensation somehow new, prickling but enticing. Same rough lips then speak against his flesh, “…and today’s your lucky day.” He chuckles deeply but it dies instantly as he grunts, “Now mind telling me who’s Lee Joonki?”

“L-Lee J-Joonki— aaah…” Baekhyun stops and mewls at how Loey nips and bites another area in the crevice of his neck.

“ _Who_ is he?” he asks again as if the smaller hadn't just say a word.

“H-He is our P-PD…” Loey continues to lick the sensitive part in his carotid, up to his jaw and ear, then back to his lips. Baekhyun continues to speak in spite of the man bitting his bottom pillow, trapped in a daze of pleasure. “J-Just P-PD…”

Loey gives him open mouth kisses, grinding the ache against Baekhyun’s. “Were you chatting with him earlier?”

“Ah, y-yeah…” Baekhyun mumble, rolling his eyes to the back of his head when he feels the taller pinching his nipple and also going back down to suck on his neck.

Loey’s phone suddenly rings. Baekhyun is so lost of his touch, kisses and scent that the sound is jarring. But before completely latching his lips off Baekhyun’s skin, Loey puts it back to his and kisses him slowly, torrid and angry, then pulls away.

He answers the call with Baekhyun frozen on the same position, gasping for air.

“Hmm. Yes. We’ll be there.”

And just like that he ends the call. He proceeds to collect the dizzy Baekhyun in his arms, assisting him to sit right up. The smaller obliges like he’s a doll, not understanding why they ended up making out like that.

“Byul is waiting for us at the jewelry shop.”

Baekhyun frowns, abstrusely confused. “W-Why?”

“We’re buying rings for our wedding. And _our_ son volunteered to choose them for us.” Loey mumbles, hands now fixing Baekhyun’s disheveled hair.

“T-Then why did you bring me here?”

Loey smirks, “To remind you of the promise you made me.” Leaning in again, he claims the latter’s mouth and it’s so surprising that Baekhyun’s allowing him. “And to let you know what happens next if you continue to disappoint me, get it dear?”


	14. A Huge Flea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baekhyun gets bitten by a huge flea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I apologize for the summary. hehehe 😅 hmm let me know your thoughts down the comment section below. I love reading them.
> 
> And really im kinda busy these days... so expect slow updates. 😔 but thank you for the love. ❤️

* * *

“Papa! Daddy!”

A charming and bright smile graces their son’s face as soon as they walk into the high-end jewelry shop with a decent one feet apart distance. Baekhyun’s first reaction is to gape at how shining, shimmering and splendid the place is, all the ritzy diamonds, silvers and golds blinding his poor sight. Until his gaze lands to his son, who’s sitting outstandingly on the couch at the side, surrounded by five huge masculine men. Four of them standing close but _not suffocatingly close_ , and there’s Sehun, seated at his side as a company.

Baekhyun sometimes wished he had the same courage like his son.

Desperate to ignore the intimidating man with him, Baekhyun strides over to Byul, his brisk steps speaking obvious. Once close, he occupies the seat on the right and envelopes him in his embrace. He just needs a hug from his mood booster. He’s still feeling a tad petrified after another study room episode with the mafia boss. When they part, Byul frowns curiously at his face and asks, “Papa? What happened to your wips? They swollen…”

Uh-oh. Busted.

He looks away as the heat grows in his cheeks. “U-Uhm a flea bit me.”

“Yes, my son.” Came Loey’s brooding dark voice from behind that got Baekhyun mentally doomed for saying that excuse aloud.

_A flea?! Seriously?!_

The suspected _flea_ approaches their circle not long and Sehun scurries away so he can take his seat. Crossing his legs with a flourish once seated, he stretches out a hand to ruffle his son’s hair in a caring manner, but has his teasing gaze already focused at the single dad. He smirks, “…a very huge _flea_.”

Baekhyun swallows a huge block in his throat, the blush on his face turns beyond an attractive rosiness.

Byul, pure and innocent, looks worriedly at his papa. He reaches out his small hands to cradle his father’s cheeks, causing Baekhyun to lay his eyes back on him and right away, his heart softens at the pout on his child’s lips. “Aww papa! Should we apply mwedicine?” Then back to Loey. “Daddy! What do we do?”

“It will go soon after some time. The _flea_ might had a good suck on his lips.” Loey tries to keep his laugh but a grin still slips which Baekhyun finds really aggravating.

_I hope you turned into one right now so I could slap you with a spatula!_ Says his mind.

But he conceals his rage and diverts the flea thingy with something else like, “So did you find a ring for us, baby?” peeling Byul’s tiny hands away from his cheeks and holds them to his.

“Eung!” Byul beams, not minding at all that the topic has changed. “Come! I’ll show you!”

The small child takes his left hand then Loey’s right into his small ones and tugs them along to walk with him. With parted lips, Baekhyun watches their current scenario in incredulity, his legs moving out of his control to his son’s wanting. Momentarily, He brings his stare up to the mafia boss and at once, his heart melts to catch the man smiling at Byul with eyes sparkling in genuine adoration.

It’s just so incredibly disbelieving to see him smiling like this; to smile at someone like they’re the most precious for him. For Baekhyun, it’s like one of Loey’s imperfections as someone hailed to be the most dangerous man on earth. He’s supposed to emit evilness, hatred and darkness; but at this moment, he appears nothing like those bad descriptions but more like a father in need of his child’s love.

Baekhyun gets pulled out of his reverie to his son chirping, “Here!” And that’s when he noticed they already reached the glassed counter, viewing a line of luxurious jewelries.

Amidst the number of sparkling treasures, Baekhyun right away sets his eyes on this pair of rings that are exclusively isolated from the rest, found resting on an elevated cushiony stand, with lights illuminating its opulent difference. His heart aches at its beauty, enamored of the intricate craftsmanship; they are embellished with diamond chatons, the gold bands have rounded inner edges to them, comfort-fit but classy.

This is supposed to be his most awaited moment; to finally have a wedding ring that would signify his one true love. But in his case right now, sadly, it seems like this ring will serve as a shackle instead. Just to protect his son... just the Phoenix leader’s husband.

“Daddy! Papa! This!” and Byul exactly chooses the rings Baekhyun likes.

Loey doesn't even give it a thought, doesn’t even mind asking Baekhyun if he likes it too, which though the single dad approves, he’s still hurting that his opinion apparently doesn’t matter. The mafia leader buys them right away not even bothering how those rings were actually costly.

While waiting for the rings to be ready, Baekhyun decides to window shop for more, just to distract his perturbed mind and broken heart. He’s already in the line of the necklaces when Loey comes and surprises him a hug from behind. He jolts at the gesture, and trembles at the threatening feeling of those lips on his ear.

“Do you like the rings?” Loey asks in a whisper.

The question renders him speechless for a second. Like why bother ask now?

And somehow, it gives way for the hurt to creep back in. Baekhyun answers with a heavy heart, “Byul likes them. Whether I like them or not, my opinion doesn't matter, does it?” a bitter scoff. “We’re only getting married just for your own wanting, am I right?”

Baekhyun can feel him smirk against his ear. “But I know you like them as well. I saw how your eyes beam, I was watching you.”

_He was what?_ That caught him off guard. Before he can say his rebuttal, Loey instantly supplies, “The rings are pretty just like you, and the smaller one would definitely fit in your beautiful slender finger.” Now his lips form into a smile. “Don’t be too sad, _darling_.”

And Baekhyun finally loses his composure. He just bursts into silent tears. Maybe because he’s too sad and the problems filled him to the rim. Everything just happened so fast and he couldn’t even digest them one by one to sort them out. Loey never strays afar though and continues to ensure that his comfort is rendered through this embrace, lowkey shielding his crying moment from Byul’s view as their son is currently distracted, playing with his gangster friends.

And did he just say his fingers are beautiful? Baekhyun kinda melted at that compliment.

“Y-You’re just saying that to appease me. B-But you still like it that I’m crying right now.” He says, hiccuping.

Loey hushes him, landing a kiss on his temple. “Hmm. _True_. Maybe I only want you to cry a little. That will soothe you and also, to stop you from sulking more.”

Baekhyun then decides to turn around and face him, a deep pout on his lips. “Why are you so confusing?”

In a briefest moment, Baekhyun might have seen those hard gaze softening. But always good in masking his emotions, it felt like it was just an illusion in a snap.

Loey stays mum though, allowing him to continue. “One moment you like hurting me, but then you also make me feel like I matter. Why are you swaying my heart like this?”

There’s a long stretch of silence but their eyes are locked in a battle of reading ones’ mind. And Baekhyun hates how he couldn’t see through him, he’s making him crazy.

“We’re barely just in _our_ beginning, darling.” Loey grins, finally speaking. He moves his hand up to fix the smaller’s bang of hair to the side, then cups his cheek, his other arm still surrounded around his waist. “We have a _long_ way to get to know each other.”

“So you’re willing to let me get to know you?” Baekhyun retorts as another hiccup escapes from his mouth.

Loey suppresses a smile, seeing how he is trying so hard to control his trembling lips from breaking into one. His thumb caresses Baekhyun’s soft skin, a total opposite against his rough finger pad.

“Of course my darling.” Loey promises. “And allow me to get to know you as well.”

The promise somehow made Baekhyun see the mafia leader in a different light as they spend the rest of the day just touring Byul around the mall, playing with him and buying all the food and toys that he wants. He begins to realize, that maybe there’s hope—maybe he’d soon learn to love this man, the way Byul sees him as a good father.

Yet the other side of him still can't trust the maybes for he wants to be sure. Maybe he’s only swayed by his words. Maybe Loey is just manipulating him.

But for now, what matters is Byul’s happiness and his safety.

  * ••



Baekhyun wakes up a little early today. But what bolts him fully up is the fact that he’s tangled up against this dangerous man once again.

Ah, and he’s the one being so provocative! With his arms hooked around Loey’s neck and his thigh clung above the man’s torso—Baekhyun just wants to disappear on the spot.

_Maybe those dreams are becoming true? Or are they true?_

Loey is still sound asleep though and Baekhyun takes this opportunity to watch him closely. This man actually looks so cute and harmless when he’s sleeping. And he’s also handsome. His dark brows, long lashes, tall nose, and luscious pillowy lips, Baekhyun gulps at the realization, that this mafia is truly a stunner. 

_Why do you have to be so attractive? This is why I can’t fully hate you!_ Hmm? Really Byun Baekhyun?

Too enthralled of the beauty before him, Baekhyun moves a hand to cradle the latter’s delicate face and feel the softness of his skin. His eyes land on every feature that out of his will, he finds himself stifling a giggle.

Wait, did he just?

He takes his hand back like he just got burnt, abruptly toning down his flirtatious voice. He finds himself disgusting for doing that.

Cautiously, he peels himself away from the man’s embrace and good thing, Loey’s too deep in his sleep to notice him slipping off. Once successfully down on the bed, Baekhyun releases a sigh of relief then hurries his way out to save his life.

After sending Byul to school, leaving him to the hands of his gangster friends, Baekhyun decides to visit the kitchen. Again, the maids are both surprised and horrified of his sudden intrusion which he still finds suspicious. But before they could lure him away, he announces his purpose.

“I’m not here to help you. I just want to cook something for your boss. Can’t I do it for my future husband?” he actually never expected spilling that.

_Future Husband?!_

Yet miraculously, the maids obeyed his command. He’s finally allowed to use the kitchen. Though most of them are still tailing behind him, to ensure he’s well assisted throughout. Well he doesn't mind.

Baekhyun is also confused why he’s doing this all of a sudden.

Loey is finally awake an hour later and Baekhyun gears himself up. The man proceeds to the chair at the head of the table but not after giving Baekhyun a kiss on the crown which took the smaller greatly aback.

That's so out of the blue. Automatically, a blush creeps in his cheeks.

And it’s just now that he becomes hyper aware of their couple pajamas.

Loey watches the dishes in front of him and perhaps he takes noticed of the difference. Baekhyun, who’s sitting at his right, interjects right away and explains.

“I cooked for you.”

Loey hums in approval, face still expressionless but doesn’t comment further as he eats the food served right away. This reminds Baekhyun of the time when he visited him in the restaurant and didn't leave any word but left a great tip for his appreciation.

Baekhyun then joins him, both calmly quiet which is uncanny for their combo. Maybe the single dad is learning to accept the presence of the mafia leader around. Maybe he’s learning to adjust.

Until such time, Loey finishes his first meal of the day, leaving no trace of grain on his plate. He wipes his lips clean with the napkin at the side and Baekhyun prepares himself for his judgment. He flinches when their eyes meet, again blushing under the boss’ intrusive gaze.

“Thank you for the meal.” Loey says, “It was delicious.” and smiles.

And Baekhyun swears to god he could only hear his heart beating radically against his chest and the warmth of his face at this moment, turned speechless by the compliment.

Baekhyun is folding and arranging some clothes in their shared closet, humming some melodies mindlessly. He appears unexpectedly cheerful, which is so not him.

_It was delicious._

He conceals a giggle.

Hmm, maybe because of that.

Suddenly, the shower door opens and Baekhyun flinches at the sound. He whirls around, only to get scandalously greeted by a barely naked Loey, in just a towel wrapped around his lower waist. The sight causes his lips to part agape, his eyes rounding in shock as he takes in the generous view. He starts from the torso, raking his gaze up to the face, until their eyes meet and he looks away, stung by the contact. He distracts himself with the folding chore, acting pretend like he didn’t just ogle his eyes at Loey’s god-like body.

He can hear footsteps approaching, and he mentally prepares himself but still squeaks out a squeal when he’s being held hostage again in Loey’s arms.

Loey's hair is still so wet from the shower that Baekhyun can feel the water dropping one by one on his head, then to his shoulder as the man bends down to place his face on the crevice of his neck, sniffing his whole scent in. 

“What are you doing? Let the maids do that.” Loey’s deep voice vibrates against his skin, always sending shivers.

“U-Uhm. I-I don’t have anything else to do. Y-You don’t even want me to go to my restaurant.” Baekhyun reasons out but truly he’s panicking.

“But do you want to?” Loey offers.

In a heartbeat, Baekhyun turns around but also regrets from doing so; the provocative, tempting body is testing him.

He swallows hard, ensuring his gaze is focused at the taller’s dark globes. “O-Of course.”

The left side of Loey’s faint red lips tug upwards, forming a sinister smirk on his handsome face; casting a spell of lust to Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Okay.” He says, “But can I get my kiss?”

_Wait what?_

“What’s wrong with your lips?” Jongdae comments.

“And those bruises on your neck? What are those?” Kyungsoo adds.

Finally, he’s granted to work in his restaurant but gets greeted by his friends’ curious, frowning faces. The poor single dad is fidgeting on his seat across them, as he’s being put in a hot spot.

Surrendering, he lets out a huge sigh. “Got bitten by a huge flea.”


	15. "Let my Angel shine..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is happening so soon. Baekhyun braces himself for the preparationㅡand for the secret that will soon unfold before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Implied Murder
> 
> please be warned of this small scene on the last part. This scene is already drafted long before and is only a work of fiction.
> 
> \---
> 
> Sorry love. just a short one 😔

* * *

Baekhyun prepares for another big day. Today’s the second round for the kitchen battle and so he woke up a little early this morning—though unfortunately, he witnessed himself again, snuggled up against Loey’s chest with the man’s strong arms caging him in.

Is this like a new morning routine? Because it always happens almost _every day_.

Baekhyun wonders how they end up tangled comically though. He’s so sure he’s placing a huge pillow as a barrier in between them. But every morning, he still wakes up in Loey’s embrace and what’s worst? It looks like he’s the one always initiating the hug. Looping his arms around the latter’s neck with his legs plopped over his waist, how would he defend himself when he’s the one acting like a koala in need of a tree?

He winces at the memory. _Ah, never again._

Now facing the huge mirror in their shared closet, he sighs at his reflection, as he’s polished with these branded clothings, ready to go. He’s wearing a white T-shirt tucked loosely under his blank jeans, putting over a mocha colored trench coat that reaches his thighs, all _offwhite_. Hmm, they appear ordinary but, they smell and weigh expensive. It’s not like he hates anything branded. Of course, he also wished to wear one some day. But guess it’s the perks of growing up poor and budget-wise. Not poor, but just living to make ends meet.

And _unfortunately_ , this is going to be his new life. Big house, ritzy clothes and a powerful husband. It’s just sad how everything he owned was taken out by the fire in just a snap, and he can only be grateful now of the mafia leader’s generosity.

Moments later, Loey burst through the door that has Baekhyun snapping his body on full alert. The man is only wearing his black furry robe and it seems like he’s headed to the shower. But of course, he wouldn’t just trudge his way there without stopping in his tracks to pay Baekhyun an attention.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Loey asks, gruffly.

Baekhyun turns around to face him but eyes down to his fidgeting fingers. His lower lip is jutted out as he hums, oblivious of its cute effect as he answers, “For the Cooking show?” then peers back at the man through his lashes.

Loey doesn’t speak but only stares at him in scrutiny, making Baekhyun truly uncomfortable.

“No need to go.”

_Eh_?

The retort dumbfounds him, face going blank. “What?”

Loey now walks over, has Baekhyun backing away a few steps as he towers his small presence. He hums, deep voice an octave lower, a corner of his lips twitching at the smaller’s confusion.

“Do you really think I’d still let you pay that billion won now that we’re getting married?”

Baekhyun blinks fast, not getting it at all. “Eh?”

The taller chuckles, just staring at him for a second or two. Baekhyun can’t conceal the blench when Loey raises his hand only to cradle the side of his cheek and let their gazes meet. And the gesture makes his heart thump fast in his chest, he suddenly can’t speak.

“ _Darling_ , I’m not that heartless.” He mumbles tenderly, soothing deep voice low and raspy. Baekhyun still keeps his mum, distracted of how the latter is softly caressing his skin with his calloused thumb, allowing him to continue, “You and Byul are now under my responsibility. I will take good care of you.”

“F-For real?” Baekhyun stutters in a daze, a tinge of blush gracing his pristine skin.

“Of course.” Loey smirks. “So instead of going to that show, why not accompany me in choosing our suits for the wedding?”

“M-Me?” the smaller breathes out in awe, pupils quivering under the man’s hypnotic gaze.

“Who else?” Loey’s lips turn into an actual smile this time now moving up his other hand to cup both of his cheeks. He leans closer with his eyes that renders Baekhyun almost breathless. “Though I already know your size, still you have to come and fit some for your comfort.”

_Wait, how did he know my size?_ Baekhyun mentally notes.

“And,” Loey pauses, dark orbs now glinting in mischief. “I’m treating you a buffet. You weigh as light as a pillow every time you cling your whole body unto me.” Baekhyun tenses at the throw of words, his face turning red.

_Oh my God! He knows?! He was awake?!_

And it’s too late now to escape. Loey has him cornered like a mouse as the man whispers against his lips, reverberating tingles, “Maybe all those food you ate went straight to your plump _ass_?”

Oh, no…

Baekhyun can only gasp scandalously when the mafia boss retracts his other hand from his face, down to his bottom cheek just to give it a squeeze. The action has him flinching a step forward, body pressing up against this god-like man.

He’s speechless, no sound coming out from his hanged mouth as the latter continues, evil smirk expanding into a sinister grin. “Nice ass by the way.”

Baekhyun doesn’t want to talk with Loey anymore after what happened in their shared closet this morning. How he got away in that situation, it was out of impulse—he pushed him and he just ran away. He looks very grumpy upset in the car apparently, left with no choice but to come with this man, but he’s scooted close to the window, maintaining their awkward distance.

While Loey on the other side of the car, continues to ridicule him with his sneaky observing gaze, keeping his wide grin from cracking whenever their eyes meet. And every time, Baekhyun would just lift his chin up to the side with a loud harrumph.

At last, they reach the _Tux and Suit_ shop and as expected, the place is grand and sumptuous, making Baekhyun feel so small and austere again. All the types, colors and brands of suits are in there, and they offer to custom too according to the liking of their clients. Baekhyun hides behind the mafia leader’s shadow, blinded by the amount of stunning lights in the shop.

An enthusiastic man rushes to welcome them, especially Loey, his clothes fitted and glittery, and he has a feather folding fan that he just waves in the air with class. He lets out a comedic _Ho-ho_ laugh before speaking in such a high pitched voice.

“Welcome my lord! You look handsome as always! Let me guide you to our client lounge for your comfort as we show you the collections we made for your wedding…” the man starts to dart his eyes here and there, searching, and before Baekhyun could guess what or who he’s looking for, a hand already slips behind his back, pushing and revealing him out of the shadow. The stylist gasps at his presence, wide smile fading into a disappointed grimace, probably shocked because it’s _him_. Baekhyun tries to endure his one minute scrutinizing gaze from head to foot, until he decides to acknowledge him with a half hearted smile. “Oh! You must be him. Never thought our lord is into _simple_ boys like you.” He clears his throat. “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Kim Heechul, the fashion queen! Nice to meet you, hmm?”

“B-Baekhyun… I-I’m Baekhyun Byun.”

Heechul hums, smirking. “Well, Be-Baekhyun…” he mimics as if to lighten Baekhyun’s nerves, closing and opening his fan in a swish. “I know, you’re feeling the wedding jitters, like who wouldn't?! You’re soon getting married to such a powerful man like Lord Loey! What in a world!” he chuckles but sounding lackluster. “Anyway, you two, come follow me!”

They are coaxed to a massive client lounge provided with elegant cushiony chairs, a bejeweled chandelier hung from the ceiling. And everything is made classy as a classical background music is being played in a low volume. Baekhyun feels so small as he continue to trail behind Loey but once they occupy the big couch, the lord pulls him by the waist, keeping him close.

“Stay beside me, darling.” Loey says and Baekhyun gulps nervously to the intensity of his low voice, blinking like a lost puppy in his hold.

Soon, a clothes rack filled with black suits is being wheeled in by two staffs and heechul sashays his way back with confidence to present. He pulls a midnight color tuxedo out of the set, exquisitely cut, crisp as a new banknote and a perfect match for a suave persona. “This is for you my lord.” Then he takes another one which is a smaller size, less intimidating, would enhance a softer feature. “…and this is for your partner.”

Indeed the suits are beautiful for they were custom-made and tailored stylish. But Baekhyun’s heart doesn’t cry for it. This is not the attire he’d wish to see himself in during his wedding. Why black? Because it’s a mafia’s theme?

“But I want white suit.” It slips in his mouth, soft voice echoing into the stillness. Heechul is already giving him the ‘ _Are-you-serious_ ’ look, but he defies him with his innocent pleading orbs as he repeats and mumbles, “I want it white.”

Heechul scoffs, blinking his eyes rapidly in incredulity. “B-But M-Mr. Byun! You’ll deviate the theme! It’s supposed to be all black! And these are all ready for you! Your wedding is coming soon and—”

“Make it white.” Loey finally speaks, tone that only accepts obedience. “Do what he wants.”

The whole place falls into an uncomfortable silence that even Baekhyun can't help but squirm on his seat. He suddenly feels guilty for raising his request, feels bad for being a nuisance.

He’s about to agree with whatever was presented but Loey again interjects, “If my _fiancé_ wants it white then make it in that color.” Then he peers down on him, his gaze miraculously softer and kind. “Let my angel shine during our wedding, for he’s going to tie the knot with a demon like me.”

Baekhyun stares at him, enchanted of his word play. He seeks sincerity through his eyes, and somehow, behind the menacing gaze, he locates his dark orbs glowing with affection.

Loey considered his suggestion. This mafia boss did not cast him aside and _tricky_ , he just called him his _fiancé_ and an _angel_.

But just like that, it’s agreed that he and Byul will be the only ones to wear white.

After the meeting with the stylist, they head next for their wedding cake. As usual, it’s another famous high-end place, known for its expensive but toothsome cakes and pastries. The head baker provides them different flavors of cake to choose from; the Bavarian crème, chocolate, crème cheese, carrot cake, and more.

Baekhyun seems to be the only one enjoying the taste test. Each time he takes a bite, a satisfied hum escapes from his mouth, oblivious of the attention he’s receiving from the mafia lord sitting beside him. Loey just simply watches him, lowkey admiring his happy face.

He only gets interrupted when Loey cups his cheek to gently clean the side of his lips with crumbs of cake on it. His heart automatically flips at the suddenness, face scorching to red. He swallows, mesmerized by him.

“Looks like you want me to buy all the flavors for you. You want them _all_ darling?” Loey asks lowly. When he doesn’t reply and evade his dark gaze, the taller continues, “Then we’ll have them all, as you wish.”

Stunned to silence, Baekhyun finds himself nodding his head to agree.

They left the shop with some bagged sweets that Loey bought for him so he can eat them in the car while on their way to fetch Byul at school.

And it’s settled that there will be five grand cakes for their wedding. At least Baekhyun bargained for five or else there will be towers of cakes occupying the whole venue.

  * ••



After tucking Byul to sleep, Baekhyun then returns to their shared room only to see it expectedly empty. Loey is outside again for his transactions. And he deems that maybe because _bad_ things happen usually at night. Albeit the consistent kindness that the mafia lord has shown to them these past few days, Baekhyun still couldn’t will himself to rely fully on him. Loey remains a goon in his eyes, still a threat to the society.

Baekhyun decides to sleep without waiting for Loey, knowing that he’ll wake up with the said man lying next to him.

But when morning comes, he is surprised to see the other side of the bed still empty and he’s only holding the barrier pillow in his arms. It’s also impossible that Loey woke up early than him. The man arrives late and wakes up late too. The mattress and pillows don’t hold any evidence of someone sleeping on them either.

And Baekhyun can't understand, why his heart is suddenly filled with worry.

_Did something bad happen to him?_

He rises quickly and takes his phone from the side table, speed dialing “ ** _Yeol's_** ” number. Bitting his nails like he can't conceal the anxiety, he waits as it keeps ringing.

After a few rings, someone answers. Baekhyun gasps, feeling a hope surged into him but strangely, he hears someone else’s voice from the line, a man horrendously begging and crying for his life.

_“You killed the Sheep! You killed the Zhangs_ —” Baekhyun screams when a shot is abruptly fired. He feels abstrusely queasy, his fingers keep shaking to witness such horrifying crime through this phone call.

Tears just start to trickle down from his eyes, his lungs doing great effort as he starts to breath rapidly, anxiously. He’s so flabbergasted to end the call, resulting for the recipient to hear his muffled cries.

“ _Darling, why? Are you okay?”_

_Criminal_ …

_“Afraid?_ ” pause. “ _Don't be. Hush now my darling…”_ A scoff. “ _Don't tell me you can remember it now?”_

_Remember what?_

“ _Still can't? Soon, I’ll help you remember.”_


	16. "Angels don't rule hell."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vow to foreverㅡmore secrets to unravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I RUINED THIS CHAPTER AAAHH!! I cant do a wedding scene. i cant write. Forgive me my darling. 😭

* * *

After the call, Baekhyun goes straight away to Byul’s room, his pulse pounding every where in his body. He wants to hide, afraid to risk running into Loey. But before he even makes it there, one of the maids greets him, telling him that his breakfast is ready and that, “The lord requested for you to wait for him in the dining area.”

“No…” Baekhyun quietly hesitates, earning a surprise look from the maid. Might be because of his refusal or his tear-stained face. “Tell him I don’t want to see him today!”

And first time, his demand turns into an order. “As you wish, dear sir.” which is strange.

Baekhyun dismisses her right away as he continues his run to his son’s room. Once he reaches, he just barges himself inside, announced, fingers shaking as he nervously closes and locks the door behind. He takes a huge deep breath before trudging across the room to the bed, only to find his son still sound asleep.

Right, it’s a Saturday. Byul doesn’t have school today.

Taking a seat at the side of the bed carefully, Baekhyun stares at his son for awhile. He stretches out a hand to pat his hair, admiring his sleeping face. “You were so small back then…” he mumbles out, voice cracking. He’s already crying. “…s-so small that you only need papa to protect you.”

Half of him wants Byul to know that his dad is a bad guy and he wants him to hate the mafia lord so they could leave his place. But, the other part of him also doesn’t want that to happen. He wants Byul out of this horrendous truth. He’s too young to have his eyes open to such cruelty. And he doesn’t want to break his heart. Baekhyun’s not blind not to see his son’s growing love for his daddy.

As he go through his perturbed mind, his gaze somehow lands at his son’s drawing pasted at the side of the wall. A child’s portrayal of a family, two tall and one small cartoony human sticks, drawn in circles and lines. They are holding hands with the smaller in the middle. He also drew a house out of squares and triangles behind and two dogs which he believes were the k9s.

Written down below says, “ **Happy family!”** , and just reading the caption, he bursts more into tears.

Byul must’ve felt so proud when he drew that. His son was just enduring. He wants a Papa and a Daddy. He was hoping for a complete family.

Baekhyun occupies the space next to his son and collects him in his arms for a hug. “I’m sorry Byul…” he quietly cries. “I’m sorry for being not enough.”

Baekhyun pries his eyes open the second time and realizes he fell asleep halfway his crying. He slightly panics to see Byul gone in his arms but not long as relief washed him to see his child only lounging in his art table.

He leaves the bed and walks to his child, drawing stuff, who didn’t even flinch when he comes over. “Baby, you didn’t even wake up papa. Are you hungry?” he asks, patting the smaller’s locks briefly.

Byul shakes his head then pouts his mouth to a direction. Baekhyun follows and finally sees two trays of food left on the side table. One already eaten and the other, left untouched.

“I already ate papa. Daddy came in awhile ago and fed me. He twold me not to wake you up but he said I should force you to eat once you're awake.”

Baekhyun blinks, now fleeting his gaze at the door, wondering. How did he manage to enter?

But of course, that’s so dumb of him not to consider that Loey owns this house—of course he has the access to every doors existing inside.

Byul leaves his drawing, turning now to his papa with a comforting smile plastered across his face. “Papa, come let’s eat.”

Baekhyun then finds himself being coaxed by Byul to the food as his child drags him to sit on his small colorful couches. His son also settles on a seat across him, propping his elbows against the table with his hands on his cheeks. And Baekhyun finds his observing stare cute but suspicious.

“What?” he quirks an eyebrow up.

“Nothing papa. Just eat. Daddy twold me to make sure you eat everything in the tray.” Byul says.

Baekhyun doesn’t refuse and just eats silently, allowing his son to keep an eye on him. His stomach also hurts so bad right now. It’s probably late noon because it felt like he already skipped too meals.

Out of the blue, Byul initiates a conversation. “Papa, you wuv daddy?”

He hangs the spoonful of food mid-air, not expecting the question to come from him. It’s so easy when asked and but it’s hard to spill the answer.

Especially now that it’s Byul who’s asking.

Byul takes his speechlessness to continue. “Because if you don't, then we will have to lweave Daddy.” His lips turn into a deep pout. “I want papa to find his true wuv.”

Baekhyun swallows the thick clump in his throat, stunned to hear Byul say those words. He guessed his child is growing up way too fast to finally understand this serious things. He blinks the brimming tears fast away, fighting the urge to cry in front of his child. “W-What are you talking about my love?” he averts his gaze down to his food. “You have a papa and daddy now. T-that’s all that matters. Do not worry papa.” His breath trembles. “Papa is fine.”

When Byul juts his lips as he hums, he resembles Baekhyun so much. “I wuv you papa, okay.” Abandoning his chair, he walks towards his father now to give him a warm solacing hug from the side. Baekhyun reaches to touch his arm, patting them gently as he melts into his mood boosting hug.

“Bwul will always be here for you and will always choose you.”

Baekhyun smiles, teary eyed, feeling comfort and assurance at once. His other hand now leaving the food, moving it up to caress Byul’s hair and his child nuzzles his cheek against his. “I love you too, so much.”

It’s impossible not to encounter the mafia boss later on for this is his house after all. All this hiding is useless. Baekhyun returns to their room in surrender and his heart plummets sadly to find the man he doesn’t want to see, lounging inside. The said man is in his nighttime heavy velvet robe, sitting on the side couches with legs wide apart in a man spread while smoking a cancerous stick in between his fingers. Their gazes meet and Baekhyun rolls his eyes in an instant, now regretting that he came back.

“I should have just slept in Byul’s room.” Baekhyun comments and is about to leave but, the mafia boss suddenly speaking halts him.

“Stay.” He begins, deeply inviting, making the single dad face him again.

Baekhyun is already knitting his brows into a frown as he dares to ask, “Did you kill someone again today?”

He watches him take another drag before he goes over to approach him. Loey watches him through the cloud of smoke, mystifying gaze inscrutable.

“Yes…” he answers in a bored tone, triggering the smaller’s repressed anger.

“Don't you have a heart? My child is looking up to you like you’re some sort of a God, so clean and almighty!” he vents. “But you’re out there killing people?!”

Loey hisses a smirk but his lips die into a thin line, eyes steeling like a silent warning. “So that’s the reason why you don’t want to see me, huh?”

Baekhyun gulps, fazed slightly by his hard gaze, “T-Then what else?!”

“It’s not something new for you to be appalled about.” Loey says in a gruff.

“But it’s something that you should stop doing from now on or else you will lose Byul and his trust.” And he gripes back in his courtroom voice, inviting the cumbersome silence to come through.

Loey doesn’t respond quickly to that but his gaze reasonably darkens, his stoic countenance giving way to a tinge of hurt, glinting in the corner of his orbs. And it’s something that is so ‘ _out of his character’_ that gets Baekhyun wondering, “ _Did it hurt him?”_

The air turns thicker and even more uncomfortable as Loey keeps staring at him intensely but eventually, the slip of emotion morphs quickly into a mask of nothing as he mutters,

“But if losing your trust meant keeping the blood away from your hands,” a detrimental pause, his eyes stern and fierce. “Then I’d rather be hated by you.”

What?

The frown resting on Baekhyun’s brows shows clearly how he’s not understanding a thing at all of what he just said, and his expression somehow urged the latter to scoff a laugh at him.

“I’ll say it less complicatedly…” He heavily rests, gauging Baekhyun’s confusion. “…I’m a mafia leader, darling. That’s inevitable.” And when the smaller still doesn’t answer back, he continues, “I kill for power and I get lots of enemies in return. So, once I stop, my entire mafia, dies.”

Baekhyun finally finds his voice though wavering, “B-But i-if this is your l-life, then why did you have to drag us in?!” he heaves. “Byul and I… we were already happy, just us two. So, why?”

“If I haven't found you first, later on, my enemies will still involved you. Byul is my child. In their eyes, he’s my successor, my achilles heel. So it’s going to be even messier than you thought it would be.” Loey answers, looking at him like he’s spouting nonsense.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, taking some of his words alarming. His airway tightens briefly, daring to breathe the question. “S-So you want Byul to be your successor?”

The smug smirk flirting its way on Loey’s lips sinks his heart deeply into despair. No, not his son. Why should it be Byul? He’s so close to crying back again. He doesn’t want Byul to be like this killer when he grows up.

Yet Loey’s reply leaves him in stupefaction, “Angels don’t rule in hell where I am lord, my darling…”

The mafia lord stubs the cigarette stick into the ashtray before leaving the couch to approach Baekhyun, taking his idleness a chance to invade his space. The single dad backs away a few steps, poising himself until the taller is near with his looming presence. Those dark orbs hold him captive but he remains unspeaking and brave, permitting Loey to talk.

Loey holds his chin gently, bringing it up so their gazes level, his other arm he loops around his waist and the single dad doesn't even flinch away. He simply peers at Baekhyun’s shocked expression for a second or two before releasing a low, dark chuckle, “I won’t ever let our child witness the darkness of my world. He’ll grow up to his dreams,” and Baekhyun catches the promise through his eyes, making his heart drum fast, “I swear with all my life.”

Baekhyun sleeps that night with Loey and wakes up tangled with him like it's expected. But instead of freaking out, he lets the circumstance as ease, relaxing against the latter’s embrace. He takes the opportunity to ogle at his calm demeanor up close once again.

" _What should I remember?"_

_"Do I really have to stay, for me to remember?"_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

He could have just asked thim those questions last night butㅡhe didn't. It's always a wrong timing, but it also feels like he himself is avoiding to go through that night he can't remember.

" _What if, it was horrible?"_

_"Zhang? I only know one Zhang. My senior."_

_"But where is he right now?"_

Baekhyun shakes the thoughts off. Trying to unravel them all alone is already scary, so he stops and focuses instead at the recent one he just couldn't believe happening. A small smile tugs in the corner of his lips, remembering this mafia leader's promise.

“Then I guess, we’ll have to stay.”

  * ••



Baekhyun tries not to shake in front of the massive door but fails as the jitters already run through his veins. He grips his bouquet of roses and dahlias tight, bitting on his lower lip as he listens to the music, waiting for the change of tone which signals his entrance.

It's finally the day and it's truly spectacular. He’s wearing a fitted white crisp suit, the least thing he tried to fight for this wedding, uplifting his soft features and makes him the angel that Loey envisions. His make up is a stunner, the tiny gems near his eyes adding the extra and his blonde locks put down to heightened his seraphic beauty more that everyone who sees him would die to run their fingers through it. He’s bejeweled with diamonds and for the first time he felt so expensive. Over his shoulders is a see-through cape, flowing out behind him, making a train.

Baekhyun is so lost in his daze that he barely notice his friends sneaking up on him.

“You look stunning bitch! Oh my god!” it’s Jongdae, squealing.

Kyungsoo besides him gives the groom a once over then shakes his head lightly, truly stunned. “Baekhyun, oh my god, you’re really getting married?!”

“I know Kyungsoo, Jongdae…” he holds the bouquet now with one hand as he uses the other to fan himself. “I can't believe it too! I only have a few minutes to go to finally decide. Should I run away?! I’m scared!”

Jongdae reaches to grab his hand, laughing at his nervousness. “Oh my god! Fcking calm down! Mama Byun! Your son is about to faint!”

“S-Sorry, I’m just so scared.” He sighs in all honesty. "You freakin know who I'm going to get married with!"

Mama Byun and Byul walks over, holding hands—and with the two of them joining the group, he starts to feel less anxious. Mama Byun looks lovely in a black sheath dress, and Byul looks so adorable in his mini version of cream-colored suit with a bowtie. Baekhyun almost cried at his son, not believing he’d be seeing him in this cute attire.

He crouches down, caring less that his pants will get crinkled, leveling their eyes to adore him up close. He fixes his bowtie, his smile expansive, but his eyes are teary. He flutters his lashes rapidly to avoid ruining his makeup this early.

“Papa…” Byul grins in awe, small hand reaching to cup his cheek. “you’re so pwetty papa…”

“Just today?” Baekhyun pouts to tease. His son puts his forehead against his, now both hands holding his face.

“No! You’re pwetty to me, always! Evewy day! With or without these face colors on!” he meant the make up.

Baekhyun laughs a bit. “I love you, baby…” and slightly retreats to give him a kiss on his forehead. Byul follows but giving him a smooch on the tip of his nose instead.

“I wuv you too papa.” With a wide grin, his son chirps. And they both break into giggle fits.

Standing back to his full height, he now turns to his mom, who’s already giving away her mother smile.

“Baby, you look beautiful.” She says, snatching his hand to hers. And though he’s smiling, he knows she can discern his uneasiness. “Don’t worry, he’s already inside.” She adds, teasing, his two friends laughing at the background as a second demotion. Before he can even chastise them, they are found scampering away because it’s already their turn for the entrance.

Baekhyun sighs aloud, “I’m scared mom.”

“Scared of what?” she prompts, giving his hand gentle squeezes. “Scared of the wedding, or of your husband?”

“I-I bet both.”

Mama Byun chuckles a bit. “Everything’s going to be fine, my son. Love comes in mysterious ways, you know.”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond to that, understanding his mom's obliviousness. If only he could tell her…

Not long, it’s their turn to enter, leaving him all alone behind as she and Byul walk together down the aisle that he’ll be venturing soon.

Baekhyun waits, bracing himself. It’s true, he’s scared. But the fear dwelling bizarrely in his chest, is strangely unknown. So he asks himself one last time. “Am I ready?”

The grand doors open once again, and the music rises. He braves forward and finally he’s revealed to the guests as the spotlight hits him.

" _I guess, I am."_

The hall is grand, like the inside peek of a medieval castle lit by a line of chandeliers hung from the ceiling and candles in an iron candelabra placed on top of every table. The choice of fabrics, crimson and pitched black covers the bland walls, supplicating the guests’ _fairytale_ fantasy into an enigmatic, sultry romance. The theme is cascading with various floral arrangements that are spilling from their flower vases, matching with the groom’s bouquet and boutonnière, while the eclectic atmosphere is accessorized with a variety of velvet chairs, wooden tables, antique decors and silver trays. The long aisle is beautified and highlighted with a bleeding red carpet that goes all the way to the altar. A beautiful music is being played by the band in the space, making everything even more majestic and surreal.

Baekhyun saunters through the aisle, the eyes watching him incalculable, that it’s freaking him out. Who are these people? He only knows his two friends, his mom, Byul and maybe, Sehun. But are these guests a part of the mafia? But they all appear like influential businessmen which makes him wonder, _Is Loey really a mafia or…_

He’s so distracted of these unfamiliar faces that he fails to notice how close he is already to the end of the aisle. Once he faces forward, those set of dark eyes immediately captivates him and it’s as if everything else doesn’t matter anymore.

It’s just him and this mafia lord.

Loey donned an all black tux with a luxe velvet jacket complimenting his emboldened angelic groom. His blonde hair coiffed up, with a minimal make up on to enhance his handsome face even. He is standing tall by the altar, waiting in calm.

Baekhyun feels the rush of blood creep up to his face, adding more color to his blush. There’s something about the way Loey looks at him right now that makes his heart beat rapidly against his chest. There’s something about the way he simply stands there, appearing like the most handsome man on earth, and Baekhyun couldn’t just look away right now, completely mesmerized.

_Why does this gaze holds too much familiarity in it?_

The mafia lord approaches him first, stretching out a hand for him to hold. Baekhyun, too enthralled, takes it without second thoughts, a sign that he’s giving himself away. They walk towards the center, moving close to each other as the ceremony starts.

Loey maneuvers the stunned Baekhyun, putting the smaller’s arm to his. “Darling, you okay?” he mumbles.

Baekhyun finally snaps, blushing profusely. “I-I am…”

The taller just smirks at him before facing front. But Baekhyun lingers his stare for awhile at his side profile, trying to guess his mood.

_Why is he not nervous? Is he for real?!_

He huffs a pout as he looks forward. " _He didn't even compliment me."_

The power of this day has Baekhyun’s mind fleeting in a daze that all the time the officiant’s going on with his talk, he stays astonished, worrying about his new tomorrows that he’s about to rove on. He never even notices that he's face to face with the mafia lord and the officiant is now asking him if he is willing to take Loey as he’s lawfully beloved husbandㅡhe just suddenly cannot talk.

Loey was asked first and already said his “ _I do_ ” so the guests wait for his most awaited respond. But Baekhyun keeps staring at the void, perplexed.

“Baekhyun?” the officiant calls him again and he snaps, blinking rapidly, overwhelmed of his thoughts and of the current grand situation. 

The place is then filled with gossiping whispers. Everyone is suddenly put into a tension, worrying what’s taking the smaller groom to answer.

“I… I…” he stutters, finding it hard to continue. He brings up his eyes to Loey, his pupils quivering against his intrusive gaze, searching for assurance, a purpose. Loey's face remains blank as a canvas though, mystifyingly empty of emotions that he can't help but blurt out his thoughts. “Loey, I’m scared.”

The guests relax and erupt into laughter, assured that it’s only just "the wedding anxiety." that's taking him too long to answer.

But this man before him doesn’t join them and can see through his eyes. Baekhyun gets the comforting gentle words he never expects from him, hushed in a whisper, “It’s okay darling, take a deep breath, take it easy.” They hold hands, with the larger’s thumb caressing his knuckles.

The tears he held for long now just pour out from his eyes, shocking almost everyone around. And the way he juts his lips into a deep pout as he sniffs for more, he looks too irresistibly cute that even Loey doesn’t hold back the smile cracking in his handsome face. Loey's huge hand is now cradling his cheek, thumb sweeping away his rebellious tear dry.

“Now, baby… _breathe_.”

Baekhyun inhales then lets out, “I do.”

And the thunderous sound of people clapping follows, invading the stillness of the hall. Baekhyun remains awestruck, incredulous of the weight of the words he just said. He’s too bereft of sanity that he fails to prepare himself for the most awaited part—the kiss.

Without any push from him, Loey closes their distance, leaning down to capture his lips. He kisses him gently and very sweet, contradicting to his dark personality. Baekhyun closes his eyes, feeling high and intoxicated of his crazy kind of love. He feels the taller’s strong arm snaking around him, and a hand drawing the line of his spine and up to his nape, fingers sliding through his hair as they deepen the kiss. It’s only when his lips crashes against teeth that he takes notice of the taller laughing lowly and triumphantly through their lip-lock.

“I am…” _kiss_ , “fucking…” Loey suctions the blood out of his lips hard before parting away to say, "yours now, darling."

Prying his eyes open, Baekhyun looks at him with hooded lids. Loey's pupils are blown out when he tells him, "And I forgot to tell..." _smile_ , "Darling, you're beautiful."


	17. A night full of sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do lovers expect after a wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter is pure smut. if uncomfy to read, you can actually just skip this chapter, okay???
> 
> AND THIS IS A TERRIBLE SMUT LIKE EWW IM SO SORRY

* * *

Baekhyun already expected that the wedding would be rushed. Everything was on the spot, even how they met was comically serendipitous, so it’s not something peculiar that he’s being dragged right away after the ceremony.

But it’s inevitable not to feel stupefied, even now that he’s watching a massive chopper about to land, roaring from far away. Just where on earth are they going, he is not aware of that but he already got the idea—and he’s freakin nervous about it.

Byul was left in the care of Mama Byun and his friends. They’ll be staying in Loey’s mansion for the mean time until they arrive. And it somehow worries Baekhyun how his significant others just gave him away to this dangerous man without hesitation and even told him to, “ _Enjoy your honeymoon!”_

Honeymoon?! Did he hear them right or…

He gulps hard before asking, “W-Where are you taking me?”

Loey doesn’t answer back but just takes his hand to hold as they wait for the chopper to land on the huge **H** sign marked on the ground. The wind is vicious, disheveling their hairs in a mess. Baekhyun’s heart beat and ears drum rapidly at the loud noise. He’s about to experience a ride in a helicopter. He never even rode a plane before. And basing it on his amusement park adventures, he already concluded that this is not going to be a ride he’d surely enjoy—for he is afraid of heights. 

Once the engine is in calm mode and the flying blades are revolving in a less dangerous manner, the newlywed couple saunters close and is greeted by the pilot.

Their entrance is grand, seeing that they always have a group of people in suit guarding them around. Loey is now talking with the pilot professionally and Baekhyun in his fear-addled mind gets surprised to be acknowledged all of a sudden in their conversation. Loey presents him to the pilot as his beloved husband and the latter acknowledges his presence with respect, welcoming him as their lord’s better half.

_So this pilot is under their mafia as well? How large is their group by the way?_

Baekhyun thought they’re just a group of criminals, but seeing how they are actually consists of influential and professional people, the information is taking him truly aback.

Later on, he’s being guided to hop inside the helicopter and his stomach right away sinks. Oh dear god, he’s scared of heights and this is his first time in a helicopter.

May the divine lords bless him.

Once settled, their seatbelts are fastened well and their mega headphones on, Baekhyun gears himself up. He holds unto the armrest, closing his eyes and pursing his lips tight. He doesn’t want to see them levitating in the air and then suddenly crashing down. Why is it when you're up in the air, you’re always expecting to fall down?

Their megaphones are all connected and that’s the only way they’d be hearing each other. The pilot then announces something about their flight but Baekhyun is not understanding a thing, too focused and scared as they took off smoothly from the ground and he feels his soul rise in the air.

Suddenly, Baekhyun feels Loey holding his hand again and his warmth hinted solace.

“You scared?” he heard his voice booming in his headphones.

“I’m afraid of heights.” Baekhyun admits his fear.

And he regrets saying that because what if Loey kicks him out of this vehicle as the payment of his debt? Oh, they're married now but what if?

Baekhyun hears the mafia leader scoff cockily and mutters, “You’re afraid of heights but you weren’t afraid when you once rode me?”

The way the pilot clears his throat awkwardly just adds more heat to his cheeks. Baekhyun is embarrassed by his nasty words forsooth.

He can palpate the dangerous presence beside him scooting close, face hovering over him, and he holds his breath when he feels warm air blowing against his skin.

“Open your eyes darling…”

“Are you going to throw me off a hill?” he shrieks.

Loey scoffs. “Trust me, my universe.”

Slowly, Baekhyun pries his vision open and he inhales sharply when he takes notice of the beautiful view of the vast sparkling fanta-colored ocean through the window, the world shrinking down below them. The sight is marvelous but what is miraculous is him not feeling afraid anymore as Loey’s hand held him grounded and safe.

Truly he is enjoying the generous picture of the world, amaze of the ethereal sky and clouds. The sun is about to set and to be able to see it sinking down the horizon, it’s a sight to behold.

“Wow!” he sighs in awe.

They both remain quiet as they take the scenery before them. But Baekhyun can’t just ignore the scorching stare of the latter against his skin so he turns to look at him. To his surprise, Loey is not actually staring at the view, but at him. The mafia leader enjoys his time marveling his eyes on his feature, the sunset reflecting in his orbs and he appears ethereal. Baekhyun sure is drawn into his gaze that the bashfulness is suddenly gone and he is finding himself inching closer to him.

Loey slides his stare down to his parted lips before leaning, giving him a long and slow kiss that is intimately sweet.

With the sun setting down the horizon as a background, it is indeed a kiss to cherish for forever.

Deep down, Baekhyun wishes the kiss won't end but Loey pulls back, then resting his forehead against his. The mafia leader chuckles in his raspy voice at his _lost in a daze_ face and the smaller feels his stomach flipping at the sound of it.

“I-Is this real? Y-You’re m-my husband now?” Baekhyun stutters out of his disbelief.

Loey hums, his other hand now cradling the side of his face. “Yes, my darling.” His lips tilt a smirk. “I’m _fucking_ yours now.”

“F-Fucking?” Baekhyun yelps innocence, he’s still not digesting it down properly.

With an impish grin on his face, Loey lowly laughs, “Yes, _fucking_ my darling… we’ll be _fucking_.”

Baekhyun gets thrown right away on the bed as soon as they reached their hotel room. It’s an executive suite with a balcony that views a captivating scenery of the sky, with all the god-like amenities and an enormous king sized bed. But everything expensive momentarily gets thrown away out of their sanity. Baekhyun is too enamored of the immaculate man stripping in between his parted legs that he didn’t notice how and why they are opened invitingly for him. Loey grabs him by his ankles and a gasp leaves his mouth as the mafia lord pulls him closer to the edge.

Baekhyun takes this instance to marvel his eyes on the gloriousness of Loey’s broad and lean body, admiring those intricate tattoos and scars etched from the past. His mouth instantly waters at the taller’s toned abs and the sexy adonis belt that carries the cure for his abstinence. It’s been five freaking years! This is not the first time but every time, this divine physique never fails to invigorate the inner _Lorelei_ in him.

And oh lord what an impatient man; when Loey pushes down his brief and his long and thick member springs out from it free, Baekhyun instantly thought this is going to be a night full of sin. A drool seeps out from the corner of his parted lips, his eyes widening along in incredulity.

It’s that huge, he can feel his hole quivering in excitement.

He’s going to get wrecked.

“Like what you see, my darling?” Loey snaps him briefly from his reverie but gets suck back again into a lusty mesmerization once the mafia leader dives down to savor his lips, planting a hand on the side of his head so he is hovering over him. Lips to lips, tongue to tongue, their heated kiss is sloppy and messy but Baekhyun is loving it, the flavor of nicotine everywhere in his palate, taking every taste of his mafia husband.

Loey’s other hand is everywhere on his body and his touches are like magic, electrifying and burning, luring Baekhyun to surrender all of him at once. The way his calloused fingers run along his perky nipples, adding the zap, the high pushes the smaller to grind along to a lousy rhythm, their rods rubbing into full erection. His hands are lost on Loey’s back, scraping lightly on his tight skin, fingers moving up to rake them through the taller’s hair and clutch his life unto them.

And Loey seems to understand his every thought, chuckling in their lip-lock before parting away. The taller traces his tongue to the side of Baekhyun’s ear, playing with the lobe briefly that the sucking sound is making the smaller truly delirious. Then he continues his tongue work down to his jawline, until the pad meets his carotid. Loey suctions every pulse near, leaving an artwork of hickeys on the unblemished white porcelain skin. He goes further down to attend the nipples, the other he uses his finger to erect it in rigid bloom, while he takes good care of one with his mouth, flicking and sucking it well.

“L-Loey…” Baekhyun mewls, a melody to Loey’s ears. His sultry voice driving the taller more insane.

After deeming that his nipples are both plumb and swollen, Loey resumes the exploration, descending down, butterfly kissing every inch of Baekhyun’s pristine skin until his face meets his pretty parts. The intense blush on Baekhyun’s face is not enough to justify how embarrassed he is right now to be exposing this much, so he tries to swat the mafia leader away using the very last bits of his consciousness. But Loey holds him firm on his wrist, stopping him, dark eyes sparkling in mirth and desire.

“I’ve already seen you naked before, there’s no need to be shy darling.” Loey looks up to him, deepening his smirk.

“B-But t-that was five years ago!” Baekhyun tries to retaliate.

The latter raises a brow, “So? And I’m your husband now.”

The word husband made him blush more. “S-So? A-And I-I want to get to know you better instead. W-We’re married now. B-But I f-feel like f-fu… right away is unromantic.”

“Says by someone who just parted their legs open for me.” Loey chuckles, “And just say the word fuck, our baby’s not here.”

“You better behave when Byul’s around.” Baekhyun frowns cutely.

“Your ass is freakin in front of my face, and you're seriously planning to leave me with blue balls?” Loey clicks his tongue before blowing air to the smaller’s hole. Baekhyun can’t help but shiver at the act.

The smaller husband looks away, the color on his face stays profusely. “B-But w-why n-not fuck me w-while getting to know each other more?”

The retort puts the mafia leader on a brief dubious silence but the growing evil smirk on his face hints he’s taking the idea.

“Okay…” he holds the smaller on the back of his knees and pushes them up as if trying to fold him half. The position aims freedom to devour the luscious meal in front of him. Baekhyun jolts at the suddenness, oblivious of what the taller husband is about to do with him now.

“Now tell me…” he pauses to grin, his handsome, crazy look appearing on his face again. “how do you like your eggs in the morning?” he doesn’t wait for an answer and just dive down, sucking the life out of Baekhyun’s hole, leaving the smaller bereft of words yet, mouth filled with lusty moans, eye rolling in extreme pleasure.

Loey’s groan is throaty as he pounds into Baekhyun’s tight snatch, his huge veiny hand gripping on the side of his tiny waist, the other he uses freely to smoke a cigarette. He’s looking down at Baekhyun with hooded eyes, a faint blush on his cheeks, lips bared at the exertion he’s putting. Baekhyun is on all fours, arching his back at the rapture. He keeps his head facing Loey, watching the taller fucking him from behind, the cloud of smoke making him even darker and hotter.

“C-Color?” he asks, still going about the getting to know you conversation.

“Yellow.” Loey grunts, before pulling away and pursing the cancerous stick in between his lips. _Oh that’s hot_ , Baekhyun thinks, failing to brace himself as Loey flips him around in one powerful swift move. He gasps at the harshness of the action with his back now planted against the mattress but totally he doesn’t mind. Loey grabs the back of his knee, spreading him wider while aligning his cock back again into his wanting pussy. And when he slams it through, so hard, so fast, Baekhyun right then knows, he’s a goner. His heart is about to combust at the image of his mafia husband that he can't help but clench his walls on the thick rod wounding his inner flesh.

Baekhyun lets out a loud mewl as Loey lands a slap on the side of his thigh. “Can fuck your tight cunt all night…” he grunts, with the cigarette unattended in between his lips.

“P-Please, L-Loey…” he whines and is suddenly incomprehensible. Because it’s either he wants the taller husband to go faster, or wants him to wreck him all night. Can be both.

Loey takes a long drag from his cigarette before putting it away, in his fingers, now holding both of Baekhyun’s legs so he can fasten his pace. Loey groans and Baekhyun moans in wanton plea, his walls pulsing on the thick member slamming deep inside of him that doesn’t miss to press that spot continuously, stimulating the mind-wrecking pleasure. The sound of their moans, their skins slapping and the juices he produce echoes inside the room. Slowly, Baekhyun looses the grip of his control and he suddenly can’t breathe as he waits for his orgasm. Loey spits a profanity at his convulsing walls and at the slick he produces milking his cock. After a few more angry strokes, at last, Loey slams his dick and releases his load, leaving Baekhyun’s other leg and putting the cigarette back to his lips so he could stroke the smaller’s twitching cute cock and help him cum.

Baekhyun forces his eyes open despite his body still trembling and his cock spurting out a large amount of cum, just so he can watch Loey climax, his eyes squinted in bliss, his lips parted agape as he lets out a groan. They stay like that for a few heavy moments, savoring the high of their sex. But when Loey peers back at him, his compelling dark orbs sucking him back in, Baekhyun can’t suddenly hold back himself and clenches his walls again around the huge member, not wanting to let go. Loey takes the hint and smirk.

Loey takes the cancerous stick away from his mouth to mutter, "Insatiable, hmm?”

And Baekhyun gets ready for another round.

Baekhyun wakes up clean but with all the ache throbbing all over his body. Yet it’s the kind of pain that is bearable, the pain that holds every wild memory of their love making last night.

The getting to know didn’t even get into his sanity. All he can think about right now is his mafia husband’s huge dick that filled him full into oblivion.

So this is how it feels to get fucked sane, huh?

Now that makes him want to know what really happened the night they made Byul. Their love making hours ago, most probably justifies why he didn’t run away when he first met him.

Loey feels bad but, _Bad feels good_.

Apparently though, Baekhyun wonders in bafflement why he’s already cleaned and fresh, hugging a pillow instead of the husband. _Where is Loey?_ He slightly panics as he rises from the comforts of the bed.

Before he can even worry more about him, the mafia leader comes through in only a royal blue velvet robe with a table tray of breakfast. Baekhyun waits for him as he approaches, still feeling drained from last night.

Loey places the breakfast tray over his lap, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and he says a small thanks with a blush. Baekhyun also senses the hunger in his stomach, he sure is exhausted.

There’s fried rice, fried sausages, some sautéed vegetables, fruit salad and eggs cooked sunny-side up. Come to think of it, did he tell him last night he likes his eggs cooked sunny side up?

He blushes more at the thought.

Loey chuckling gruffly signals how loud his facial expression is as the taller says, “You didn’t tell me exactly how, but I think you want your eggs _unfertilized_.”

The hunger left him, all he can feel now is plain embarrassment.

Baekhyun whines lowly at the jibe and Loey reaches to pinch him in the cheek lightly. “I’m just kidding darling.” Loey presses a kiss on his temple which the smaller didn’t expect coming. “Now eat…” he coaxes, patting Baekhyun’s disheveled white locks. “You look drained from last night, I’m sorry for exhausting you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes almost bugged out of their sockets as he stares at his husband in incredulity, absolutely not getting at all what’s with all the sudden soft side. “A-Are you f-for real?”

Loey only grins at his shocked face, before leaning a chaste kiss on his lips. The kiss made his eyes flutter close, and when they part, he sees a truly different Loey.

“Hmm, real and _yours_.”

Like what just happened and this mafia lord just transformed in a span of a night? He knows! They had sex, more sex and then what?

Loey flicking his forehead lightly jolts him out of the trance.

“Stop dazing around and just eat your breakfast. We’ll be going back to the city after this.” Loey says in a chuckle.

Baekhyun pouts, petting the slight sore in between his knitted brows. “Now what happened to getting to know each other?”

Loey laughs lightly at his jutted lips but not in a degradation manner, more in an amused, cooing way.

“It happens now darling…” he pauses, lips tilting in a subtle smirk. “I’m going to show you who I really am and what’s more in my world. You like that, hmm?”

Of course, Baekhyun does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDNT EVEN PROOF READ BECAUSE IM ALREADY LATE FOR WORK AND SORRY FOR THE BAD SMUT YALL IM DYING AND HUMILIATED HERE HUHUHUHU
> 
> thanks for reading tho huhu


	18. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good feels bad, bad feels good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHANYEOL UPDATE TODAY! DID WE ALL CRY? OF COURSE WE ALL DID! KING IS BACK STRONGER THAN EVER, HATERS CAN CHOKE!
> 
> but hehe forgive me grammar errors here. hehehe sorry if rushed hehehe ☺️✨
> 
> enjoy 😘

* * *

Morning comes and it’s only when Baekhyun sees his reflection in the mirror that he realizes and remembers how he carelessly sacrificed his everything to the lord of hell last night. With all the amount of hickeys drawn on his skin, hot and heavy red, _ugh, that bite mark around his left nipple_ , Baekhyun problematically brainstorms on how to conceal them.

_For God sake, I have a child!_

Loey could have sucked his soul along!

Baekhyun trembles at the sight, remembering the muscle memory of Loey’s lips everywhere on his body. His cheeks automatically reddens, just thinking about it.

Sad to say, he highkey admits, the mafia is so good in bed. His touches, ministrations, his _size_ and skills—Loey was heaven and Baekhyun felt so satisfied. Lost in his thoughts, he subconsciously reaches the areas of his body that Loey remarkably touched and when a moan just escaped from his mouth, _a needy one_ , his eyes widen in incredulity.

The audacity, Baekhyun.

Right away, he scurries his way to the shower, hoping the water can help him wash away all the memories of their lovemaking last night.

Impossible, though.

Loey promised him a tour around the place before going back to the city. Like what’s a honeymoon without dates? Boring.

The progress is kinda overwhelming Baekhyun though. Like in just a blink of an eye, Loey was suddenly sweet and caring.

“ _Go take a good shower after your meal?”_

_“Did it hurt so bad? I’m sorry, I’ll be more gentle next time?”_

Unbelievable.

Baekhyun’s supposed to hate him. Loey should not be showing even just a slip of affection. Yet miraculously, whenever the mafia leader is around, Baekhyun forgets he’s a bad guy. He somehow feels safe and in the right placeㅡwhich also seems wrong.

And their love making last night, it was just… memorable.

But if it was… how come he couldn’t remember the first time they made love?

What really happened five years ago? Why can't Loey just tell it to him?

Baekhyun exits the shower, clad in a white cottony bathrobe and finds the mafia husband, lounging at the balcony, smoking cigarettes again while on a phone call with someone.

It’s not good to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation but the taller’s voice is loud enough for Baekhyun to hear him. And also, what they're talking about is surely alarming.

“Did you chop their fingers?” Pause and grits. “Fuck, then cut their dicks off dumbass! Or get their kidneys, sell something out of their useless body!”

As if the bile just rode up from his stomach, Baekhyun feels nauseous after hearing those things from Loey.

Oh hell, why does he keep on forgetting that Loey is a mafia leader? His husband to be specific?

“I want good results once I return, and you know what that means…” another detrimental pause and Baekhyun braces himself. “I want to see them dead—”

“Ah!” Baekhyun releases a scream out of fear but covers his mouth real quick.

And that definitely is loud enough for Loey to turn his head around to his direction, giving him that deadly stare. The way his eyes shoot chills to the back of Baekhyun’s spine... Baekhyun almost felt his soul vacate his body.

Lord…

Baekhyun knows he is now in great trouble as Loey cuts the phone call, leaves his cigarette in the ash-tray and walks purposely and dangerously towards him. He literally freezes on the spot like a scared mice, heart beating nervously against his chest. He cowers down immediately once Loey is near and towers his small existence.

Loey raises his hand and Baekhyun flinches. But Loey only reaches to cup his cheek, thumb caressing his skin. The gentle touch coaxes him to stare back at the taller and he almost gasps to see Loey’s demeanor surprisingly calm.

“I see…” Loey stymies, gaze raking down to his exposed neck and chest. _Oh the hickeys_ … Baekhyun’s face instantly blushes under his eyes. More when Loey smirks in delight. “My artwork looks fascinating in your body, hmm.”

Baekhyun steps away, using the very last of his bravery. “I-I w-want to go home.”

Silence. Loey just stares at him, prickling and hard, and it’s freaking Baekhyun out.

“Y-Yah…”

“Why did you lock the door?”

Say what?

A huge question mark mars Baekhyun’s face. “E-Eh?”

“We could've save time…” Loey tsked. “...shower together.”

“B-But you told me to shower first—”

“But unlock it.” Loey grits, voice deep and demanding, gaze lethal.

Baekhyun gulps nervously, looking away. “O-Okay but, aren't you a mafia? You can open it with a pin or knife or something—”

“I am a mafia, not a thief.”

“That’s just the same thing—” Again, Baekhyun slaps his mouth.

Oh no.

Embarrassed, Baekhyun plants both of his palm on the mafia’s chest, aiming to push him away but Loey is fast enough to hold his wrists, pinning them behind his back. Loey pushes his throbbing ache forward against Baekhyun’s abdomen. Baekhyun moans lewdly at the force, at the feeling of the husband’s hard dick grazing, his expression pulling a sinister grin from the mafia boss.

“Fuck, I want to fuck you again.”

Good grace Baekhyun, his peaches gets another round.

As promised, Loey takes him for a tour around and apparently they're walking by the sea side, to adore the majestic view of the island. Baekhyun sees Loey kinda different now for he’s wearing an orange and yellow Hawaiian polo shirt paired with khaki shorts, far from the usual ritzy suits he’s commonly wearing. Baekhyun’s wearing the same too, but extra large, size too big for him, and his shorts are way too shorter, his supple white legs bare and exposed.

Good thing though, there's not that much people around or he might get worry looks for the lovemarks on the inside of his thighs. _Why shorts?!_

Sure the whole island is beautiful, the grand hotel happens to be beside the sea; the shimmering sea water clear and clean, the sound of the ocean waves slapping against the shore melodious, the aromatic salty air refreshing to the soul, white sand pristine, their feet sinking lightly into it, the sky above is blue and fine—but poor Baekhyun can't appreciate the beauty of the nature properly. His brain is still high from the quick sex they did just earlier, his bussy still sore, he’s literally walking like he just sprained his ankle.

And Loey, the tease, who’s walking too fast and is leaving him a few steps behind, has the audacity to face him and ask, “Why are you limping?”

Baekhyun boils at the way the latter tilts his lips into a mocking smirk. He huffs, face red.

“Fuck you!”

“Oh fuck me?” Loey chuckles, challenging. “You want to fuck me?”

Baekhyun can only roll his eyes back.

Defeated.

Loey stops in his tracks, waiting for the limping smaller to reach him and once Baekhyun is close, he surrounds an arm around his waist, assisting him.

And Baekhyun kinda hate how fast his face reacts and turns red to everything Loey does to him.

They walk together now, with Loey supporting him close. Despite his legs and hole sore, Baekhyun carries on and marvels his gaze at the scenery. Pain? He just needs a little babying from the mafia boss.

Time for some small talk.

“The place is beautiful.” Baekhyun says, enamored of the view.

“Yeah it is.” Cliché, Loey’s not looking at the view but at him. So when Baekhyun looks up at Loey, he almost gasp to see the taller already staring at him.

Smooth.

Baekhyun’s blush intensifies so he averts his gaze.

“You like it?” Loey asks.

Baekhyun shrugs. “Well, yeah.”

“Do you want it?”

Baekhyun glances at him, abruptly confused. “Wait what?”

“This island is yours.” Loey simply says before pulling out his phone from his pocket to call someone. Loey dials, puts it on his ear and when the other line responses, he immediately demands. “This property will be under Park Baekhyun’s name.”

Oh.

So he will go by that name from now on? It’s not the island that’s making him feel the butterflies in his stomach now. It’s the _Park Baekhyun._

But wait—he does a double take. “Wait what?!”

The whole island for him?!

Loey ends the call then throws his phone to the lackey following them from a distance. Of course security.

Loey grins down at him. “Let’s say it’s a wedding gift.” Baekhyun is truly unprepared when the mafia boss leans down to kiss him briefly on the lips, eyes glinting in mirth, a little in mischief. “Surprise, my husband.”

For how many times his face heat up in a blush, and his heart drum fast, it’s already incalculable.

Fine, as if Baekhyun has a choice. Loey is rich, _fucking_ rich. No wonder purchasing an island is like a piece of cake to him.

And while Baekhyun is still digesting the grand surprise for him, sneaky Loey takes his idleness a chance to sweep him off the ground and carry him in his arms.

Baekhyun yelps, eyes bugging out of his sockets as Loey begins to walk now towards the sea water.

“W-Wait what are y-you doing? Wait!” Baekhyun panics.

“What’s a beach honeymoon without some swimming?” Loey grins cockily.

Baekhyun rattles. “B-But I can't swim!”

“Then let me teach you. How will you learn if you won't give it a try?”

Baekhyun appears like he’s about to face his death. The way the blood left his face, he’s so pale and scared now. Now that they’re so close to the sea, he flails his arms and legs in protest.

“Put me down! Put me down!”

Yet Loey doesn’t listen.

Baekhyun feels the sea water already at Chanyeol’s waist, his bottom soaked.

Too late.

Loey though, keeps teasing him. “Put you down? Okay—”

“No wait!” Baekhyun clings unto him like a koala, squishing his face on the his shoulder, fretting. “Loey please…” he’s about to cry now.

And maybe Loey is in fact a demon. He ignores Baekhyun’s pleas and cries, and saunters deeper into the sea until the water rises to their chests.

Baekhyun is already crying, hitting Loey’s back with his fist. “I hate you! I hate you!”

Loey kisses him on the nape, assuring him. “No worries, darling. I’m here. Just hold on to me tight.”

And in one swift move, Baekhyun’s heart stops beating for a second and sinks deeply along with his body. Loey drops him to the water and Baekhyun almost inhaled the whole air around him. Good thing he still has his arms wrapped around Loey’s neck or he could have probably drown himself in.

Is this a punishment?

Baekhyun is standing on the tip of his toes, afraid that he might step on some sea urchins or crabs. He’s literally shaking. “Loey please, hmm? Please! I won't talk back to you anymore! Just please get me out of here!”

“Kiss me.” Loey demands, taking Baekhyun slightly aback despite his mind hazed with fear.

Baekhyun extricates his face away from being mushed against the crevice of Loey’s neck, lips parted agape. “W-What?”

And before Baekhyun could ever think about it, Loey’s lips already crashes against his, his back sinking backward slightly due to the impact. Loey’s arms are around his tiny waist, anchoring him from the waves, but his hands can't stay still as he begin to wound Baekhyun’s body with his flaming touches, fingers drawing the line of his spine, till both of his large hands are on his face, cupping them like he’s some precious artifact. Loey kisses him deeper, delving his tongue in, savoring every taste of Baekhyun’s wet cavern.

“Do you trust me?” Loey says briefly in the kiss.

Despite his brain cloudy and intoxicated, Baekhyun nods hypnotically, chasing Loey’s lips with his mouth. Their lips stay connected as Loey pulls him down along into the sea water, and they kiss for oxygen, like their lives are depending on each other’s mouth to breathe. No panicking, just lust.

They spring out of the sea together, breathing the generous air enormously, the splash of water as they emerge is dramatic. Loey nibbles on his lower lip before parting away. Both are gasping, hearts beating fast, their lips numb and swollen.

Loey grins victoriously, gaze captivating Baekhyun’s. And at that very moment, Baekhyun embraces the strong feeling of assurance. He is suddenly not afraid of the sea, maybe even of anything that comes his way.

Because Loey is here.

With their foreheads connected, Loey holds his stare with his intrusive ones, burning Baekhyun's cheeks on fire.

“You’re married to me now, darling. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Oh, right.

The world might be upside down and he’s in trouble—but Baekhyun is now married to this dangerous man.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? 🥺


End file.
